Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter! Season 2! - Stand My Ground!
by Uzumaki Suiren
Summary: Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mate. The rest of the summary is story.
1. Prologue: Orion Pax!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **The second installment of my Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter crossover. T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies, allies became confidants. And, with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though at immeasurable personal cost When Optimus surrendered the Matrix he'd lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself."

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron!"

Bulkhead nodded, "They were like BFFs!"

"If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him."

Fowler stared up at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Jack's expression was the same.

"What?"

Miko leaned forward as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Say again?"

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state: the historical archivist, Orion Pax."

June seemed to grasp the concept.

"So, in his mind..."

"He's gettin' hexed," the twins said at the same time.

Fowler motioned up at him finally catching on.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he is some kind of librarian? AND a Decepticon?!"

...My Line...

Bladestrike nervously fidgeted while he stood on the bridge of the Decepticon Warship as Megatron had forced him to be there.

"Attention Crew," Megatron spoked up. "Our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition, but when Orion Pax emerges, he is to be shown every courtesy. And the first to address him as 'Optimus Prime' will have their voice box torn out."

Just then the spider femme walked forward making the monochrome mech to glare.

"Lord Megatron, is wise to allow an Autobot, current or former, full run of the premises?" Airachnid asked.

"Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge," Megatron told her as he looked over his shoulder. "You would do well to remember that, Airachnid." He narrowed his optics. "But, there's no need for concern. Orion does not possess the same fight Optimus is so renowned for."

"Then what use is he to our cause?"

"Rest assured, Orion Pax will indeed earn his stripes," Megatron vented.

"And what of the Elite Guard member?" she asked as she looked over at the young mech.

A few Seekers growled at her as they moved to block her gaze seeing as their protocols were telling them to protect the carrying mech from the spider.

"He would not risk the new spark should he be carrying," Megatron answered. "And judging by the way that the Seekers are acting then there is no doubt that he is." He looked at the monochrome mech, who stared at the Decepticon Seekers in surprise. "They have protocols that activate when around a carrying mech or femme telling them to protect even if it's early into the carrying phase."

Airachnid backed off as she knew about Seeker protocols and didn't want to be offlined. Bladestrike looked around before turning to walk out to find the red and blue mech knowing that he was to keep his mouth shut or risk harm.

...My Line...

"Welcome back to the winning team," Knockout was heard saying as the monochrome mech walked into the medbay.

The Pax looked over at the young mech as the red mech finished with changing the Autobot symbols to the Decepticons ones.

"Bladestrike," Orion vented a sigh of relief at seeing him.

"'Ello Orion," the Elite Guard mech greeted him softly with a smile.

"Alright, your done, Pax," the Decepticon medic told him before turning towards the monochrome mech. "Now you get over here so I can run the scans."

The young mech nodded before walked over to him as Orion stood up from the berth, but remained nearby while Knockout ran his scans.

...My Line...

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler. One I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

Bulkhead looked up at him.

"So, if he's riding with the 'Cons.."

"It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo," Arcee finished. "Though I take some form of comfort in knowing that Bladestrike is with him."

"I don't," Jazz scoffed. "Not when Bladestrike could be carryin'."

"Jazz is right," Prowl nodded his agreed.

Ratchet turned to face the 'bots.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here," he said as he tapped his helm. "But, I must believe, he will never stop being one in here." He laid his hand over his chassis over his spark while frowning softly. "We must locate him to know for certain."

Fowler held up both his hands, walking closer to the railing.

"Hold up. I have a chip lodged in my behind that let's Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me, you can't just track Prime and Bladestrike?"

Ratchet turned back to his computer screens.

"Optimus' and Bladestrike signals have not reappeared since Prime embarked for Earth's core. But, we must get to work finding them if we have any hope of initiating Optimus' contingency plan."

Arcee looked back at Ratchet.

"Contingency plan?"

"What contingency?"

Miko leaned on the railing.

"Is that even a word?"

"The Key card," Jack said as Gesshoku pulled it out of her pocket while they looked at Ratchet. "So what does it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

Raf looked at the medical officer.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?"

"So, we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great! Which one is the big V? Over here? Somewhere in back?"

"Vector Sigma is more than a "supercomputer", Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power. On Cybertron."

...My Line...

Megatron, Orion, and Bladestrike walked onto the bridge of the Warship with the red and blue mech next to the gray mech while the monochrome mech behind them.

"You have been captive of the Autobots and locked in stasis for quite some time, Orion," the Decepticon Leader told him. "Long enough for us to be in exodus on another world."

"Exodus?" Orion asked confused looking at Bladestrike before looking back at Megatron. "Why?"

"Because the Warlord Ratchet's careless actions led to this," Megatron told him as he pressed a button and the screen showed the metal planet.

"Cybertron," the red and blue mech gasped in shock while Bladestrike bowed his helm with his optics shut.

Megatron looked at him trying to read his thoughts with a slight smirk.

...My Line...

"Jackson Darby, Gesshoku Mutou, you two will not be traveling to another planet!"

"I'm in!" Miko said as she popped up next to Jack and Gesshoku.

"You're not going either, Miko," June stated before she turned to the 'bots. "Not when one of you can."

Fowler nodded.

"June's right. Why send the boy and girl to do a bot's job?"

Ratchet stared down at him.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime," he answered. "Optimus gave the key card to Jack and Gesshoku. It is now imprinted with their unique biosignatures."

So," Miko began looking confused as she ran forward. "Jack and Gesshoku are now some sort of honorary Primes?"

"Let's just say Jack and Gesshoku are the _only_ ones capable of returning Optimus to the Autobot we knew," Ratchet answered without really answering.

"But, why would Optimus willfully endanger humans - children?" June asked.

"I'm not a child, mom!"

"Neith'ah am I an' I'm not fully human, June!"

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack and Gesshoku than meets the eye," Arcee told her with a smirk.

"All of which is moot," Ratchet stated. "The key-card is useless to us without the means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

"Dude," Miko called calmly while she gestured to the ground bridge. "What about that?"

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's Orbit," Raf spoke up next. "Remember?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But, Ratchet _built_ it…can't he, like, turbocharge it or something?"

Ratchet began to protest, but than he shut his mouth before he gained a thoughtful look.

...My Line...

"I-I cannot believe Ratchet capable of such horrors."

"Yes," Megatron agreed with him. "And to think the Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues." Bladestrike had to bite his glossa to keep quiet as he opened his optics and lift his helm up. "His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel it's species are not ready to behold us, but we have resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own."

The two mechs watched as Megatron walked for a few steps.

"One question Megatron," Orion said stopping him. "Why are we called Decepticons?"

"Another craven Autobot scare tactic," Megatron answered as he turned to face them. "The name was meant to demonize us. Instead we wear it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth is deception then we are gladly guilty." The red and blue mech nodded his helm. "Now please Orion. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest."

The gray mech looked at Bladestrike, who hide slightly behind the other large mech, before turning to walk away as Orion looked at the screen one last time.

"Megatron, I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression," Orion called out to him as a fist formed at his side before he placed over his spark while turning to face the Decepticon Warlord. "This I vow...with all my spark."

...My Line...

It's been two days, since Team Prime with Megatron's help had put Unicorn back to stasis, but also since Optimus got amnesia returning to be be Orion Pax. It was at that moment in time that Orion was working on decoding the Iacon database as Bladestrike recharged nearby.

"Orion," Megatron spoke up as he walked in being sure to be as quiet as possible when he noticed the recharging mech. "How fares Project Iacon?"

"I am a bit rusty, I fear," the red and blue mech answered softly. "I've only managed to decode three entries."

"And what do these entries comprise of?"

"They were logged by Autobot Archivists during the war after I entered stasis," Orion answered. "My only knowledge of their content so far is that they are coordinates targeting locations on this very planet." Orion turned to face Megatron as he activated a hologram of Earth. "I surmise that they could indicate hiding hiding places for vessels shuttled from Cybertron for safe keeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" questioned Megatron as he walked over to the hologram.

"My greatest fear is Weapons of mass Destruction hidden away for later use," Orion informed him.

"All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach," the Warlord said as he turned to the red and blue mech and rested a servo on Orion's shoulder guard. "We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax."

He than turned to leave.

"Lord Megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding," Orion spoke up stopping him. "I have discovered several historical references to Starscream as your Second-in-Command." He than hit a button on the computer and picture of Starscream appeared. "Yet, I have not seen him aboard the ship."

"Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead," Megatron told him before he left.

...My Line...

Gesshoku within a day had decided that Prowl was to be put in charge of Team Prime as she did not want to lead the team knowing that she had no skills in such a thing. The SIC was only to be in charge until they got their Leader along with said SIC's and their TIC's Sparkling back.

" _Ratchet_!" Agent Fowler called out through the system. " _You awake_?"

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet called. "Is it Optimus?"

" _The cons have-_ "

"Then I'm busy," Ratchet called, turning back to the ground bridge.

"Agent Fowler," Prowl spoke up as he walked up. "What's the problem?"

" _I can't report to you!_ "

"Actually, Prowl is Second-in-Command of the Autobot Army," Ratchet stated without looking up from the ground bridge control panels. "So, go ahead and report to him.

The older monochrome mech raised an optic ridge.

" _Cons_ ," Fowler stated while he let out a sigh. " _They're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago_."

Bee buzzed as the other five bots walked up behind their SIC.

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked looking confused.

"But, for all we know, Optimus is riding with them," Arcee pointed out.

"Roll out!" Prowl ordered.

...My Line...

The 6 Autobots came through the ground bridge into the military base in their alt-modes before transforming into their bipedal modes.

"Drop the power source!" Bulkhead ordered the two cons before them; Breakdown and Knockout.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout grinned while staring them down.

Solareclipse wasted no time in attacking them before shots rain down on the Autobots from above. They look up to see three vehicons falling in front of the two mechs. The Autobots all took aim and opened on them though Arcee took two shots that shot one out of the sky.

"Ready for that bridge!" one of the cons call.

"Arcee!" the black and pink femme yelled. "Tha ground bridge!"

"We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello," Knockout catcalled before following his partner through the bridge.

Arcee and Solareclipse both transformed into their alt-modes before speeding for the ground bridge where they both jumped through it without even hesitating.

...My Line...

Arcee charged right between the two con while squealing her tires as she races through the halls as Solareclipse drove into Knockout's legs which sent him to the ground. The young Mutou turned the same corner that Arcee, but she quickly transformed into her bipedal mode before allowing her form to become human.

The pink tinted dark haired adult was wearing her hair up in a bun with a beanie over it while she was wearing a firm fitting black leather bodysuit that has thick pink stripes up both sides and was tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 4" heel dark pink leather boots while equipped with a dark gray leather belt with two dark gray leather leg gun stealth and elbow length dark pink gloves to blend into the shadows. Though around her neck was a golden solar eclipse surrounding the Autobot Symbol pendant hanging from a silver chain that her Sister with the help of Ratchet made for her and upon her back was a kanata.

The witch flicked her wrist allowing her wand to fall into her hand before casting a Notice-Me-Not charm on herself before returning to her Cybertron form. Once that was finished with, Solareclipse ran through the halls using her speed that she had in both her alt-mode and her bipedal and it wasn't long till the black and pink femme was able to catch up to the other Autobot femme just in time to see Soundwave activate a ground bridge between himself and Arcee sending her through it before deactivating it. The young Mutou came to a stop when she saw her Prime and her Sister's Guardian come into view without giving herself away.

"I heard a commotion," the Prime told Soundwave, who looked back at him.

Without saying a word, the Decepticon's TIC left them standing there before the Elite Guard followed the amnesic Prime as he walked away unaware of Solareclipse was following them.

...My Line...

Ratchet ran a scanner over Arcee's knee.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location?" he was rambling. "Or if Optimus was even on board ship!?"

"I…" Arcee started to say before she looked away angrily. "Couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead angrily growled before he turned and pounded his fist down onto something.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet whined.

"What?" The bot protested "You needed that? Only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back!"

"It's not your fault…" Jack told Arcee softly as the femme staring at her peds.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way!" she argued. "I didn't." She than paused. "Though Solareclipse is still on the ship."

Ratchet looked thoughtful.

"She must have used her human form along with her magic to her advantage," he hummed. "That femme is sneaky when she has or wants to be."

" _Prowl_!" Fowler yelled. " _What happened out there!? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some sort of explanation! You guys gotta get your act together, or the pentagon will make me shut down your base!_ "

"But, where would you go?" Raf questioned.

"Who knows!?" Ratchet shouted angrily. "Maybe they'll ship us to some island or fire us into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief!?"

"I don't blame Fowler!" Arcee argued. "Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the cons."

Bumblebee buzzed in what the humans assumed was agreement.

"We don't actually _know_ what Optimus would've done because _he's not here_!" Bulkhead growled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk," Arcee stood up while Gesshoku face palmed. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we don't already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children!"

"Hey!" Jack hollered gaining the bots attention. "Aren't we overlooking two positive? Nobody's talking about what the cons got their hands on! And the fact that Solareclipse is on the ship right now as we speak."

"Yes," Ratchet scoffed. "We managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!"

"Okay, I can understand the one about Solareclipse, but _how_ is the other a positive?" Arcee stated.

Jack grinned.

"We let them finish building their space bridge-"

" _Why?_ So they can bring more zombies from Cybertron?"

"No!" Jack answered. "So we can commandeer it and use it to send _me_ and _Gesshoku_ to Cybertron."

The room was silent as it sunk in.

"Woah," Miko broke the silence. "That's a pretty good idea,"

"Well," Arcee sarcastically scoffed. "If _Miko_ thinks it's a good idea…"

"I agree wit' Jack," Gesshoku also agreed. "An' nobody sayin' it'll be easy."

"You've seized a space bridge before!" Jack pointed out.

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead also stated. "That's a whole lot different than 6 of us seizing and holding one."

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee's right," Arcee said, tone softer than before. "We'd have to find the thing first."

"Uh, hello!" Miko rolled her eyes. "If it's a _space_ bridge, isn't it.."

She pointed up.

"The term _space_ refers to its transport range, not it's physical location!" Ratchet shouted angrily. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one-we'd know if it were there!"

"So, the Bridge can be somewhere here on Earth," Jack stated.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard," Bulkhead growled.

"Than maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee stated.

"But, the fact remains…" Ratchet called out suddenly, fear laced into his voice. "We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus and Bladestrike, or if they are truly safe from harm."

"Not until Solareclipse contacts us," Raf added.

...My Line...

A pair of cyan eyes watched from the ceiling after using a sticking charm to get up there as her Prime worked on decoding of some kind while Bladestrike refueled not to far away. She than reached up to her ear where a bluetooth that the Ratchet had created that worked on the Autobot com. frequency was.

"Solareclipse ta Base," she spoke into it quietly.

" _Solareclipse_?" Ratchet asked. " _Oh, thank the Allspark. Are you alright_?"

"I'm fine, Ratchet," the hybrid answered. "I 'hought dat I should tell ya an' tha team dat I 'ave a visual on our very own glitchhead Optimus...Orion...oh, whatev'ah tha Pit he is called at dis point in time."

" _How is he_?" Arcee asked this time though there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He's alright," Solareclipse answered. "An' so is Bladestrike." She heard both Jazz and Prowl vent sighs of relief at that. "But, it looks like our glitchhead Prime..." Miko could be heard laughing along with Gesshoku and Ironhide. "Is decodin' someting fer tha 'Cons." She let out a sigh. "An' no I do not know wha' he is decodin'." The pink tinted dark haired witch than rolled her eyes as she noticed Starscream walk into the room. "I 'ave ta git back ta ya guys lat'ah seein' as Starscream has made an appearance. Solareclipse out."

She watched as he stopped and looked at the red and blue mech, who turned around to face him.

"No," she heard the gray mech breathed. "Optimus Prime!"

He than dropped the cubes of energon before he aimed his missiles at the red and blue mech making a look of shock come to Orion's faceplate though he seemed to be moving over towards Bladestrike as if to protect him. The witch felt like face palming when she realized that a Seeker would be able to sense if a femme or mech was with spark and feel the need to protect them.

"Scrap," the young Mutou sighed while face palming. "Jus' wha' I need taday."

"No," Orion spoke. "I mean no harm."

"No?" Starscream asked. "Than why are you here?"

"Research for Lord Megatron," the Prime answered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the Seeker asked.

"I do not understand," the red and blue mech answered taking the gray mech by surprised. "And why did you call me Optimus Prime?"

"Because why wouldn't I?"

"Because my name is Orion Pax," was the answer the Seeker got. "I am far from being a Prime."

Solareclipse had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud though she did noticed the Decepticon Symbol on his shoulder instead of his Autobot one and that Bladestrike looked just as amused as her. Though she wasn't the only one, who noticed either.

"You reminded me of someone I once knew that's all," Starscream told him.

"You are Starscream?"

"Yes."

"Lord Megatron told me that you have been terminated," Orion stated.

"Lord Megatron says many things only some of which are true," the Seeker stated.

"You do not suggest that our great leader speaks falsehood?" the azure opticed mech asked confused.

This had the smaller gray mech in stitches as he laughed.

"You are truly being kept in the dark aren't you?" he asked once he calmed down.

"You speak in riddles Starscream," Orion stated as he walked up to him. "Please tell me what you know?"

"And in return?"

Just than the door opened to reveal three vehicons, who pointed their weapons at Starscream.

"Starscream, surrender," one of them ordered.

In a cowardly way the gray Seeker ran and hide behind the Prime.

"Hold your fire!" Orion yelled before Starscream transformed and fly out of there.

"Remain in the lab," one of the vehicons ordered as the other two went after Starscream.

"But, I..."

"Lord Megatron's orders," he interrupted.

Once he left and closed the door, Solareclipse watched as her Leader and Prime narrowed his optics in thought and smirked to herself.

"Tank ya, Starscream," she mumbled before blinking surprised. "Where in tha Pit did dat come from?"

...My Line...

Ratchet had finished with his tinkering.

"Rafael, is the test subject ready?"

Raf sat the car down while holding the controller before he than tested the controls before nodding as the blue light came on.

"Check. Long range GPS activated."

Ratchet turned to him.

"I have doubts whether my recalibrations have successfully extended ground bridge range, but there is only one way to find out." He turned pulled the lever down, activating the ground bridge before Raf then drove the car through the bridge, Ratchet watching intently, "Come on.."

The car was almost through when it was zapped, falling to pieces and the ground bridge shutting off making Ratchet sighed, shaking his head.

Raf turned to him, smiling.

"It was just the first try."

Ratchet sighed again.

"No, Rafael, it was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master space bridge engineering." He turned back to his computer screens. "And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

Raf looked up at his back.

"You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope all the way to the ceiling. It's really hard and I've never been able to do it. But when I told Bee about it, he believed in me which made me practice a ton. Finally, just a couple of weeks ago, I made it to the top."

Ratchet turned to him confused.

"What does any of this have to do with gym class?!"

Raf frowned, looking away from him.

"I...I was just..." Ratchet sighed and turned back around again making Raf's frown to deepen before he started to walk away. "I'll give you some alone time..."

...My Line..

The witch was about to make a move to speak to the red and blue mech when the door opened and in walked Megatron.

'Oh, great, it's buckethead,' the witch thought with a sigh.

"Orion, I am so sorry for the commotion," he stated as the archivist turned around. "You weren't in anyway harmed were you?"

"No, Lord Megatron," he answered. "But, did you tell me that Starscream was dead?"

"Because he is dead to our cause," Megatron answered. "Starscream was my most trust lieutenant until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots." Nisshoku had to bite her tongue for the second time as well as cover her mouth to keep from yelling bullshit. "Never have I seen such a firm mount act of deceit. He did not say anything troubling to you?"

"No," Orion answered.

"Good," Megatron told him as he turned around. "It would be sound to forget the whole thing and return to your project."

The hybrid watched as the head Con walked out the door.

"As you wish, Milord," Orion told him just before it closed.

She waited until the red and blue mech had turned around to face the computer before she dropped to the floor quietly after releasing the sticking charm and Notice-Me-Not charm before returning to her Cybertronian form. Bladestrike looked over at her in shock, but didn't say anything as she made the sign for him to be quiet.

"I never 'hought dat I would agree wit' Scream'ah, but Megatron has played ya like a fiddle," she spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest.

With a gasp, the archivist spun around to face the femme though he was weary and suspicious of her.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

He noticed that her build was that of a Cyberninja, so that would explain how she went unnoticed till she spoke up though height reminded him of his old friend Ironhide.

"I am Solareclipse," the black and pink femme answered. "An' I am a Hybrid. Half organic, half Cybertronian."

A gasp of surprise came from Orion at her words.

...My Line...

Bulkhead rumbled through the ground bridge, transforming as it closed behind him.

"No sign of energon spikes," he told Ratchet, who was working at the ground bridge control. "Arcee or Bee find a space bridge?"

"They haven't yet reported back," Ratchet mumbled, not looking up from the screen.

"Ratchet, you alright?" Bulk asked, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"Hmm?" he finally looked up. "Yes. Yeah, let's just get you to the next quadrant."

Just than there was a faint pinging from the main computer system which drawing their attention to it.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked as Ratchet typed away.

"A high-frequency signal….With an embedded message..." he isolated the source before enlarging it. "For me."

"Optimus?"

"Starscream!" he exclaimed as the con's picture appeared. "'I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit, come alone.'"

The two of them than opened up the bridge before heading on through to speak to Starscream.

...My Line...

"Hybrid?" Orion asked confused. "But, Megatron said nothing about that."

"O' course not," Solareclipse told him. "He doesn't want ya ta know dat's why he said nothin'. Told ya nothin' about meh." She shrugged. "O' course, he only knows o' mah Sist'ah, so dat is understandable on why ya weren't told."

"I am sorry, but I do not remember you," the red and blue mech told her.

"Dere is no need ta be sorry," the femme stated as she looked him in the optics. "Yar answers cin all be found 'hough in tha name dat Starscream called ya."

"You mean the name Optimus Prime?" he asked her getting a smile from the femme.

"Yes," was her answer.

Just than the door opened making them to look over at it to which Solareclipse let out a growl when she saw Soundwave standing there.

"Soundwave?" Orion asked confused.

"How'dy, Soundwave," the black and pink femme greeted sarcastically though the black mech just stared at her. "Ya are really one creepy mech. Did ya know dat?" She vented a sigh moving away from the red and blue mech not wanting him to get hurt. "But, o' course, I 'ave seen creepi'ah tings dan ya."

Solareclipse than tackled the silent mech out of the door as they both closed it to keep Orion and Bladestrike from getting in the way. The two of them disentangled from each other and put some space between them.

"Aw, the Cyberninja for the Autobots," an all to familiar voice spoke from behind Soundwave.

"Wha' up, buckethead?" the hybrid witch greeted cheekily.

Megatron moved to stand next to Soundwave as the Autobot femme reached up over her right shoulder to grasp the handle of her kanata.

"Still has lovely as ever I see," was the main 'Con's sarcastic answer.

"I do try," she said cheekily once again. "But, I am afraid dat I cin not stay ta chat anymore as I 'ave places ta go an'..." She smirked at him. "A mech ta report ta..." While still smirking, Solareclipse shrug. "Until weh git _OUR PRIME_ back."

She than whistled before a what looked like a Cyberhawk flew over to her.

"What?" Megatron stared at it in surprise.

Hell, even Soundwave was surprised before a ground bridge opened up behind her.

"I would say it was nice ta see ya, but dan again dat would be lyin'," she told them before running through with the robotic hawk right behind her.

...My Line...

The two 'bots came out of the ground in a forest near a mountain before the femme turned to her Cyberhawk deployer.

"Return home, Cyberfire," she ordered. "Ya 'ave mah tanks." The hawk let out cry before taking to the air and once it was out of sight, Solareclipse opened up her com. link. "Solareclipse ta Base. I need a ground bridge."

" _Understood_ ," Ratchet answered her.

She let out a vented sigh before walking through the bridge that opened for her.

...My Line...

The humans and 'bots all turned to the femme as she walked through the bridge and into the base.

"Well?" Ratchet asked at once.

"He's fine," she answered making them all sigh in relief. "Starscream actually came in use taday as he...unknown ta 'im anyways...has Orion Pax doubtin' Megatron's words...even questiontin' 'em an' all I had ta do was use more fuel on tha fire while fanning tha flames. So, ta speak." The Autobot medic nodded his helm while the femme turned towards the two sparkmates. "Bladestrike is also alright, but tis bin confirmed dat he is carryin' tanks ta tha Seekers' Protocols."

"Ya do yar magic heritage proud," the Saboteur said.

"I do try," she told him with a smile.

The white, blue, red, and black mech laughed in amusement.

"But, tanks fer tha info," he told her.

"No problem," she told him before they turned to Ratchet, who brought up coordinates.

"The Decepticon space bridge is located right here," Ratchet stated to the group while enhancing the signal. "Deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Arcee nodded. "Clever. What's our intel?"

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at each other confusing the others.

"A…reliable source." Ratchet mumbled while looking towards the humans on the catwalk. "So, do we have a consensus?"

"Do we even know if humans or even hybrids can breathe in your atmosphere?" June argued.

"I'll hook Jack and Gesshoku up," Fowler assured her. "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's…still too dangerous," she argued again.

"Mom," Jack pleaded walking toward her. "I know this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"An' I cin make mah own choices, June," the lavender tinted dark haired witch added.

"Jack and Gesshoku maybe the only ones, who can do this, June," Arcee told her as she walked forward. "But, I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to travel unchaperoned."

"An' I'll be goin' wit'," Solareclipse informed. "Gesshoku maybe tha oldest, but she is still mah Sist'ah."

The blue femme nodded her helm at that.

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," Ratchet called. "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, after all."

The woman sighed before turning to Jack with tears in her eyes.

"When you were little…" she choked out. "You always wanted to be an astronaut."

...My Line...

"Okay, I can do this," Bladestrike heard Orion mumble from where he was reading. "Optimus Prime." He looked over to see the red and blue mech pull up a picture and almost face palmed. "Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobot Invaders." Orion looked surprised. "I reminded Starscream of him. And Lord Megatron told me that Ratchet was the Autobot Leader. Someone is not telling me the truth."

"Dat's Ultra Magnus," the monochrome mech spoke up.

This had the red and blue mech jumping a foot in the air before he spun around.

"What?"

Bladestrike walked up to him while looking at the picture.

"Dat mech in tha picture is Ultra Magnus, Commander o' tha Autobot Wreck'ahs," the Elite Guard informed him.

"How..."

"I 'ave meet 'im a few times while attendin' tha Elite Guard Academy," Bladestrike stated as he looked up at the taller mech. "Not only dat, but he is also Solareclipse's an' 'er eld'ah Sist'ah Lunareclipse's Oppiluk."

A look of surprise and shock came to Orion's face.

"I didn't know that it was possible for us to have sparklings with organic life forms," the archivist said.

"Nieth'ah did Ironhide an' I," Bladestrike stated with a small smile. "Until weh meet tha Eclipse twins as they are bein' called."

Orion looked back at the picture with narrowed optics.

...My Line...

"We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine." Ratchet ordered the next second. "And make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we will send for Jack and Gesshoku. Stealth must be an absolute priority."

"Which is why I am goin' wit'," Solareclipse stated.

Ratchet nodded at this knowing that there was no way to change her mind.

"We will most certainly be outnumbered," He went on. "And if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to the warship…"

"The odds become 400 to one," Bulkhead rumbled.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part." Arcee reminded us. "You 6 need to hold it long enough for Jack, Gesshoku, Solareclipse, and me to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class, we can do this," Ratchet said as the boy beamed at him.

"What does _gym class_ have to do with anything?" Miko glared. "And if _Ratchet_ gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

"No way, Miko!" the black and pink femme rumbled. "Ya are ta stay here or so Primus, help meh, ya'll find out why dose o' Potter blood were feared an' respected fer our rune abilities as well as our skills in pranks. Cause I will create a rune dat will make sure dat ya _DO NOT_ follow any Autobot on any mission _EVER_ again an' prank ya so bad dat ya'll 'ave ta learn ta sleep wit' one eye open." She leaned down to look the young girl in the eyes. "Do I make mahself clear?"

"Yes," the young human girl grumbled before walking away angrily and with a bit of fear.

"And nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet stated before they all turned to the ground bridge.

"Kids, time to suite up," Fowler said just before the five bots walked through the bridge.

...My Line...

The bots walked through the ground bridge in a circle with their weapons at the ready.

"Clear," Bulkhead whispered.

"Clear," Arcee agreed.

They all than turned around and charged through the tunnels the next moment. There were three cons manning the bridge which was perfect, so Arcee crawled onto a nearby driller while Bumblebee prepared to charge next. The blue femme than jumped in front of the vehicons before kicking one to the ground while Bumblebee rammed one into the side of the driller and then looking at Arcee approvingly the next minute.

"Command," the remaining con called through a scrambled comm. "This is space bridge control. We are under attack." Solareclipse and Bulkhead both walked up behind him."Command! Do you-"

"Dat's not goin' ta workin'," the black and pink femme sung before Bulkhead slammed his mass into the 'Cons head.

Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz joined them while the former was grinning like a madman as they all regrouped before turning to the elevator type thing.

"Going down," Bulk sneered making the guard turning to face him.

However before the guard completed the 180, Bulkhead delivered a punch to the face which knocked him down. The 8 'bots all traveled through the hall as it grew darker with a blue tint to the walls growing brighter, however, once they rounded a corner, they ducked behind rocks.

"By the Allspark…" Doc muttered.

The other 7 followed his gaze to a massive metal foundation which ended in a scaled up version of the ground bridge tunnel.

"Thank you Starscream," Arcee muttered making Bulkhead to gawk at her. "Who else could it be?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced over to a driller with Arcee and Jazz close behind them while Ratchet and Prowl very calmly stalked over to the massive metal stand as Solareclipse went human to climb the walls. There was a groaning as the two mechs hauled the piece of machinery into the air, crushing some of the vehicons. The lavender tinted dark haired adult dropped from the ceiling once she reached the plateform changing into her Cybertronian form on the way down and then with Arcee's help took the last two 'Cons as Ratchet walked past them.

"A masterpiece of engineering…" Ratchet muttered approaching the control panel.

"Operational?"

"Fully."

"Perimeter secured," Bulk called from below.

"Now the scary part…"

"I'm shutting down the communication scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication through the remainder of the mission," Ratchet stated before he commed base.

...My Line...

" _Strike team to base_ ," Ratchet's voice sounded over the coms. " _Objective secured_."

"That's your que," Fowler told the two as he turned them.

Jack and Gesshoku made their way down to stand in front of the ground bridge where they put on their helmets on while Raf and Miko joined them.

"Bringing me back a souvenir," Raf told them.

"So...what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Safe journey you two," Fowler stated.

"Just...go already," June sighed. "Optimus needs you."

"He'll be safe wit' Arcee, Solareclipse, an' I, June," Gesshoku told her. "I promise."

The two of them stepped away with smiles before they saluted them a salute that Fowler returned while June blew her son a kiss. The two of them than turned away and walked through the portal.

...My Line...

Gesshoku and Jack walking through the ground bridge in space suits.

"Locking on to Cybertron."

"You two ready?" Arcee asked as Solareclipse joined her.

"Let's do this," Jack answered as Gesshoku pulled out the key to look at it.

"I'm leaving the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communications lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet stated.

"Easier to locate?" Jack puzzled. "You're not bridging us straight to the big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. It is said that the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

"Don't worry," Arcee called as Ratchet turned his attention back to the controls. "Space bridging is _just_ like ground bridging." Ratchet hit a button before a giant green orb forming inside of the tunnel before them though the wind howled through the rocks around them though the humming did sound more like a shout. "Just a little more intense!"

The bots all watched as the four walked forward and then disappeared through the orb with the familiar sizzle.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till they reached the other side and the three Earth natives could only stared at the destroyed planet; one in awe and the other two in sadness. The four of them walked away from the bridge while Jack was looking around.

"I can't believe it," Jack gashed. "I'm actually on another planet." The twins shared a look with each other. "Arcee this is incredible." He then looked up at her. "Arcee?"

"This isn't how I wanted you three to see my home," she told them.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Arcee."

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission or the next punch in the fight," Arcee said. "We did our best to save Cybertron, but when the fog finally lifted...there wasn't much left to save."

" _Arcee, Jack, Solareclipse, Gesshoku_?" Ratchet commed cautiously. " _Do you copy_?"

"Roger," Jack reply. "We're on Cybertron."

" _Just keep the sight seeing to a minimum, will ya_?"

" _Indeed_ ," Ratchet echoed. " _We don't know if your journey is five klicks of 5,000_."

"Understood," Arcee answered. "We're out,"

The two femmes looked at the human and hybrid as the lavender tinted dark haired adult pulled out the key.

"Okay," she breathed. "Ratchet said that the key card would guide us to it..."

"But, I don't see how," Jack finished as Gesshoku turned to face them only for the key to start to glow.

The cyan eyed witch moved the key around until it glowed and plus brightly in one direction.

"There you go," Arcee said as she and Solareclipse transformed into their alt-modes.

Jack climbed onto the blue femme while Gesshoku got into her Sister before the two femmes took off in the direction the key card pointed them, too.

...My Line...

The rest of the Autobots all stood around as they waited for Arcee, Solareclipse, Gesshoku and Jack to get back.

"This could take a while," Bulkhead stated.

" _Space bridge control, do you read me?_ " an all to familiar voice sounded through the coms. " _Space bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue._ "

"Scrap," Bulkhead muttered before clearing his throat.

"Bulkhead no!" Ratchet stopped him. "He'll recognize your voice."

"I can make it lower," Bulk mumbled in a voice not too different before screeched. "Higher?"

"He would recognize mine as well…" Ratchet muttered.

The two bots turned to Bumblebee, who was glaring at them, before they looked at Prowl and Jazz.

"Don't look at us," the Second-in-Command stated.

" _Come in, Space bridge control. Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks._ "

" _Some body say something_ ," Fowler's voice echoed through. " _Pronto_."

"Raf, patch in Agent Fowler."

" _You have one nanocycle to respond or-_ "

" _This is Space bridge control,_ " Fowler cut the con off. " _Situation normal_."

" _Normal_?" Breakdown asked. " _You sure about that?"_

" _We were just…calibrating the subsystems and we…had a surge. But, it's fine now….How are you_?"

Prowl looked up at the ceiling as if to ask Primus why while Jazz face palmed.

" _Uh...never, better. I know it's thankless down there…keep up the good work._ "

" _Will do. Control out._ "

...My Line...

"Why would the Decepticon's archives be so encrypted," the red and blue mech mumbled as he tried to find answers.

Bladestrike watched from where he was once again setting with a cube of energon looking a little bit smug that his mechfriend was finally questioning everything that Megatron told him. And the funny thing was, he had Starscream to thank for that as well as Solareclipse, who just fanned the flames, that the rouge Decepticon started.

'Come on,' the monochrome mech thought. 'Just a little more.' He watched as the picture of Ultra Magnus started to change. 'Hurry it up.'

Orion gasp when the picture showed himself this time.

"How could I possibly be Optimus Prime?" he asked himself.

The Elite Guard sighed as in relief at this.

...My Line...

The two femmes continued to drive down the Cybertron's roads as the older Mutou twin pulled out the key card which glowed brighter still.

"Dat way," Gesshoku told them.

" _Towards Koan_?" Arcee asked.

" _The Decepticon capital_?" Jack asked her. " _Swell_."

The femmes pulled to stop as they looked up at the fortress in front of them.

"We're on foot from here," Arcee told Jack as he got of while Gesshoku stepped out of the jaguar that was her Sister's alt-mode before the two femmes transformed into their bipedal modes. "Don't want the engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Cons?" the two asked.

"Vermin," Arcee answered as the two femme had their weapons out looking around.

"Dis way," Gesshoku told them once she had pulled out the key card again.

The four of them started to walk away towards the fortress. The witch hybrid waved the key card around as they walked though she had her wand out.

"We must be close," Jack said as he noticed it glow just slightly brighter.

Solareclipse looked up as they walked beneath a statue of Megatron.

"Megatron sure loves 'imself doesn't he?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Arcee answered with a slight cackle.

It didn't take them long to walked into what looked like a courtyard in front of the fortress, but it was then that ground started to rumble also cracks started to form in front of them as the key card glowed majorly bright. Gesshoku and Jack blinked as they walked up to a tunnel that rosed out of the ground before the door opened in response to the key's presence.

"Vector Sigma's...down here?" Jack asked confused.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons," Arcee informed them. "Megatron took it as a Capitol. Apparently without realizing what lay beneath their feet."

However, both Arcee and Solareclipse looked up when tiny pieces of rubble fell from the top to see a giant bug like boy with a red visor looking at them. It than shrieked and jumped at them only for Acree and Solareclipse to jump to the side which got them out of the strange bot's way as it impacted with the ground. The two femmes started to open fire immediately, however, it did see Jack and Gesshoku, but it also saw Arcee's and Solareclipse insignia. The bug freaked out before it leapt at them tackling Arcee and Solareclipse backwards.

"Arcee!" Jack called.

"Imouto-chan!" Gesshoku shouted in worry.

The bug turned towards them where it noticed the glowing key card before rushing at Gesshoku, who raised her wand towards it, however, she didn't need as the two femmes shot at it getting it's attention.

...My Line...

The rest of Team Prime were all gathered around the controls for the Space Bridge.

" _We're being attacked by some kind of giant bot-beetle!_ "

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet growled angrily.

" _A what_?"

" _What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron_?" Raf asked.

"A few remained in stasis-sentries-should the... _enemy_ return."

...My Line...

Both Arcee and Solareclipse where putting their ninja like skills to use as they fought the Insecticon.

"Jack!" Arcee called.

"Gesshoku!"

"GO!" the two femme yelled.

"Seriously?"

...My Line...

" _Without Arcee and Solareclipse_?" June asked. " _But, Arcee is their guide_!"

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet told her. "Arcee is Jack's and Gesshoku's back up along with Solareclipse. The key card is their guide."

...My Line...

"DO IT!" Arcee yelled.

" _Listen to her, Jack, Gesshoku_ ," the woman assure her son and the young Mutou after a few moments. " _You two have made it this far, Optimus is counting on you both_."

"Roger that mom," Jack agreed.

"Ya got it," Gesshoku second.

The two of them than back up into the tunnel which allowed the door to close.

...My Line...

"Orion!" Megatron called out as he walked in. "Have you made progress with Project Iacon?"

"It would seem that I am a bit rustier than I thought," Orion answered as he turned to face him while Bladestrike moved closer to the red and blue mech.

"Wouldn't that have anything to do with your after hours research?" Megatron asked him. "Did I fail to mention that we would be tracking your activates?"

He then pressed a button and what Orion was looking at appeared on the screen.

'Scrap,' the monochrome mech thought.

"Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors?" Orion asked him. "Why would Starscream call me a Prime? I must know...who am I?"

"You are my clerk," Megatron answered. "Now get back to work and decode that database."

The red and blue mech looked at the computer before shaking his helm.

"No," the amnesic Prime told him. "I would rather erase my findings than make them available to your questionable use."

Bladestrike looked up at him in shock mixed with slight surprise, but over all happy that he was acting like the Autobot Leader that he knew. Orion pressed a button that deleted everything before placing his arm around the smaller mech and started to walk away only to stop when Megatron laughed making him to turn back around in time to see it all return.

"Did you really thank that we wouldn't be tracking and documenting all available i-ado of your variable research?" Megatron asked as Soundwave walked in making them to look over. "One of our sanctuary was activated on Cybertron?"

"You told me that our planet was dead," Orion stated as he looked at him.

"Unfortunately Orion," Bladestrike spoked up making them all to look at him. "Dat's tha only ting dat he told ya dat was true."

"That is besides the point," Megatron informed him. "Guards!" The door opened once again allowing a group of vehicons to walked in. "You will finish Protect Iacon by the time I return..." Megatron held up his weapon. "Or I will carve out your Spark before your very optics."

Bladestrike gripped the red and blue mech's arm in worry.

...My Line...

Both Jack and Gesshoku continued walking through the tunnel though the lavender tinted dark haired girl noticed something was off almost as if they were being followed. After Jack got a weapon, the two of them continued until they have to a door which opened in response to the key card and they walked inside.

"Hey everyone," Jack told everyone. "We're in."

The two of them walked to the center of the platform looking at the space where the key card is to go.

"Tageth'ah?" Gesshoku asked as she looked at Jack.

"Together," he agreed.

The two of them holding the key card bent down and placed it right in the middle before backing up as the key card returned to it's true size and everything started to glow. The floor glowed brighter as it pulled to the other side of the platform upsetting Jack's and Gesshoku's balance as the part with the key raise perpendicular to the rest of the ground. The rest of the platform glowed while floating and moving like gears of a machine with blue lights, however, this had an odd affect on Gesshoku, who bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Wow," Jack breathed. "Commencing download…I think."

...My Line...

"Soon, Optimus," Ratchet mumbled.

...My Line...

Just than the young human male jumped when Gesshoku finally screamed when the pain became to much.

"Huh? Guys!"

" _What is it Jack_?" Ratchet asked.

"Something's wrong with Gesshoku," he answered.

The young witch glowed like the key card and platform, but she could feel that she was charging as she grew to be the same height as Solareclipse in Cybertronian form and everything else became metal. Jack could only watch as the older Mutou changed from her human form to her Cybertronian one with black armor that has lavender accents and cyan biolights.

" _What's wrong with her Jack_?" Ironhide could be heard asking over the coms.

"She's changing," Jack informed him. "Into her Cybertronian form.

There sharp intake of breaths and a few curses from the bots and humans at base.

...My Line...

"No one said to stop working Pax," a vehicon told the red and blue mech when he stopped typing.

"I believe that Megatron intends to use whatever he find in Protect Iacon to harm the Autobots," Orion stated as he looked at them.

'Orion,' Bladestrike thought as he was being guarded by two vehicons though they were Seekers. 'Please just stop and worry about yourself for once?'

"Please we can warn them..."

The red and blue mech had started to walk up to them by than only to be punch in the gut.

"ORION!" the monochrome mech cried out as he tried to move towards him only to be held back.

He hit the ground only to be kicked down though he looked up at the 'Con online it's weapon and pointed it at him. Orion looked over at the younger and smaller mech, who had coolant tears falling down his face, as he held back by the Seekers.

...My Line...

"This is taking a while _…_ "

" _Of course it is_ ," Ratchet mumbled. " _We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes_."

" _What about Gesshoku how is she_?" Ironhide asked.

"She's fine," Jack answered. "No longer in pain which is good."

Jack looked over at the black and lavender femme to see that her height and build were the same as her Sister's own, but her helm was in the shape of a Valkyrie's helmet. Once the change was complete Gesshoku opened her optics just as a sound that Jack knew to will made them looked over only to freak out when they same a swarm of scraplets headed for them. Cyan optics widen in horror as some of the scraplets headed right for her and it was that horror that had her turning to her human forms that has the spacesuit protecting her from them. The herd that had been going after her changed course and headed right for the key card to which the two of them attacked trying to keep them from the Victor Sigmas.

...My Line...

"What is it Jack.

" _Scraplets!_ "

" _What's a scraplet?_ " June asked worriedly.

"Why did it have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead asked as Bumblebee threw his hands to his head.

"Scrap."

"If they chew through Vector Sigma before it reload the ma..." Ratchet trailed off when a ground bridge roared to life

"So, Vector Sigma _is_ more than legend," Megatron's voice sounded from behind them. "You, Autobots have gone through impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured: I shall never underestimate you again." Megatron stomped dangerously close to them. "Now, I assume the ones called Arcee and Solareclipse will be stepping through that portal with a reloaded Matrix of Leadership in servos."

"We hold the space bridge at all costs," Ratchet ordered.

All of the Autobots charged Megatron the next minute, who delivered a single punch to Bulkhead's midsection, which sent the massive bot hurling through the air where he landed just before the space bridge. Ratchet ran forward next while his servos replaced with swords, however, Megatron rendered them completely useless simply by grabbing Ratchet by the helm and shaking him around like a rag doll before tossing him off the metal platform. Bumblebee rained shots upon the mech, who than charged at the young scout, also grabbing him by the helm before throwing him to the ground. Prowl than slid in while firing a shots at him to get his attention off of Bumblebee, but the head 'Con grabbed him and then threw him into a pillar where Jazz rushed to his side in worry.

"You're going down, buckethead," Bulkhead shouted while tackling the much larger mech off of the metal platform and crashing into the rock below.

...My Line...

The two of them continued to hit them with either a crowbar and/or spells, but more just took their places which started to slow down the downloading.

"No, no, no," Jack panicked. "Don't quite now!" Just than they heard what sounded like an engine heading their way making them to turn around. "Arcee?"

"Solareclipse?"

However, it turned out to be the 'Con from before as it headed right before them.

"Back up bug," growled Jack, who held up his weapon, however, when the 'Con noticed the scraplets and started to back up in fear making the two of them to smirk. "Hmmm." He picked up one of the scraplets. "Hey, guys! The main course!"

Jack than through it at the 'Con, who went to run, but was unable to get away as all of them started to eat him and he fall off the platform with the Scraplets following it. The two of them than turned back when they heard what sounded like a shut down and watched as the everything went back to the way it was before Gesshoku ran over to collect the key card. Jack and Gesshoku turned towards the tunnel just as two engines sounded before they noticed Arcee and Solareclipse drive up and than transformed.

"We got the Matrix," Gesshoku told them as she held up the key card.

"Let's roll," Arcee stated.

The two femmes transformed back into their alt-modes and both Jack and Solareclipse climbed in or on before they left quickly.

...My Line...

Bulkhead went flying through the air and he landed near the other 7 downed bots as Megatron stood for a moment glaring at them before he looked over at the bridge and walked towards.

...My Line...

"STOP!" Bladestrike cried out while still being held back as the two 'Cons kept kicking the down red and blue mech.

"You've got to admit that it's a privilege to stomp the former Autobot Leader," one of the vehicon said.

Orion looked up at them than over at the image before looking back only to be punched in the face.

"No," he groaned as he was hit over and over again. "Please stop." He than brought his arms down. "Enough!" To his surprise his servos were replaced with his weapons. "I'm armed?"

The two vehicons looked at each other before attacking him only for him to fire back offlining the two while Bladestrike used that to take out the two Seekers before he rushed over to his mechfriend.

"Orion!" he called out as he fall to his knees next to him.

"Bladestrike?" the red and blue mech asked as he looked at smaller bot.

The monochrome mech smiled at him before to the larger mech's surprise Bladestrike pulled him towards him and kissed him right on his lips _AND_ Orion found himself responding to it.

"Weh need ta go," Bladestrike told him once he pulled away. "Come on."

Orion nodded his helm as the two of them stood up.

...My Line...

The two femmes drove quickly back towards the Space Bridge.

"We're almost there," Jack informed them as the bridge came into view.

"Ratchet, we have the Matrix, we're going through," Arcee said only to come to a halt with Jack getting off while Gesshoku got out of her Sister, who had also came to stop, before they transformed. "Ratchet?" They walked up to the bridge. "Something's wrong."

"We can't not go through, can we?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

"Jack," Gesshoku spoke as she handed him the key card. "Hold dis." She than stepped away before allowing her form to change and the two femmes stared in shock at the black and lavender femme, who stood before them. "Arcee, Solareclipse, we'll 'ave ta go 'hrough ourselves first before Jack." The two nodded before Lunareclipse looked at the human. "Jack, ya'll follow us 'hrough, but remain out o' sight."

"Got it," he agreed.

"If Optimus is dere on tha oth'ah side, dan restore his memories ta him," she went on. "An' make it fast."

Jack nodded his head in agreement before the three femmes ran through the bridge with Jack following not long afterward.

...My Line...

"Come, Arcee, Solareclipse," Megatron plead with nothing. "So that I may end the lineage of the Primes for all time."

However, before she could charge at him a ground bridge opened up.

"I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron," Orion's voice was heard graveness in it as he glared threateningly at the con.

"And why should you care, Orion Pax?" Megatron asked as he turned to the red and blue mech, who had narrowed his optics softly, while Bladestrike went to check on the others. "You are no Prime."

"That may be true…" he rumbled in his deep baritone. "Or yet another deception. But, this much I do know: My sympathies lie with the Autobots; and you are not one of us."

The archivist threw his servos down which turned them into swords though the one on his right hand was broken in half. He charged the 'Con while letting out a ferocious roar making his mate to gasp in shock and worry. However, Megatron was able to deflect his blow while Orion left his side unguarded which allowed the 'Con to deliver a single hard punch to his chest. Orion let out a groan of pain before he fall to the ground as Megatron released him with his helm hung low.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion," the Con sneered at him before he served a blow to the back of Orion's helm with his elbow which forced the red and blue mech to fall to the ground where he was resting on his stomach. "But, you have much to learn before you can ever again hope to stand your ground against me-a moment, sadly, which shall never come,"

Orion lifted his helm to look up at Megatron with fear in his optics as the Con lifted his arm above his helm. The ground bridge sizzed than and Arcee's, Solareclipse's, and another femme's much smaller frames somersaulting through. They made connect with Megatron's back, sending him flying over Orion and to the rock below before the space bridge sizzled again and this time Jack's even much smaller form walked straight up to the archivist, who turned his attention to the human. Jack was holding the key card out to Orion.

"Are you...curtain that I am worthy?" he asked the human boy.

"You have no idea," Jack answered as he held it up more allowing a line of neon blue to appeared and connect the two of them.

Arcee grunted in pain only to growl as she was pinned against the rock wall.

"Arcee!" the twins called out.

"How nice of you to join our reunion," Megatron sneered. "Now, if you please, the Matrix…" It was than that the warlord noticed something off making him to turned towards the three near the bridge before Megatron started to charge for Optimus. "No!"

He than raised his sheathed sword high above Optimus' turned helm, however, the Prime turned in time to catch it and the weapon between his two servos.

"Megatron…" he growled as his face mask sheathed instantly while he readjusted his grip on the blade, holding it in one servo as the other closed into a fist and pulled back. "Begone!" He rose from his knees while socking the surprised warlord continuously back before he served an up cut to his chin that sent the con flying backwards and into the rock face behind him as his team moved to his side while Optimus changed into his right servo into a blaster and his left servo into a sword. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

"It's a long story, old friend," Ratchet answered.

" _Base to Arcee and Solareclipse_ ," Fowler's voice echoed. " _We're reading 10 Autobot life signals plus one down there. Is Prime and Bladestrike with you?"_

"And Jack and Lunareclipse," she responded just as Megatron crawled over the metal ledge while growling angrily as the ground bridge opening next to them. "It's ours!"

"Autobots," Optimus ordered as his baritone voice rising above the blaster fire. "Fallback!"

"This time, he's coming with us!" Bulkhead cheered as he followed Arcee and Jack through the bridge with Ratchet racing through shortly there after while Bumblebee and the twins following before Optimus and Bladestrike jumped through.

The Prime sent a few more shots Megatron's way.

...My Line...

Jack and Arcee were the first through the bridge followed by Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and the twins while the ground bridge immediately closed after Optimus and Bladestrike walked through. The humans intermixed with the Autobots gathered around the entrance to the bridge watching the red and blue mech closely. Raf ran forward, looking at Optimus hopefully.

"Optimus?"

"Hello, Rafael," he greeted as he smiled down at the boy whose face immediately lightened.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko cheered excitedly, wrapping the boys in a hug.

Optimus turned his right arm over before gazing at the Decepticon symbol that rested there.

"Although it seems there is much I do not remember."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as he approached. "It has truly been our darkest hour. But, know this...from every indication that your spark has never ceased being that of an Autobot."

The Prime looked over at the twins, who grinned at him, as they all gathered around.


	2. 1: Operation Bumblebee!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It's been a week since Orion Pax returned to being Optimus Prime and Lunareclipse spent that week in training with either Ironhide on cannon and/or blaster like weapons, Arcee on blade weapons, Prowl, who was pleased to have some one with a mind for plans, in strategy training, Jazz in saboteur training, Ratchet in medical training though only Solareclipse knew that, and/or with Optimus in learning how to be a Prime while leading a team should anything happen to him again. Though now that they know that Bladestrike was truly carrying, the Prime and the younger mech's creators have been overprotective of him much to his cringe and the twins along with Ironhide's amusement. However, right at that moment Bladestrike was standing in front of the computers after having been ordered by his creators and mechfriend to stay in the base keeping track of Optimus and Ratchet as they were on a mission.

" _Megatron_ ," Ratchet's worried voice echoed through the opened com. link.

" _It seems you detected the ancient Autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed._ " the Prime's deep baritone rumbled some time after.

" _Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind_."

" _Without knowing what the Decepticons have exhumed, I do not think I am willing to wait_ ," Optimus stated though Ratchet could be heard cackling when the Prime's lover growled under his breath and that had Optimus flinching at the sound as Bladestrike had lite right into the middle of him for not telling them what might happen to him and worrying everyone and bot half to death because of it. " _Megatron,_ _I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics_."

" _Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I would strongly advise you to lower your weapons_ ," Megatron's voice was heard thundering through the still open comm. " _Unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction._ "

" _It can't be…_ " the mech barely whispered.

"What's wrong?" Bladestrike asked confused.

" _The Spark Extractor…._ "

"Scrap," he cursed as he remember that relic.

" _Rather unassuming..._ " Megatron rumbled with such uncontrollable glee. " _Yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius._ _And to think_ you _lead me straight to it, Optimus_ o _r should I say; Orion Pax did?_ "

"Don't listen ta 'im, Optimus!" the Elite Guard called out over the comm. link. "He's jus' tryin' ta git ta ya!"

...My Line...

A black and lavender 2011 2 door BMW 640i Coupe drove next to a black and pink 2011 2 door Jaguar C-X16 and a yellow and black sports car, who they had joined up with, as they headed for where their Medic and Prime were confronting Megatron and the other 'Cons all of them listening to what Megatron was saying to their leader.

" _You really should have kept your Decepticon Shield intact_ ," they heard Megatron tell Optimus over the com. " _For you have no idea how useful your code breaking skills proved to be during our all to brief time together_."

"Scrap," a mechanical female voice came from the BMW.

"Soundwave send the ground bridge," Megatron ordered as they got closer. "Engage them!"

The BMW and Jaguar along with the sports car drove off a cliff and then headed for where Optimus and Ratchet while dodging the other 'Cons that had opened fire on them. The two cars transformed into two femmes that looked almost alike and it took the 'Cons by surprise that the Autobots had another set of twins.

"Bumblebee, secure the package!" Optimus ordered.

The Prime, Ratchet, and the twins took care of the 'Cons on the ground just as Bumblebee raced through the 'Con's own ground bridge and when he came back through they all took off through their own just as Megatron showed to see all of his fellow 'Cons dead.

...My Line...

Bumblebee had one of Raf's cars in his servos showing them what he did while buzzing about it.

"Loop-de-loop, huh?"

The yellow and black mech nodded as he finished the story and handed the car back to Raf while Bulkhead chuckled.

"You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee."

"Optimus," Ratchet was heard saying as he pointed on the screen. "Here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected."

Optimus nodded slowly as Bladestrike moved to his side.

"An Iacon homing beacon."

Arcee and the others walked over to them while tilting her helm at them.

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?"

"The Class-A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon," Optimus answered her.

"Where you once worked as an archivist?" Bulkhead asked as he remembered the Cybertronian City.

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir," Optimus stated as he turned towards them. "It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from Decepticon reach."

"Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party."

"Well thanks to our hot shot stunt driver, this one's going in our vault," Bulkhead laughed as he patted Bumblebee on the back.

"Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Megatron?" the smaller femme asked as she frowned up at the Prime.

"Arcee, you are right to ask, and I am afraid I..." the red and blue mech trailed before closing his optics and shaking his head. "Do not remember."

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke softly as he looked back at him. "Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts?"

"Ratchet is right, love," Bladestrike spoke softly. "Don't let 'im mess wit' yar mind."

The Prime looked at him before back at the others and then looked back at him with a nod of understanding. The rest of Team Prime minus the consort and Ratchet left base to go scouting.

...My Line...

When the twins returned to the base from their scouting mission they saw that Ratchet was scanning Bumblebee as he laid on the medical berth. Raf moved forward looking worried for his guardian and friend.

"You can fix Bee, can't you?" he asked desperately.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard," Ratchet answered while pointing he pointed at the screen. "The stun-blast may have fried his T-cog."

He than returned to scanning the yellow and black mech.

"Is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly," Arcee answered her. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform."

Ratchet's scanner finally beeped.

"By the Allspark…"

"What's wrong?" Solareclipse asked as her Sister and her walked forward.

"Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged… it's missing."

"But…" Jack called putting the attention on him. "The Decepticons transform too. Why would they steal that?"

"Megatron maybe known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul," the medic told them.

Raf looked thoughtful.

"If it's not Megatron behind this. Than who was it?"

"The ones, who cannibalized Breakdown," Bulkhead rumbled in agreement.

"And tried to gut me," Arcee called.

"MECH," Ratchet stated as he turned to Optimus. "And it would appear that their knowledge of Cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated."

"Why would they want Bumblebee's part?" Raf asked confused.

Bumblebee buzzed while he stood up facing Optimus though his buzzes were short and angry. He went to walk towards the bridge when Optimus reached out a servo and rested it on his shoulder.

"Bumblebee, please?" he asked calmly. "You are not presently...equipped to handle this."

Bee buzzed angrily as Optimus rose to his full height.

"You are mistaken, friend," the Prime told him. "I _do_ know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself." He once again reached out to Bumblebee again and rested a servo on his shoulder. "And, as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not, Ratchet can just make you...a new cog thing, right?" Miko asked as she looked up at them this had Bumblebee stared at her before he let out a long string of wailing beep sounds while he sat down. Miko just stared at him for a moment and then back at the others in shock. "What'd I say?"

"Miko, a T-Cog is a bio-mechanism, not a scrapyard find," Ratchet explained as he shook his head. "If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?"

Bumblebee waved his other arm while wailing again.

{Now I really am useless! I can't talk or transform!}

"Your not useless Bee," Raf told him.

"Aright, aright," Bulkhead spoke up after a few minutes of silences. "I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back."

Arcee looked up at him.

"Your spark's in the right place, Bulkhead, but I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves."

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices," the red and blue mech agreed with her with a nod. "And I fear not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-Cog for their own sinister purpose."

Solareclipse sat next to the yellow and black mech while wrapping him up in her arms and allowing him to lean into her. The Prime watched the two as the youngest twin gave the scout, the understanding and love of some one that was more than just a friend. Azure blue optics meet cyan optics of the older twin, who looked at him as well, as understanding pace between them and with a nod of her helm that signaled that the twins would stay behind with Ratchet, Bladestrike, and Bumblebee, Optimus then gathered up the rest of the team before heading back out.

...My Line...

The twins sat with the two humans that were still at base as Bumblebee walked up behind Ratchet and beeped at him while Bladestrike was resting in his berthroom.

"Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet," Ratchet informed him only for Bumblebee to buzz at him again. "Bumblebee, I'll let you know the moment that I hear something." Bumblebee then buzzed again while tapping his shoulder. "Oh for Primus sake. Would someone please keep him occupied so I can get some work done?"

"Hey, Bee!" Raf called out from where Miko and himself were sitting playing a video game.

{What?}

"How about a video game?" the young boy asked as the scout walked over.

The pink and lavender tinted dark haired and cyan eyed females bite back groans when they realized that they were playing a racing game. Bumblebee adjusted his optics to get a look at the screen of the TV before buzzing at what game it was.

"Bad call," Miko stated.

"Gee, ya tink?" Nisshoku asked her sarcastically.

"Sorry," Raf apologized to him.

"Yeah, no big deal," Miko told him as she tossed aside the controller. "That's game's lame. What do you say to watching some TV?"

The Japanese girl then picked up the remote and turned off the game and changed the channel only to have a commercial of a new car come on.

"Scrap," the youngest Mutou cursed as she sunk down in her seat.

" _The new urbana 500_ ," an announcer called out over the music. " _It won't just rock your world. It will transform it_."

They all sat there frozen in front of the TV before Bumblebee wailed while bringing his servos to his helm. He then turned and walked away from the kids while sulking.

'Oh, Bumblebee,' the younger witch hybrid thought with a sigh.

"Man, taking the auto out of an Autobot," Miko softly started as she walked him leave. "So not a good thing."

"Bee, c'mon," Raf begged as he ran up to the bot, who stopped. "Your amazing even without wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything."

It was just than that Arcee and Jack came speeding in.

"Personal best Arcee," Jack told her as he took off his helmet. "You hit 120 easily."

"Uh-oh," the two of them said at the same time as Bumblebee buzzed again before stumping away.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out. "Where do you think you're going?" Bee buzzed sarcastically making the twins to flinch. "You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise! Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered!" Bumblebee then went to walk around him making the medic to latch onto his shoulders and turning him back to face him. "You'll just have to remain in the silo until..." Bumblebee brushed his servo off while buzzing threateningly before he then turned and stalked off with a slouch. "Yes, Bumblebee...Until I can fix you."

...My Line...

"This could be it," Bulkhead told Bumblebee when the monitor beeped. "I'll alert the others." Bumblebee buzzed cut him off. "I know you and I can handle it, Bee, but there's no reason to. What are you trying to prove?"

The scout buzzed again before Bulkhead vented a sigh as he finally agreed.

"We're goin' wit' ya two," Lunareclipse spoke up as she walked over to them.

"Totally," her twin agreed.

Both twins were in their Cybertronian forms which had many of the Cybertronians on earth thanking that they were split-spark twins though they weren't.

"Alright," Bulkhead agreed as he turned back to the ground bridge control.

Once he opened the ground bridge, the four of them walked through it just before Bladestrike walked into the main hanger after coming out of recharge.

"Huh?" he blinked owlishly. "Where is everyone and bot?"

...My Line...

Bulkhead and the twins were the first to jump out of the ground bridge.

"Clear," the green mech informed Bumblebee, who jumped out of the ground bridge. "I still don't know how you got me to agree to let you to come along." He pointed at him. "Your worse than Miko."

"There is no one worse dan Miko," the twins told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Bulkhead waved. "I know." Bumblebee buzzed at him. "Not every mission ends in a high speed pursuit, but without your..." Bumblebee buzzed. "Fine I'll drop it, but if Optimus finds out this was not mine nor the twins idea." The yellow and black buzzed while waving at him before Bulkhead turned to the scanner. "The signal is coming from over there." They all looked over at a cave entrance. "It's coming our way fast!"

The twins had to dodge as Knockout came zooming out of the cave at high speed.

"Catch me if you can!" he called out as he drove away.

"I'll get him!" Bulkhead told them as he moved to follow only for Breakdown to come running out with Barricade right behind him. "Okay, you get him."

"Solareclipse, go wit' Bumblebee!" Lunareclipse called out as she followed Bulkhead towards the two 'cons.

"Ya got it, Sis!" the black and pink femme called out before running after the yellow and black mech.

The two Autobots locked weapons with the two 'Cons as the younger Mutou twin transformed and zoomed after the other two mechs.

...My Line...

It didn't take Solareclipse long to reach the two though she quickly drove past Bumblebee to where she was next to Knockout and reamed into him.

"HEY!" the 'Con yelled. "WATCH THE PAINT!"

"One, hays fer horses!" Solareclipse called out back. "An' two, cry meh a river den build a bridge an' git ov'ah it!"

The two noticed that Bumblebee turned to use his weapons only for it not to work.

"Your not even going to try and shot out my tires?" Knockout asked in confusion as he pulled to a stop making Solareclipse to pull to a stop as well seeing as she was surprised. "Bumblebee where's your famous horse power?" This had the femme groaning in annoyance. "Show me some speed!" Bumblebee charged at him only for Knockout to start driving again, but with Solareclipse next to him reaming into his side. "Would you stop!?"

"No!" the femme answered as she once again reamed into him.

The two of them noticed Bumblebee right behind them on the back of an old truck.

"A rental car," laugh Knockout.

"Oh, shut up," the femme growled as she slammed into his side harder then normal.

This caused Knockout to go spinning for a bit before he managed to right himself as from the black and pink Autobot femme's side a pair of cannons appeared and she started to shoot at him. The 'Con started to serve to avoid the shots while he kept going and it was really starting to piss her off. The two noticed the tires on the back of the truck Bumblebee was using came off.

"I would stay and run doughnuts around you, but I have a delivery to make," Knockout said only to be slammed into. "Damn it Femme watch the paint!"

"I couldn't give a rats ass about yar paint, Princess!" she growled. "I swear, ya act more like a femme dan mah Sist'ah an' I do! Which is to say weh never do! An' hello dis is a war thus ruined paint. Dumb aft!" She slammed into him one more time before falling back and doing a u-turn to help Bumblebee when he suddenly went off the cliff. "BUMBLEBEE!"

She was quick to transform into her bipedal mode and climb down the side of the cliff to reach Bumblebee.

::Bulkhead to Solareclipse:: Bulkhead commed her.

::Solareclipse here:: she commed back. ::Is someting wrong, Bulk?::

::Just wanted to know if Bumblebee and you got the Relic:: he answered.

She flinched as she made it down to the cliff to Bumblebee.

::'Fraid not, Bulk:: she told him. ::Knockout got away::

::Scrap:: the wrecker cursed.

::Solareclipse, wha' 'appened?:: Lunareclipse commed next. ::Ya alt-mode is down right fast. So, how tha pit did ya lose KO?::

::Bumblebee used a rusty old truck an' went ov'ah a cliff:: was her blunt of an answer. ::So, I had ta turn back around ta git ta 'im::

::Double Scrap:: both Lunareclipse and Bulkhead cursed.

::I'm goin' ta git a hold o' base:: the black and pink femme let them know as she checked Bumblebee over.

::Got it:: the green mech agreed. ::Lunareclipse and I are on our way now::

::Rog'ah dat, Bulk:: she agreed. ::Solareclipse out:: Venting a sigh of relief when she noticed that Bumblebee was only out cold, the femme than did something that she knew was going cause a helmach. ::Solareclipse ta base. Do ya read? Ov'ah::

::Base here:: Bladestrike's familiar voice answered. ::Wha' do ya need, Solar? An' where in tha pit are ya?::

::I need a ground bridge, Bladestrike:: she answered his first question. ::An' as fer ya second question...I tink I would with'ah explain dat only once:: She vented a another sigh. ::An' 'ave Ratchet prepare med-bay::

::Are ya hurt?:: the monochrome mech asked as ground bridge opened for her.

::I'm fine:: she answered as she was soon joined by Bulkhead and her Sister. ::It's Bumblebee::

There was a pause at the green mech picked up the yellow and black mech.

::WHAT?!:: two voice yelled at the same time.

Solareclipse jumped a foot in the air as her helm started to ach.

::We're comin' 'hrough now:: she informed them before cutting off the coms.

...My Line...

Solareclipse sat next to the scout as he laid on the medical berth still out cold while Raf stood next to it.

"Out of all your scrap brained ideas," Ratchet started to scold Bulkhead. "Taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has access to his wheels!"

"He improvised," Bulkhead told him.

"Hey," Raf called out to them. "Bee's waking up."

"You've already lost your voice box and your t-cog," Ratchet scolded the yellow and black mech. "Were you really trying to add your spark to the list?"

{I'm useless} the scout buzzed.

"Don't say that Bumblebee," Raf told him. "Your not useless."

"Raf's right Bumblebee," Solareclipse told him softly.

Lunareclipse watched from where she was standing with a soft smile on her face knowing that Bumblebee would be good for her little Sister.

"Look, I hate to break up this pity party," Arcee called. "But, 'Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events," Optimus rumbled as he walked up while the green mech and blue femme moved to the side. "But, we cannot afford to take anymore unnecessary risks."

"Uh-oh," both twins mumbled.

"Bumblebee," he said using what the twins called his leader voice. "You are not to leave our base...not until we can retrieve your missing biomechanism."

The twin looked at each other as the Prime turned around to walk away as he tone of voice lift no room to argue. Heck, not even Bladestrike, who was seen as the red and blue mech's consort, could argue with him when he uses that tone. Ratchet looked at Optimus before looking back at Bumblebee and then turned his attention to the black and lavender femme.

"Lunareclipse, come with me," he spoke to her.

"Hai," she nodded in agreement before following him.

They walked towards Optimus.

"Bumblebee is right to be less than hopeful," he told Optimus, who never stopped walking. "But, you and I both know there exists a way to make him whole again."

"A transplant," the Prime said as he came to stop. "But, that would require a donor."

Lunareclipse looked confused as the red and blue mech went to walk away again.

"You need look no farther than the Autobot standing before you."

"UH?" Lunareclipse yelled in surprise while gawking at Ratchet.

This of course had Optimus stopping and finally turning to look at them.

"A generous offer, old friend," Optimus told him. "But, your solution would merely trade one Autobot's handicap for another."

"I don't rely on my T-Cog," Ratchet protested. "Not like Bumblebee does! The ability to transform is virtually wasted only me. This is where I spend my days, where my thoughts and hands are of value, not my weapons and wheels." He looked over at Bumblebee, who looked depressed. "Besides, our team can't afford to be shy another warrior in the field even though we have Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Bladestrike, and the Eclipse twins."

"You make a complying case, but know that we will find Bumblebee's T-Cog," the Autobot Leader told him.

"Optimus, MECH are savages," Ratchet pointed out. "Who knows what kind of damage they could have already done to it? Or if I can repair it even with Lunareclipse's help?"

At this the Prime looked at the black and lavender femme, who looked back at him.

"What does Ratchet mean by that?" he asked her.

"Ratchet has bin trainin' meh as anoth'ah medic, Optimus," she answered. "I 'ave always bin good wit' fixin' tings an' in tha no-maj world, I am a mechanic."

"She's a fast learner Optimus," Ratchet told him with a hint of pride. "Soaks up everything I teach her like...what the humans would say...a sponge."

"I was a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts," she said proudly before venting a sigh at their blanks looks. "Ravenclaw is tha house of tha cleav'ah an' intelligent. Dose, who value knowledge above all else." She snorted at that. "What's knowledge wit'out a way ta use it? An' do not ask why tha school was given dat name as I do not know tha answer."

The Prime nodded as he found that having another medic would be useful and it would give Ratchet more time to focus on the Synthetic En. He than looked back at the white and red mech.

"Are you sure about this, old friend?" the red and blue mech asked.

"Yes, I am," Ratchet answered him.

"Very well," he agreed. "Get the med-bay ready."

The two 'bots nodded their helms before moving over to get everything set.

"Obviously, since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery," Ratchet explained as he went over everything to make sure that was it all set up. "Therefore one of you must serve as my proxy and help Lunareclipse." He than looked at the other 6 'bots though he shook his head at the green mech. "Better at breaking things." He than moved on making Bulkhead to relax. "Not steady enough." This time it was Jazz, who relaxed, as Ratchet moved onto Ironhide. "Better at shooting things." Lunareclipse was highly amused as she watched the black mech vent a sigh of relief. "Optimus' needs your mind in the field." She almost busted up laughing when the normally emotionless Prowl sagged in relief. "Don't know how to use a wrench." The black and lavender femme snorted as her Sister bolted after that was said. "Arcee!"

"Optimus has steadier servos," Arcee said as she looked straight ahead hoping he would change his mind.

"Steady and much to large too be rooting around beneath my hood," Ratchet informed her with a nod.

"Besides ya'll 'ave meh wit' ya," the older Mutou twin stated with a grin.

Arcee sighed and began to walk away while trying to mentally prepare for it.

"Arcee, you can do this," Jack told her. "You're are steely as they come."

"On a battlefield," she informed him. "Not in an operating theater."

"Same thing," Jack said as he shrugged. "As long as you're behind the knife and not under it."

"Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on or be all cranky?" Miko asked as she tilted her head. "'Cause that would be weird."

"No, Miko," Lunareclipse spoke up. "Bumblebee won't transform inta an ambulance nor will he be cranky."

"If you say so," the Japanese girl said with a shrug.

The black and lavender femme rolled her optics before moving over to help Ratchet with the set up. Though once everything was ready and the two patients were on their own berths, Lunareclipse checked them over before looking at Arcee and nodding her helm.

"Introducing Stasis," the blue femme announced.

The yellow and black mech sat up to look at Ratchet.

{Thank you}

"You can thank me when it's...over..." Ratchet told him before passing out.

"Okay Bumblebee," Arcee sighed. "You're turn."

Just than the computer started to beep rapidly.

"What's happening?" Raf asked.

"Ratchet's flat-lining," Miko said as she looked frantic with her hands on her head.

"No, he isn't," Lunareclipse informed her as she moved to see what was going on.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon," Optimus told them.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic," Bulkhead stated.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out," Optimus ordered.

Arcee clenched her fist clearly happy that she didn't have to help do any surgery.

"Yes," she softly cheered.

{Alright} Bumblebee said as he stood ready to fight.

"Except for our patients," Optimus added making the young mech to set back down sadly before he turned to the blue femme. "It would be best to interrupt stasis."

Arcee nodded before she began the process to wake Ratchet and then turned to leave with the others.

"Optimus," Solareclipse spoke up as she walked over while the said mech turned towards her. "I'll stay here wit' Bladestrike, Bumblebee, an' Ratchet. If it's alright wit' ya?"

"Of course," he agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots walked out of the ground bridge with the Prime in the lead holding a scanner in hand while looking for the correct way to go.

...My Line...

Solareclipse groaned when the coms. chimed already knowing, who it is, just before Fowler appeared on the screen.

" _Prime_!" he yelled. " _Breaking News_!"

"Wha' is tha problem dis time Fowl'ah?" the black and pink femme asked just as Bumblebee ran up.

" _Huh_?" Fowler said in confusion. " _Where's Prime_?"

"Mission," the young Mutou answered with a sigh while Bumblebee buzz.

" _Look, let him know that I received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center of operations of MECH_."

{Yes!} Bumblebee cheered. {I can go and get my T-Cog back!}

" _For the love of_..." Fowler groaned. " _Get me someone, who speaks something over than bleep_?"

"'Ello," the femme growled at him. "I'm right here!"

"We can help," Raf told him.

"What?" they heard Ratchet asked though he wasn't completely awake. "Do I hear a fuzor in need of a voice-box repair?"

" _What's a fuzor_?" Fowler asked. " _What's going on over there_?"

"I am able!" Ratchet called out as he sat up. "Just ask Bantor. He was all mandrel before I put a tiger in his tank."

Solareclipse snorted in amusement while Fowler looked at them confused.

{Stay here} Bumblebee told the humans.

"But, Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base," Raf said.

{Please?} Bumblebee asked him. {I need to get it back}

"Send tha coordinates, Agent Fowl'ah," Solareclipse said. "We'll make sure dat Optimus gits 'em." The Agent nodded his head though he looked confused and slightly concerned to boot as he sent over the coordinates to them. Bumblebee than went to plug them into the ground bridge after the agent hung up. "I'm goin' wit' ya, Bumblebee." Solareclipse changed to her human form with a vicious smirk on her face. "Let's see how MECH cin handle Magic?"

{Okay} Bumblebee agreed as he activated the bridge.

...My Line...

The group of Autobots all climbed up the mountain side till they reached a cliff and looked over it to see Knockout, Breakdown, and Barricade.

"I don't get it," Breakdown said after he finished hammering away. "All this chipping away with my hammer..." He looked at it before looking at the other one. "Just to bring Megatron another hammer?"

"I think I have to agree with him on this one," Barricade seconded as he raised an optic ridge.

Lunareclipse looked over the Prime wondering that other hammer was.

"That hammer is the relic of one of the 13 original Primes," Optimus informed them.

"What really?" Bulkhead asked.

"Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon dooms day device?" Arcee asked.

"It would seem to reason that besides confiscated Decepticon artillery any artifacts stared in the vaults below Iacon would also have been shipped off world," the Prime answered. "And none would be greater than this..." They all looked back at the hammer. "The Forge of Solus Prime. For it possesses the power to mystical infused raw materials with working mechanisms."

"As in if we have it than we can pound any weapon we ever dream of into exists?" Bulkhead asked in awe.

'Dat doesn't sound like a good idea,' thought the black and lavender femme.

"Or possibly constrict a new T-Cog for Bumblebee," Optimus added.

'Now dat sound like a bett'ah idea,' she thought again while watching.

...My Line...

"Point meh T-Cog," Nisshoku whispered as she held her wand flat in her hand.

Both her and Bumblebee watched as it spun around before pointing towards a large storage building.

{My T-Cog is in there?} Bumblebee asked her.

"Yes, it is," she answered with a nod. "Now let's go!" The two of the ran over to the door where the yellow and black mech destroyed the door and they walked inside though when some of MECHs soldiers went to aim at them, Nisshoku held out her wand towards them. "IMMOBULUS!" At this all of the soldiers within the line of her spell froze unable to move before she flicked her wand and silently disarmed them, however, she was worried about the fact that were trying to make their own Cybertronian. "Go, Bumblebee!"

The yellow and black mech ran forward and started to attack Starscream while Nisshoku took care of the MECH members.

...My Line...

"Time to get a grip," Knockout stated as Breakdown finished hammering away at the rocks.

At Optimus signal the Autobots all made their move. Prowl and Jazz heading right before Barricade while Arcee and Optimus attack Knockout as Lunareclipse and Bulkhead charged at Breakdown with Ironhide providing cover fire for all three groups.

"What the hell?" the black mech asked when the Prime and blue femme were pushed back by some kind of shield.

"Autobots check out my new finish protector," Knockout taunted.

"BOMBARDA!" Gesshoku shouted once she was back in her human form and holding her wand at Knockout. The spell sent the red 'Con flying till he hit the ground making the lavender tinted dark haired female to smirk while twirling her wand. "Would ya look at dat? Magic works." She then looked over the other two 'bots. "Arcee, help Bulkhead! Let meh back up Prime!"

"Right," the blue femme agreed having been the first to get over her shock.

Gesshoku ran over to the Prime while Arcee moved to help Bulkhead.

...My Line...

Nisshoku continued to use her magic to disarm the MECH soldiers with ease while throwing up shields to stop bullets from hitting her. Bumblebee was using his fist to attack the MECH soldiers and he hit one hard enough to hit MECH's prototype version of a Cybertronian before he used a barrel to take out the rest. The yellow and black mech than jumped onto the prototype, destroyed some of it, and got his T-Cog only to be blasted back by Starscream.

"So, close and yet..."

"Our location and prototype has been comprised," Silas interrupted Starscream. "Destroy the intruders and meet at the rendezvous point with my T-Cog!"

The pink tinted dark haired female raised an eyebrow at that as the MECH Leader ran off.

"I am not one of your foot soldiers," Starscream told him. "I am a consultant." She looked over at Bumblebee started to wake up before turning into her Cybertronian form just as Starscream picked up the T-Cog. "One move and your precious biomech is scrap."

...My Line...

"Ratchet how are you feeling?" Jack asked as Miko, Raf, and him walked over when the medic got up.

"Fine," he answered as he moved about. "In fact, I feel as if nothings...changed."

Just than the computer beeped from Fowler showed on the screen.

" _PRIME_!" he called.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

" _Has Prime reached the coordinates_?" the Agent asked.

"Coordinates?" Ratchet asked with a confused look.

" _A possible MECH location that I sent to him half an hour ago_!" Fowler answered.

"Don't worry Agent Fowler," Jack told him. "It's taken care of."

"Optimus had to got lock some fenders with the 'Cons," Miko added.

"So Bumblebee and Solareclipse went instead," Raf finished.

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelled. "BUMBLEBEE CAN'T DO THAT! He's still recovering from surgery."

"Ah, about that," Raf said nervously.

...My Line...

Starscream let out a cry of pain as blast hit his side before the black and pink femme took the T-Cog from him.

"Tanks Scream'ah," she said cheekily. "We'll be takin' back dis T-Cog now." She placed it into Bumblebee's servo. "Go, Bumblebee!" She pulled out her kanata and moved to intercept Starscream. "Git dat back ta Base!"

{But, what about you?} the young mech buzzed.

"I'll be fine!" she answered as she used her cannon on the Ex-Con. "NOW GO!"

The Autobot Scout ran for the hole in the door while Solareclipse continued to attack Starscream only for the gray Seeker to manage to escape.

...My Line...

Gesshoku growled under her breath as Knockout kept pushing Optimus back with the relic while at the same time dodging her spells while Ironhide was getting just as annoyed as her.

"For the most creative use of a shield generator in a support role is...Knockout!" the red mech taunted.

The lavender tinted dark haired witch hybrid growled under her breath before taking her Cybertronian form quickly. However, when she did Barricade tossed both Prowl and Jazz into her sending them to the ground as he moved to help Breakdown, however, it was just than that Bulkhead picked up the Forge of Solus Prime attacked Breakdown with it sending the 'Con flying till he crashed into Barricade, who crashed into Knockout, sending the shield generator flying. The red 'Con got up and ran for it only for the green wrecker to destroy it, however, a blast from a ground bridge sent Bulkhead to the ground while the Forge fall just a feet behind him.

"Bulkhead!" both femmes cried out.

Lunareclipse let out another growl when Megatron walked through with his fusion cannon still pointed at the green mech, who was out cold, while he picked up the Forge.

"Na-ah," he told them as all three activated their weapons making to stand down while the three 'Cons ran over to him. "A relic of the Primes, here on Earth?" The Decepticon Leader started to walk back towards the bridge while still facing them. "The Decepticon Cause is once again indebted to the tribute of Orion Pax."

Once the three Autobots were sure that Bulkhead wasn't in danger they opened fire before all four 'Cons went through and the ground bridge closed. Both femmes ran over to the green mech as he started to get up looking worried.

"I'm fine," he told them.

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet spoke over the coms. " _We have reason to believe that we have located MECHs center of operations_." The black and lavender femme looked up at Optimus. " _Bumblebee and Solareclipse are already there_."

"Scrap," the younger Autobot cursed.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots ran through the bridge when opened at the location to see both Bumblebee and Solareclipse walk out of the hanger with yellow and black mech holding his biomech.

"A lit' late, ya know," the black and pink femme stated as she placed her servos onto her hips.

"Ratchet," Optimus called through the coms. "Reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery."

He looked back at his team.

"Thanks to me, Megatron has the Forge," Bulkhead sighed.

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to voluble use," Optimus started to say. "I do not believe that we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it."

The twins looked at each other.

"Why is dat?" Solareclipse asked as they looked back at him.

The Prime looked at them.

"Because it can only be used by a Prime," he answered.

The Sisters once again shared a look before the ground bridge reopened and everyone walked through it.

...My Line...

They all stood together as Ratchet ran a scan before he turned and walked over to them.

"Well, the good news is that Bumblebee's T-Cog was still in tack thanks to Solareclipse's quick thinking," the medic informed them. "Though I did what I could to reinstall it."

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend," the Prime told him.

"And we didn't stick with plan A to let Ratchet donate his Cog...why?" Miko asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't except it," Jack answered.

They all looked over when Bumblebee buzzed as he stood up from the berth.

"Bumblebee easy," Lunareclipse told him from where she stood nearby.

The yellow and black mech buzzed again as he twist and turned.

"Bumblebee please, recovery takes time," Ratchet stated as Bumblebee went to transform.

"Bumblebee!" the black and lavender femme growled.

The transformation was slow going at first, but the young scout was able to take his alt-mode form once again. They all smiled as the humans cheered as Bee swerved before hunking.

"Anywhere," Raf told him as he ran over and got in. "Just drive."

The twins shared a look at this as Bumblebee took off.

"Solareclipse..."

"On it," the younger twin interrupted her older Sister before transforming as well. "Yo, Bee, wait up!"

She than speed off after him.

"Dose two, I swear," Lunareclipse sighed as she shook her head.

The others all cackled at that as they watched.


	3. 2: Loose Cannon!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It was a normal and quiet night at the base until the intercom went off.

"Would some one please shut dat fraggin' ting up?" Gesshoku yelled in question as she sat in front of a mountain of textbooks.

"I'm wit' Nee-chan on dis," Nisshoku nodded her head as she also has a good size pile of textbooks in front of her.

The red and blue mech shot them a look of disapproval only for Gesshoku to shot him a look that stated that she didn't want to hear it while also motioning to the books in front of her Sister and her with a raised eyebrow.

" _PRIME_!" Fowler's voice yelled.

"OH FER THA LOVE O' PRIMUS!" both Sisters yelled in anger while also throwing their hands up into the air.

Bladestrike and Ironhide looked highly amused along with Jazz while Optimus once again gave that disapproval look that the twins ignored.

" _What in blazes are your people doing out there_?" the Agent asked making them look at him confused. " _We had an agreement: no collateral damage_!"

"I am sorry Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for," the Prime informed them as the 7 in question gathered to glare at the screen.

" _What of the twins_?" he asked.

"PRIMUS DAMN IT!" Nisshoku yelled. "WE'RE HERE AS WELL!" Gesshoku glared at the man. "TRYIN' TA PLAY CATCH UP OR RISK GITTIN' KICKED OUT O' COLLAGE!"

The bots and Agent looked at them in surprise as they had forgotten about the fact that they were going to collage...well minus Ironhide as he was the one taking them both to school.

" _Then explain why I am receiving reports of two jumbo-size bots mixing it up 20 miles outside of Omaha_?" he asked.

"Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately..." Arcee added. "Megatron just can't seem to keep his ranks in line."

" _Well, I'm just arriving at the scene_ ," Fowler told them. " _Have a look_."

The camera than showed a smoking spaceship thing with a blue looking Cybertronian taking cover.

"I don't know..." Bulkhead said as they all studied the image. "Paint job a side, it can't be Skyquake." He turned to Bumblebee than. "You and Optimus pummeled him into the ground."

"Before Starscream yanked him back out," Arcee remained him. "As some kind of undead terracon."

"Couldn't Skyquake 'ave a twin broth'ah?" Gesshoku asked them.

This had everybot looking at her in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Ratchet asked.

"Tink about it," Nisshoku spoke up as she caught onto her Sister's thought patterns. "Gesshoku an' I look alike in both human an' Cybertronian forms, but weh 'ave only two tings different in our Cybertronian form..."

"The accents of your paint jobs and your helm designs," Prowl said in realization.

"But, tha question still stands," Jazz added. "Who's tha dance partn'ah?"

The camera than traveled forward a few feet before it focused on another spaceship with a familiar white bot hiding behind it.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed in shock. "It is one of us."

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked before he broke out into a bit of laughter. "Jackie's back!"

Bulkhead clapped Bumblebee on the shoulder.

" _I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back_!" Fowler told them angrily. " _We have to contain this situation before we all wind up on the 11 'Clock news_!"

"Autobots!" the Autobot Leader called out. "Prepare to roll out!" He than glanced at the twins. "All, but Bladestrike, Ratchet, and the twins."

"Oh, tank Primus," the Sisters cheered before going back to their school work.

The group of 7 ran out of through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

The group of Autobots all jumped out of the ground bridge and split up as the 'Con fired upon them with them returning fire.

"Jackie!?" Bulkhead called out as he ran to his side.

The others were all firing at the 'Con, who was firing back, when he noticed Fowler's Jet and scanned.

"Oh, no, you don't," Wheeljack said as he ran after him.

"WHEELJACK!" the Prime called out.

"JACKIE NO!" Bulkhead yelled when the white bot fired his cannons.

The blast hit a gas pump which sent off a chain reaction of explosions, however, the 'Con managed to escape.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow," Wheeljack stated after he turned to shot the 'Con down.

"Dreadwing?"

"Actually that was your handiwork, sparky," Arcee informed him as she walked up.

"It's called a gas station," Bulkhead explained. "It's kind of like an Energon depo. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire."

"Uh, our 'Con's getting away!" the ivory mech stated.

Optimus moved to stand in front of him.

"Wheeljack, there are other consideration," he informed him. "While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead."

The Prime than called for a ground bridge before they all walked through.

...My Line...

The twins looked up from their work as the others walked in with Wheeljack right behind them. Ironhide was the first to notice that they managed to make some head way into their school work while Bladestrike sat nearby watching them. Ratchet upon seeing Wheeljack injured had him move over to the med-bay where he sat about fixing.

"Ow, take it easy, Doc!" the mech said as he moved. "I need that arm."

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it," Ratchet scolded.

"Look Commander, apology for the fireworks," Wheeljack told him. "Won't happen again. But, I tracked Dreadwing across the light years of space."

"I thought that you were roving the galaxies," Bulkhead said. "Looking for Autobot refugees."

"I was until I found one," Wheeljack informed him. "A Wrecker."

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

"Seaspray," Wheeljack answered.

"How is old barnacle butt?" Bulkhead asked with a laugh.

"Not so good, Bulk," he answered. "Blown to bits actually."

"What?" the green mech asked. "No."

"Dreadwing," Optimus growled.

"My flier, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light-years from Madeira," Wheeljack continued his tale. "We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Andromeda System. But, Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission,'cause he got to Seaspray first. Proximity bomb was supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad that the Jackhammer can take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar system before catching up with him. And he led me right back to this marble...some coincidence, huh?"

"I know of this Dreadwing," Optimus stated. "He was Captain of a Seeker Armada, and, as such, like his twin, Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon Cause." Nisshoku smirked at being right while Gesshoku rolled her eyes. "Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one try master."

"An' no doubt ta see if 'is twin is dead," Jazz added.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit," Wheeljack said as he got to his feet. "It's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited," Optimus informed him. "Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measure as a team, lest we risk endangering the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" the white mech asked with a growl.

"Dat's not wha' he is sayin' Wheeljack," Gesshoku spoke up as she walked down the stairs.

"Than what is he saying?" the Wrecker asked as he turned to her.

Only he stumbled back when once she reached the ground, a black and lavender femme took her place.

"He's sayin' dat weh should plan an attack, but use a location dat does not 'ave humans," she answered before she looked at the Prime and Prowl. "A quarry, mountains, a desert, or even a gorge would do."

"Agreed," the red and blue mech nodded his head.

The older monochrome mech felt proud of his student for already having locations that would less likely have humans anywhere nearby in mind.

"YOU!" they all heard Fowler yelled as he walked in making the twins to groan. "Loose cannon! Your Cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Wheeljack questioned.

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie," Bulkhead answered. "You need an Earth-based vehicle mode outside of here."

"That spaceship you shot down-not Earth-based!" Fowler yelled. "I had to jump through some pretty big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight." The agent than glared at Optimus. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime."

"A tighter leash?" Wheeljack asked as he turned to look at the human. "Let my clarify, tiny."

"Jackie," Bulkhead said in warning.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people," he informed him before stalking out of the room.

"I'll talk to him," Bulkhead said before looking at the Prime. "With your permission."

"Of course," Optimus agreed with a nod.

"So, the new guy has a little problem with authority," Fowler said as he put his hands on his hips after Bulkhead left.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command."

"Hmm," Fowler hummed while looking towards the way that Bulkhead and Wheeljack left in suspiciously. "Black Ops."

"They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back."

Lunareclipse looked towards the way that Wheeljack and Bulkhead went with a worried look before she headed that way.

...My Line...

Lunareclipse let out a vented sigh as she walked towards a cave that she knew that the Jackhammer was in.

"That's what I am talking about," she heard Bulkhead tell Wheeljack as she walked up. "The Wreckers are Autobots. There just aren't that many of us left. But, if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this...once and for all."

"Mechs like Optimus, they talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty," Wheeljack said as if it was a fact.

"Woah, woah, woah," the black and lavender femme spoke up as she walked into the cave.

"Lunareclipse?" Bulkhead asked as the Hybrid moved to stand next to him.

"I came ta see if everyting is alright," she told him.

He looked at Wheeljack.

"Anyways, you don't know Optimus like I do," Bulkhead told him. "Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing...blah, blah, blah," Wheeljack interrupted.

Before Lunareclipse could say anything to that just than there was a steady beeping coming from the Jackhammer, so the three Autobots walked on board.

" _Wheeljack_ ," a voice called out. " _I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you_."

"Is dat...?" Lunareclipse started to ask as she looked at Wheeljack.

"Dreadwing," the ivory mech growled.

" _Meet me at these coordinates if you have the spark_ ," Dreadwing said.

"I'll see you there, Con," the Wrecker smirked. "Just to watch you fry."

"Jackie, it's a trap," Bulkhead warned as the said bot sat in the chair.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me?" he asked as the engines of the ship rumbled to a start. "You coming with?"

Bulkhead sat in the copilot seat.

"At least let me call for backup," the green mech said.

"You know Wreckers don't call for back up..."

"They call for clean up," the two finished together.

The ivory mech than looked at the femme.

"What about you, femme?"

"One, mah name is Lunareclipse," said femme stated. "Two, I am not leaving Bulkhead an' finally, someone has ta show ya dat dere are some Primes not like how ya tink dey are."

"Why do you care?" Wheeljack asked.

"Because she's a Prime candidate, Jackie," Bulkhead answered. "So, she kinda took offense to what you said."

"I didn't know a femme could be a Prime or even a candidate," said Wrecker said in surprise as he got the ship out of the cave and into the air.

"Well, now ya know," Lunareclipse stated.

Wheeljack glanced at her when he caught the sass in her tone as got the ship on course.

...My Line...

"I wasn't certain you'd come," the 'Con muttered as Wheeljack walked up.

"I don't like unfinished business," Wheeljack stated.

Lunareclipse watched from the other side of a gorge as the two mechs squared off against each other. They than hurled something into the empty space between them which contact and caused explosion which rocked everything around them. She saw Wheeljack emerge from the smoke, heading right for the 'Con with his dual katana raised over his head. The The mech turned around and ran deeper into the forest heading right for Bulkhead and the black and pink lavender.

"If you think that you can fly right on out of here..."

"Think again..." Bulkhead continued for him as he pointed his cannons at him.

"Cause weh would love ta see ya try," Lunareclipse finished as she held a pair of sais in her hands.

The black and lavender femme blinked when she noticed Dreadwing smirked while looking directly below Bulkhead where she saw a red light blinking though she wasn't the only one.

"BULKHEAD!" the two Autobots called out.

However, their warning came to late as an explosion destroyed the ground under the green mech and into the depths below. Lunareclipse moved away from the edge quickly as rocks started to pile around the two mechs though once again Dreadwing escape though the two engaged in combat though the black and lavender femme managed to comm. the base.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead's and Lunareclipse's signals are a 1000 miles from here," Ratchet told Optimus and Solareclipse, who both stood behind him. "I have to imagine that Wheeljack is with them."

"Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked.

"No response," was Ratchet's answer as he turned around only for the computer to beep.

"Well, dat was weird," the black and pink femme stated as they looked at it.

Ratchet opened up the com. link to show a picture of Lunareclipse.

" _Lunareclipse ta base_ ," the familiar voice of the older hybrid called as the sound of metal on metal reached their ears.

"Nee-sama!" the black and pink femme called out in relief.

"Lunareclipse, what is going?" the Prime asked.

" _Dreadwing challenged Wheeljack ta a fight, but Bulkhead an' I 'hought it was a trap_ ," she answered. " _So, weh decided ta tag along an' as it would turn out Bulkhead an' I were right about it bein' a trap_." They heard a mech cry out in pain and figured that it was Dreadwing. " _Bulkhead an' Wheeljack are caught und'ah a pile o' rocks an'...well...I'm kinda o' fightin' Dreadwing, so...a lit' back up would be nice_."

"Ratchet open the ground bridge!" the Prime ordered before walking towards it as the medic did as ordered.

"Optimus," Solareclipse called out as she moved towards. "Permission ta tag along?"

The red and blue mech turned to look at her.

"I do not think that well be a good idea," he rumbled. "Especially not with Megatron after you and your Sister."

"Wit' all do respect, Sir," the black and pink femme stated. "But, dat jus' it, she's mah Sist'ah. I maybe young'ah dan 'er, but dat means nothin' when she's in trouble."

The Prime looked at her for a moment before venting a sigh.

"Very well," he finally agreed. "Let's roll out."

The two of them transformed into their alt-modes before going through the bridge.

...My Line...

The black and lavender femme let out a soft groan as she leaned against a rock holding her side where a wound was to try and keep from losing anymore Energon and blood mix. She knew that Dreadwing had already took off with Bulkhead, who had managed to get free, and than gone to help the younger Autobot after the 'Con had injured her to kept her from following. The sound of a ground bridge opening up had her looking over to see the Prime and her Sister come through.

"A lit' late, ya two," Lunareclipse tried to joke.

"Nee-sama," a voice called out as the jaguar quickly transformed into Solareclipse, who rushed over to her. "Are ya alright?"

"I'll be fine aft'ah seein' Ratchet," was the older twin's answer.

"Where are Wheeljack and Bulkhead?" the Prime asked.

"I did wha' I could, Prime, but Dreadwing managed ta take off wit' Bulkhead aft'ah woundin' meh 'nough dat I couldn't follow," Lunareclipse informed him before she pointed to the trench. "Wheeljack, however, is still und'ah tha rocks ov'ah dere."

Optimus nodded before he went over and down into the trench as Solareclipse helped her Sister to stand up.

"What took you so long, Bulk?" they heard Wheeljack ask. "Don't tell me riding with Prime has made you..." The twins made it to the edge to see the white mech look up at his rescuer to see that it was not Bulkhead. "Soft?"

The Prime shoved aside another massive rock before he held out a servo and pulled the much smaller mech from his bounds while also hauling him to his feet.

"If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing," Optimus scolded while staring him down. "But, when you place two of my Autobots in danger..."

"With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks," the Wrecker told him. "Every Wrecker does. Hell, even that femme knew what she was getting into." He than turned towards where the two Sisters were. "Are you okay, kid?"

"I'll be fine, Wheeljack," Lunareclipse answered.

He nodded his helm though he was a bit worried about the wound he could see.

"Anyways, I'm sure that Bulkhead's somewhere buried in this rubble," the wrecker went on.

" _Optimus_ ," Ratchet commed through the open channel. " _Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position_."

"Understood Ratchet," the Prime said. "Opened the ground bridge and prepare med-bay. Lunareclipse has been injured."

" _Of course_ ," the medic said as another bridge opened near the twins.

"Solareclipse get your Sister back to base," Optimus ordered.

"Und'ahstood, Sir," said femme nodded her helm.

She turned towards the bridge to started to help her Sister towards it as the white mech turned and started for the direction of his ship.

"You coming with?" he asked over his shoulder.

The Prime looked up and watched as the twins walked through the bridge before it sizzled while closing.

...My Line...

Ratchet looked over when the twins walked through before rushing to help Solareclipse with her Sister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dreadwing," was all Solareclipse answered with.

Once Lunareclipse was laying on the medical berth, the black and pink femme turned back towards the ground bridge after getting the coordinates of where Optimus and Bulkhead were.

"What do you think your doing?" the white and red mech asked.

"I'm goin' ta go help Prime an' Wheeljack," she answered as she entered the coordinates before looking back at him. "Aft'ah all no one hurts mah Sist'ah an' gits away wit' it." She got a devilish smirk. "A few Death Eat'ahs learned dat tha hard way when weh were jus' 14."

Ratchet vented a sigh as she walked through the bridge.

...My line...

Solareclipse vented a sigh as she walked out of the ground bridge and looked around the storage bins before running through them following the scanner that she had in her left servo while her right servo she had transformed into her cannon.

"We are close to population," she heard the Prime rumbled. "Remember..."

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix," Wheeljack was heard next finishing for Optimus. "Our boy's just up ahead."

The two mechs come upon an awful sight from one way while the femme did the same from the other.

"Hey, guys," Bulkhead greeted nervously.

He was against a storage compartment with his servos held above his head by some kind of purple electricity cuffs while strapped to his chest was a red blinking light, just like before.

"Scrap," the ivory mech and black and pink femme cursed.

The Prime looked over at the femme before venting a sigh knowing that she was pissed about her Sister being hurt.

"You really got yourself into a heap of scrap this time partner," Wheeljack told him as he approached Bulkhead.

"Stay back, Jackie," Bulkhead ordered.

"Better get to work," he said as he completely ignored the green mech and looked at the bomb.

Solareclipse walked up to check out the bomb as well.

"Have you defused one of these before?" the Prime asked Wheeljack.

The ivory mech opened up the bomb to get a look at it's inner workings.

"Fuel safe, dummy leaves, and booby traps," Wheeljack listed. "It's a work of art."

"Impressive," the black and pink femme whistled.

The two Autobots looked over the bomb.

"Jackie, Solar, if you both don't abort than all three of us are going to need clean up," Bulkhead told them.

"Trying to focus, here, Bulk," Wheeljack told him.

"Where's Optimus?" the green mech asked in surprise.

The two of them all turned around to see that Optimus was gone making Solareclipse to narrow her optics.

"Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail," the ivory Wrecker scoffed.

The femme glared at him at that.

"No," she growled.

"Not Optimus," Bulkhead second.

"Dreadwing," they heard the Prime call out making Solareclipse to smugly smirk at Wheeljack. "If you are anything like Skyquake, I know that you value loyalty and honor."

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?" the 'Con called out in question.

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles," Optimus answered. "He lives solely for destruction and conquest, but there is another path; deactivate the bomb."

Solareclipse looked over to where she was hearing the blaster fire.

"Get out of here already!" Bulkhead ordered.

"I didn't leave you on Sandakan, and I'm not leaving you here!"

"Face it, there's only one bot, who can defuse this mess, and his name's Dreadwing."

Wheeljack than looked over his shoulder towards the cannon fire.

"Blaster fire's getting closer, as if the commander..."

Bulkhead than broke one of his servos free before delivering a clean punch straight to Wheeljack's face. Solareclipse ran to the down mech as he groaned in pain after falling to the ground in a heap.

"Wha' tha pit, Bulkhead?" the femme asked as he pulled his other servo free.

"Sorry, guys," he said as he hightailed it away from them. "It's cause I love ya." Wheeljack pulled himself up from the ground with Solareclipse's help before they ran after the green mech. It didn't take long for Bulkhead to come into view as he charged straight for the open water. "Aw, sorry fishies."

The white mech than jumped in front of the green mech with his servos raised.

"Bulkhead, wait!" he called out.

"Outta my way!" Bulkhead ordered as he charged at him.

"Stop!" Solareclipse called as she jumped onto his back, but it didn't even slow him down as he collided with Wheeljack making sparks fly. "Will ya listen ta us, Bulk?"

The screeching finally came to stop as Bulkhead did which allowed Wheeljack to regain his footing and Solareclipse to jump off of Bulkhead's back.

"You were right," the ivory mech agreed. "Dreadwing's the only one, who can defuse it." He than looked off to his left. "And Optimus knows it, too."

They watched as Optimus climbed onto some tower before moving to a giant magnet where he waited for just a few moments. He than released the clasp and with a cry of rage, it fell to the ground right on top of an unsuspecting, Dreadwing. The three Autobots ran over to Optimus as he stood up from the ground while staring at the 'Con trapped.

"Dreadwing," he spoked up. "Defuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device."

Bulkhead looked back and forth from the bomb to the others.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my Brother."

"Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our Brother," Optimus informed him.

"And with you," Wheeljack sneered. "You'll never shake us."

"Plus wit' mah Sist'ah bein', who she is, tha Autobots wouldn't be lead'ahless," Solareclipse added while crossing her arms over her chestplates. "An' let meh jus' say dat she is more vicious an' likes ta play dirty if she has ta dan Optimus." She got a smug look. "Especially when she is pissed an' grievin'...all at tha same time."

"Uh-oh..." Bulkhead breathed as the device let out more rapid noises.

Dreadwing's optics darted between the four Autobots.

"Very well," he whispered.

Solareclipse, the Prime, and Wheeljack pried the magnet off of him which allowed him to stand and face Bulkhead. The 'Con reached out a single digit and tugged on a single wire while they all watched it stopped beeping all together."

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow or the red," Wheeljack stated with a smile.

Just than explosions were heard throughout the pier as storage unites erupted into flames which allowed Dreadwing to escape.

"So..." Wheeljack said as he looked at the fire. "Who do we call for clean up?"

...My Line...

It didn't take the three Autobots long to get back to base with Solareclipse going over towards her Sister. Bladestrike stood next to Optimus, who kept him close, as Wheeljack walked up to them.

"Listen, Commander," he spoke up. "I just wanted to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you."

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on," Optimus said as he offered a servo.

"Woah," Wheeljack said as he threw his servos in front of his face. "Let's not jump the gun, here."

The black and pink femme giggled when Bulkhead hit Wheeljack hard on the backstruts.

"C'mon, Jackie," he said with a smile. "If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming right back again."

"All that wasted fuel," Arcee scolded lightly. "And Energon is in short supply."

Bumblebee than buzz at him.

"Then again..." Ratchet turned his attention back tot he computer. "We do have limited space."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my freedom, just yet," Wheeljack told them. "Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me."

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you need an Earth-based vehicle mode," Bulkhead pointed out to him.

Wheeljack looked at him for a moment before smiling as he got an idea. They all than watched him leave after that before going to get some rest.


	4. 3: Crossfire!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 ** _[A/N: This part of the chapter has sexual content, so once again if your under the age of 17 or just don't like it than move along to the next the next part of the chapter. P.S. This part takes place during Airachnid offlining Breakdown and than trying to offline Starscream.]_**

It's been a week since the whole Dreadwing and Wheeljack problem and the twins managed to get all caught up with their college work to their relief. However, at the moment one could find the Prime and mechfriend still in recharge in their now share quarters though the red and blue mech was holding onto Bladestrike, who had his helm over where the Autobot Leader's spark is, in a possessive and protective hold with a servo on his abdomen plating. The monochrome mech was the first to come out of recharge and a small smile came to his face while he listened to his mechfriend's spark beat as it almost lolled his back into recharge, but he lifted his helm up to look at the red and blue mech.

"Optimus," he gently spoke. "Ya need ta git up." All the Prime did was turn onto his side facing the younger mech while also tightening his hold on him. "Sweetspark." Bladestrike leaned up and gently kissed him on his lipplatting which made his optics snap opened. "Good mornin'."

He smirked when the Prime groaned and reclosed his optics to go back into recharge while burying his face in the juncture between the Elite Guard's shoulder and neck, however, it was just as the Prime was about to fall back into recharge that Bladestrike nipped at his neck cables getting a moan from the red and blue mech as his servos ran over his chassis.

"You are making it hard to resist..." the red and blue mech paused letting out a groan as he felt his interface panel heat up.

"Maybe I don't want ya ta resist," his mechfriend hummed as he continued to pepper his neck cables with kisses, nips, licks, and he even sucked on a really sensitive spot that he found which got a louder groan from him.

The Prime shivered in pleasure before he allowed his own servo to roam the carrying mech's own chassis though he did linger on his abdomen plating. Optimus' digits soon reached the Elite Guard's interface panels where he started to gently rub and got a mewl from the mech, who he quickly pinned under him. The Prime only gave a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal a hot and moist valve to him. The azure blue opticed mech gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a digit into the valve to which the white and black mech moaned loader. The azure blue opticed mech got to work on getting him wetter before he slid second digit in next to the first making the Elite Guard to arch his back.

"Oh Primus," the monochrome mech moaned louder as the red and blue mech continued to work in stretching his valve by scissoring his two digits while his digits moved deeper. "Optimus." The Prime had turned his attention to the Elite Guard's neck as he added a third digit into the tight valve. "AH!" The Autobot Leader smirked when he realized that he brushed against a bundle of sensitive nodes as he used his left servo to play with the younger Autobot's anterior node making Bladestrike to moan even louder. "I'm going...I'm going to overload."

Bladestrike could feel the tightening in his tanks while Optimus didn't saying anything while he continued the double simulation on the interior and anterior nodes. The white and black mech arched his back as his vocalizations turned to static in overload before the red and blue mech leaned back from where he was peppering the electric blue opticed mech's neck caples to noticed that the Elite Guard's optics were closed as he panted while his cooling fans were trying to cool off his frame. The Prime brought his right servo up to his face first and licked off the blue transparent lubricant from them both. Once he got his intake under control, Bladestrike opened his optics and looked at his mechfriend, who pulled him into a kiss, where he could taste himself on the other's glossa before they pulled back before the monochrome mech was quick to push him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Once the monochrome mech was on top of the red and blue mech, he turned his own attention back on his mechfriend's neck cables. The Autobot Leader groaned when the Elite Guard's digits managed to get under the seams of his armor to play with the wires that lay underneath before his own interface opened allowing his girth out. An even deeper groan was heard from him when the Elite Guard started kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking his way down his chassis till he reached the Prime's pelvis area. Bladestrike swallowed nervously as he had only ever taken the large length once before he glanced up at the Prime for a moment before he teasingly licked his spike from the base to the tip which got a gasp of pleasure. The monochrome mech then took the tip into his mouth while he wrap his right servo around the base before he gave a strong suck and licked the slit which pulled a moan like gasp from the larger mech. The smaller mech using that as encouragement took as much as he could without gagging before he started to bob his helm up and down on the spike while sucking hard and with bob up he flicked his glossa over the slit. The Prime had by now closed his optics and relaxed while letting out small gasps and moans as Bladestrike gave him oral though every now and then the monochrome mech would release his spike only to run his glossa along the sides and underneath it before retaking it into his mouth again.

"Bladestrike, keep this up and I'll overload," the red and blue mech groaned as he felt the all too familiar tightening of his tanks.

The Elite Guard released the spike from his mouth with a pop before giving it one last lick on the slit which got a straggled moan from the Prime. Bladestrike than trailed kisses as he climbed back up to only be drawn into a kiss where Optimus rolled over till his mechfriend was under him again before his servo moved down to the monochrome mech's valve again. The azure blue opticed 'bot gently started to stretch him out for a second time as he drew Bladestrike' glossa into a play fight while swallowing his mewlies and moans.

"Oh, Primus!" the Elite Guard moaned as pulled away from the kiss while the Prime rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of his frame that has the smaller mech seeing white and letting out a louder moans. "Optimus, please, I need, I... please."

"What do you need, Bladestrike?" the red and blue mech asked making the monochrome mech's faceplates grew hotter than before. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The Elite Guard arched his backstruts while he writhed as the Prime continued his ministrations.

"Optimus, please, I need yar spike...please," he moaned.

Removing his digits from within her, Optimus lined his spike up with his lover's valve while wrapping his legs around his waist before pushing his spike into him with a quick thrust of his hips. Bladestrike tensed up as the big girth was completely sheathed in him having only interfaced once with the mech on top of him.

"Are you alright?" the Prime asked as he bent down to nuzzle his helm.

"Yeah," the Elite Guard answered as he nuzzled back. "Jus' give meh a few nano-kilks (seconds)."

"Of course," the red and blue mech agreed as he gently rubbed his servos up and down the monochrome mech's sides while still nuzzling his helm.

After a while, Bladestrike ground his hips into Optimus' own hips getting a groan of pleasure from him.

"Ya cin move," the Praxusian informed him before the red and blue 'bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow the smaller mech to get reuse to his size and it was after a few kilks (Moments) of the red and blue mech's slow pace thrusts into him that he started to let out louder mewls. "So good, Optimus..."

"Dear Primus," the Prime groaned as he picked up the pace slightly.

The monochrome Autobot Elite Guard threw his helm back with a moan as he once again arched his backstrut. The Prime continued a slightly fast pace thrust though he didn't go, too, fast or hard no matter how much he wanted to, what with Bladestrike being so wet, so hot, that it took all of his control to not drive into the smaller mech's valve until he could hardly walk.

"Oh, Primus," the monochrome mech moaned as the pain numbed into pleasure with each thrust. "Please, go harder?" Optimus pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the smaller mech's frame. "Oh, yes...yes, just like that." This caused the Prime to smirk as he sat a slow sharp thrust. "Feels so good,"

"So tight," the matrix bearer gasped as the valve walls' squeeze his spike with each thrust. "So beautiful."

Bladestrike let out a gasp of pleasure and shock as his optics meet the Prime's own before a sharp thrust hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the monochrome mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right dere." The Autobot Commander gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace just a bit more. "Do it again!"

And the red and blue leader made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting Bladestrike's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as the Prime continued to thrust into the monochrome mech.

"Bladestrike," the Prime panted. "I want to be bonded with you."

This startled the said mech as electric blue optics that shone with lust and pleasure meet azure blue optics that had the same emotions before the owner of the electric blue optics raised his servos and cupped the Prime's faceplate.

"Very well," the Elite Guard agreed.

The smaller 'bot allowed his chest plates to open which reveal an electric blue glowing orb inside before he was bathed in the light of a bright white light. Optimus slowly lowered himself to allow his spark to touch the spark of the younger Autobot completely making the young mech to arch his backstruts at the pleasure he felt as they finally merge their sparks together and becoming Sparkmates.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the Autobot Leader continued to thrust into the smaller mech which grind their sparks against each other adding to the pleasure. "So...so deep." The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Prime started to pick up his pace more. "Oh, Optimus." The Elite Guard rolled his hips, meeting the red and blue mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" The azure blue opticed mech leaned forward a bit which put pleasurable pressure onto the monochrome mech's spark and pounded into him. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Optimus...I'm goin'...I'm goin' ta ov'ahload."

"Some here," the Prime panted.

"OPTIMUS!" the monochrome mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Optimus as the smaller 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Prime allowed himself to overload within his mechfriend filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The taller and bigger mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully and moved his Spark from the other's own orb before they both closed their chest plates to once again cover their sparks as they panted while their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity. The monochrome mech let out a gasp of shock when he found himself laying on his front with his knees under him and his aft in the air while the red and blue mech's spike sliding right back inside him. This new position had the Elite Guard look over his shoulder to give his sparkmate a very confused look after putting his arms under his chest before the taller mech pulled out till only the tip remain inside and than slammed back in. The younger Autobot's optics widen while moaning loudly as the new position with the red and blue mech draped over him allowed the other to go deeper than before.

"You are truly beautiful," the Prime groaned as he placed a kiss on the side of his helm.

The Elite Guard blushed a bright blue as his mate started to move at a quicker pace while also going harder.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the new position had the Autobot Leader's spike once again hitting Bladestrike's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to work over time. "So...so deep."

"Good Primus," the Prime growled as he continued to thrust into his mate while trying to keep himself under control. "So tight."

The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Elite Guard arch his backstrut.

"Oh, Prime!" the Elite Guard moaned as he rolled his hips backwards to meet the red and blue mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" The azure blue opticed mech finally lost all restraints as he pounded into the smaller mech. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Optimus...I'm goin'...I'm goin' ta ov'ahload."

"Overload for me, Sweetspark," the red and blue mech groaned.

"OPTIMUS!" the monochrome mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Optimus as the smaller 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Prime allowed himself to overload within his mechfriend filling the other's gestation chamber with more transfluids. The red and blue mech pulled out carefully before the Prime laid down next to the Elite Guard while both of them were panting as their cooling fans strained to cool their frames.

"You alright, My Spark?" Optimus asked as he looked at his mate.

Bladestrike looked at him with a smile as he climb on top of him while the smile turned into a seductive smirk before the red and blue mech let out a groan when said Elite Guard took his spike into his valve once again.

"I'm jus' fine," he answered before he started another round.

 ** _[A/N: Ok, the Sex scene is over, so you all may look again.]_**

...My Line...

The twins and Bulkhead where the only ones in the base as the others had moved like the hounds of hell were on their tailpipes when the first sound of their Prime and the Elite Guard interfacing was heard. Ratchet had kept the three from leaving, so they turned off their audio raptors till the medic gave them the signal that they could turn their hearing back on.

*Next time, we're usin' Notice-Meh-Not charms* Lunareclipse told her Sister through their Sibling bond.

*Agreed* the younger twin quickly agreed.

The three Autobots turned to Ratchet when the alarm went off.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"A high-frequency signal with an embedded message," Ratchet answered.

"Again?" Bulkhead asked sounding annoyed.

"Anyone want ta bet it's Scream'ah?" Lunareclipse asked as she placed her servos on her hips.

"Dat's a suck'ahs bet, Nee-sama," Solareclipse answered.

"Starscream," Ratchet informed them.

"Saw dat comin'," the black and lavender femme snorted.

"I have obtained information of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit."

The four of them looked at each other grim looks before Ratchet opened the ground bridge and they went through.

...My Line...

Bulkhead and the twins were first to jump through with their weapons out as they looked around.

"Clear!" Bulkhead called out.

Ratchet than joined them as he carrying his medical kit while the ground bridge remained open.

"Make it fast," the medic barked.

"It would appear that, like myself, Airachnid has gone rogue," he told them as his optics flickered between them.

"What's it to us?"

"She is planning to retaliate against Meg...Eh...mankind," he answered. "I can provided you with your current location."

"I don't believe you," Ratchet growled at him.

"Why wouldn't you?" Starscream asked. "I directed you to the location of the Decepticon Space Bridge so that you could rescue Orion Pax and Bladestrike, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but then you helped MECH steal Bumblebee's T-Cog," Bulkhead accused.

"So?" the gray mech asked. "He got it back, didn't he?"

The white and red medic scoffed before they all turned to leave.

"I admit aligning myself with those vile humans was a colossal error in judgement, but I am alone," Starscream pleaded in an effect for them to repair him. "I do what I must to survive, but I have paid the price. I am now the one missing his T-Cog."

"You're grounded?" Bulkhead asked.

The four of them turned around to look at him shock.

"Thus of little, if any, threat to you, but Airachnid and her Insecticon intend to..."

"An Insecticon?" Ratchet asked in shock. "Here?"

"How?" the twins growled in question.

"Well, I would have asked, but I was too busy squeezing through a narrow crevice, trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off!" Starscream asked. "While Airachnid watched."

They all looked at each other before Ratchet moved to repair him.

...My Line...

"The coordinates Starscream provided are within an abandoned Decepticon mine," Ratchet stated as he looked up them after alerting Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide about what he learned.

"Hold on," Arcee growled as she walked up glaring. "You just fixed him up and sent him on his way?"

Bee made an indignant whine.

"What were we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked her. "Bring him back here?"

"Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to put Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who's rubbed me of a partner," Arcee growled.

"You weren't there, Arcee," Bulkhead argued. "Starscream was weak, defenseless."

"Nee-sama wouldn't let meh take 'im out," Solareclipse added.

"It isn't right an' ya know it, Imouto-chan," Lunareclipse scolded. "Aft'ah dere is no honor in killin' one dat is defenseless." She crossed her arms and looked at her Sister. "I 'hought Gryffindor was about honor."

"And learning about the Insecticon could prove highly tactical," Ratchet added. "Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past."

"Sure, when he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back," Arcee snapped.

Just then the sound of pedefalls alerted the other Autobots to the presence of their Leader, his Second, Third, Weapons Specialist, and Consort.

"Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies," Optimus rumbled. "Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life-form."

...My Line...

A group of Autobots that the Prime choice made up of Lunareclipse, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee along with said Prime bridge just outside of the mine.

"Proceed with Extreme Caution," the red and blue mech ordered as they all moved to descend into the blackness.

It didn't take long for them to come upon a cliff inside a cavern looking out into a pit.

"Finish him!" they heard Airachnid screeched.

Lunareclipse as in shock as the battle that was going on at the bottom was to much like a gladiatorial match from Ancient Greece and Rome only with giant living robots.

"Whoa," Bulkhead gasped. "Scream never mentioned Megatron."

"It would seem that Starscream orchestrated this convergence in the hope that all of his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf," Optimus suggested.

"And I fell for it," Bulkhead sighed.

"Dere is also tha possibility dat Scream'ah didn't know about Megatron," Lunareclipse added as she never removed her optics from the battle. "Airachnid could 'ave called Buckethead aft'ah Starscream fled when tha Insecticon attacked 'im."

"Maybe," the Prime relented.

"Well, you can have whatever's left of Megatron," Arcee told them. "Airachnid's mine!"

"Arcee!" the Prime called out. "NO!"

The black and lavender femme watched as Arcee charged at the spider-bot that caused her to shiver in disgust and fear. She than turned her cyan optics back to the fighting only see Megatron looking right at them though his gaze seems to linger on her a little to much.

"So many surprises, today," the Warlord stated as the Insecticon tried to pounced on him again only for the Decepticon Leader to rip off it's appendages before slicing it's head off. "Let that be a warning to anyone, who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon, be they Decepticon..." The five 'bots that remained jumped down from the ledge that they were standing on to surround him with their weapon out and ready. Megatron looked around at them all before turning his gaze to the Prime. "Or Autobot." It was than that when he tried to take a step, the Warlord, collapsed. "It would seem that I am unarmed and at your mercy. So, tell me, Optimus." He glanced up at the Autobot Leader. "Do you intend to take me alive? Or end this here and now?" Ironhide shared a glanced with Lunareclipse while Bumblebee and Bulkhead did the same as they all felt the uncertain rise up in them. The black and lavender femme turned her gaze towards her Prime and mentor when she heard him transform his servo into his blaster before he pointed it at the Warlord. She also saw a look of surprise on the 'Con's face out of the corner of her optics though he did try to hide it. However, they were suddenly being fired upon from above making Lunareclipse to interact a shield over her and the other Autobots as they were soon surrounded. "The surprises never cease."

"Oh, scrap," Bulkhead muttered as Dreadwing landed behind his Leader with his cannon at the ready.

"Deliver Megatron to us and I will allow you to live," Dreadwing stated as he aimed at Optimus' spark.

"Never trust a Con!" Ironhide called out.

"Kick Buckethead's bucket!" Bulkhead added.

Optimus locked optics with Megatron, who glared at him.

"Dreadwing, do I have your word?" he asked as he looked up at the 'Con.

The femme was unnerved by the tension as she was prepared to fight should the 'Cons make a move. However, she got a surprise when the blue and gold mech put his cannon away and held out his servos by his side. The Prime soon did the same allowing Dreadwing to approach Megatron and help him to his pedes

"My Liege."

The Autobots all moved to where their Prime stood though they didn't lower their guard.

"Dreadwing may have given you, his word, by I did not," the Warlord sneered. "DESTROY THEM!" He looked over at Lunareclipse with a look she couldn't ID. "But, bring the femme to me alive."

The Eradicons opened fire on them while Megatron and the blue and gold mech quickly transformed and escaped.

"Okay, seriously," the black and lavender femme growled as she attacked the 'Con. "Why is Buckethead determined ta git 'is clawed servos on meh an' mah Sist'ah?"

For once the Prime didn't have an answer for her as even he couldn't ID the look that the Warlord gave the black and lavender femme and that's what worried him the most. Especially if Megatron already knows that she was a Prime Candidate and that he was teaching her how to lead so that anything happen to him and the Matrix had to be passed onto her than she would be ready for it. And it really worried him that he has no doubt shown interest in Solareclipse as well.

"That was intense," Bulkhead stated as the last of the 'Cons fell.

Ironhide moved to his charge's twin Sister looking worried about what Megatron's interest in her and no doubt her Sister was.

"Arcee, what is your status?" Optimus asked as they all ran out of the cave.

" _In need of assist, but alive_ ," she answered. " _And so is Airachnid_."

"At least Megatron took care of the other bug problem," Bulkhead stated.

"Don't jinks us, Bulk," the black and lavender femme growled.

...My Line...

Back at the base, Lunareclipse was reading a datapad that Ratchet gave her about Cybertronian medical procedures when the sound of large pedefalls reached her audios.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she looked up only to blink when she saw the red and blue mech. "Optimus?"

"Lunareclipse," he greeted.

"Someting I cin help ya wit' Sir?" she asked.

Optimus looked at her as he thought of what Bulkhead and Ratchet told him about the arguing that the two Sisters did in Japanese when the youngest twin suggested that they just offline Starscream.

"You did an honorable thing day," he told her. "By letting Starscream live when you could have let your Sister kill him."

"Tha Most Noble House o' Mutou is a family o' Samurai in Japan," she informed him. "From tha time dat a child be dey female or male cin walk dey are taught tha way o' tha Samurai even in dis day age." She locked optics with him. "An' a Samurai is many tings, but dishonorable is not one o' 'em." She than glanced over to her Sister, who was talking with Bumblebee. "Solareclipse is aware o' dat, but she acts ta much like a Gryffindor dese days do dan a Samurai, weh were trained ta be."

The Prime followed her line sight before allowing a small smile came to his faceplates.

"Than Primus has chosen a Prime Candidate, well," he told her as Bladestrike walked up.

She gave a bow of her helm before she watched him leave with her Guardian, who was confined to the base while carrying, though Jazz was assigned as her temporary Guardian until the Sparkling emerges. Lunareclipse than turned back to the datapad and started her reading once again.


	5. 4: Nemesis Prime!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The twins walked into the main hanger after training with Ironhide and practicing their swordplay to see the three humans racing RC cars with their Guardians cheering them on.

"Yes!" Miko cheered.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Metal to the pedal, Miko!" Bulkhead called in encouragement.

Bumblebee buzzed and whirred.

"Go, Jack, go!" Arcee cheered.

"No way!" Miko yelled. "Raf's scorching us!"

The Sisters shared a look before quietly laughing as Ironhide and Bladestrike, who had joined him to see how the twins were doing, walked up behind them. It was than that the communications console beeped.

" _PRIME_!" Fowler yelled making everyone stop what they were doing to pay attention. " _Do you read me_!?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Fowler, but Optimus isn't here at the moment," Ratchet informed him.

" _Then I'll take that as confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road_!"

At this everyone looked at each other.

"Agent Fowler, that hardly seems likely," the medic stated.

" _Tell that to my burning treads_!"

"I cin actually shade some light on Prime's were abouts," Lunareclipse said as she walked forward. "Prowl, Jazz, an' Prime 'ave gone out ta scout fer Energon outside o' communication range." She placed her servos on her hips. "So, I highly doubt dat it's Prime tryin' ta send ya off tha road, Agent Fowl'ah."

" _Than, who is trying to run me off the road_?" Fowler growled in question.

"Could be a Decepticon tryin' ta pass 'imself off as Prime which is highly unlikely," the black and lavender femme answered. "Or...an' I am leanin' more tawards dis one...MECH managed ta make a copy." She than turned towards the ground bridge control. "But, eith'ah way, Ironhide, Solareclipse, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, let's go."

She put in the coordinates that would take them close to Fowler.

"Let's Roll!" Ironhide yelled as they all transformed into their alt-modes.

Once the bridge opened, all 6 of them drove through.

...My Line...

They all drove the bridge in time to see a Semi that looked a bit like their Leader trying to push Fowler's car off a bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Lunareclipse yelled. "Solareclipse!"

The mentioned two sped up before transforming where Bumblebee jumped over the railing just as Fowler's car went over and he managed to grab the bumper while Solareclipse held onto Bumblebee. Lunareclipse, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Arcee transformed as they watched in confusion as the look alike drive off.

"Looks like Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"Prime's don't run," Arcee informed him.

"An' tha paint job is all wrong ta boot," Lunareclipse added before the two femmes transformed back into their alt-modes.

The two of them than took off after what the black and lavender femme had no doubt was a copy of the real Optimus Prime. It didn't take long for the two of them to come up on a gas station and Arcee turned to her side to look around while the hybrid transformed back into her bipedal form. However, it was there that a set of head lights fall upon them before they were reamed into full force by a semi.

...My Line...

Nisshoku knelt next to her twin worried as she laid out on the couch with a cup of water and a battle of pain killers on the coffee table.

"Yes, that's it, follow the light."

Arcee blinked a few times groggily.

"Wait...what?!" she asked as she snapped into awareness before grabbing her helm. "Oh. Not the best choice of words Ratchet."

Ratchet and Bumblebee helped her to stand on her own.

"Hey, Cee," Gesshoku greeted as she lifted her head a little to look at the femme. "How are ya doin'?"

"Agreed," Jack nodded. "Are you alright, Arcee?"

"Sure," the blue femme answered. "Except for being blindsided by Optimus."

"Didn't I tell you?" Fowler asked in agitated.

"Impossible," Ratchet rebuffed.

"I'm only reporting what I saw."

"Why would Optimus try to knock off, Agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again," Raf suggested.

"Or he's been faking being a good guy all this time," Miko accused only to get a growl from the monochrome mech.

"If Prime has gone off the rails for any reason than we have a serious problem," Fowler informed them seriously.

"OK, one, tha colors on dat Semi was all wrong an' it was rusty in some parts," Gesshoku snapped as she got up from the couch and moved towards the railing. "Two, Prime is wit' Prowl an' Jazz. Did ya see 'em? No, none o' us saw tha SIC an' TIC any where near Agent Fowl'ah. Three, are ya all tryin' ta make Bladestrike want to scrap ya!?" She than gestured towards her main Guardian, who was glaring at all of them, minus the lavender tinted dark haired adult and her Sister. "Four, Ironhide, ya know Prime bett'ah den anyone here...minus Ratchet, Prowl, an' Jazz, o' course...How in tha pit cin ya even tink dat ting was Prime?"

The black mech actually had the CPU to look sheepish and upset that he was so quick to jump to conclusions without all of the facts.

"This is absurd," Ratchet added.

"An' last, but certainly not least, do ya all tink dat Optimus...our Lead'ah an' Prime...would risk wha' he has wit' Bladestrike, 'is mechfriend?" the older Mutou asked.

"Actually, it's Sparkmate now," the patrol carformer informed them shyly.

"Wha'?" Nisshoku asked as she joined her Sister. "Really?'

"Yeah," Bladestrike nodded.

"Dat's great!" Gesshoku cheered as she had a light bulb moment. "Cin ya git a hold o' 'im usin' ya bond wit' 'im?"

"Yes," he answered as he had done just that. "He's on 'is way back wit' Danni an' Oppi as weh speak."

Ratchet turned towards the computer.

"And I can do a quick check for Optimus' signal to see if that's true," Ratchet added. "It will reveal that he's nowhere near the location of tonight's incident." He punch in some codes. "In fact. He's just returning now with Prowl and Jazz just like Bladestrike said."

Gesshoku shot them all a told you look before she and Nisshoku jump over the railing and landing in their Cybertronian forms. They all turned towards the entrance when the sound of a semi engine along with two car engines were heard. Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl all transformed from their alt-modes and walked further into the base though a few of the bots there had gone into defensive stances. The three mechs slowed to a stop looking confused as they glanced at all of their faces.

"Is something wrong?" the Prime asked.

"We were just...wondering where you've been," Arcee answered.

"We...haven't been able to reach you."

"We have been outside of communication range," the Prime replied as he reached around his side for something.

"Told ya," the black and lavender femme growled quietly at the others.

Lunareclipse and Solareclipse were quick jump in front of him to protect the Autobot Leader as the others minus Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bladestrike trained their weapons on the red and blue mech.

"Woah!"

"Easy."

Fowler was shielding the kids from the boss bot.

"In a subterranean energon deposit," Optimus finished as he showed them the crystal.

Lunareclipse growled under her breath as the Elite Guard mech moved towards him.

"Put dose damn guns away!" she snapped. "It's Prime! Fer tha love o' Primus!"

"Come on," Jack added in agreement. "It's our guy. Can't you tell?"

The other three bots looked at each other before standing down.

"We're...sorry," the blue femme told him as she walked forward.

The Prime was completely baffled at what happened as he shared a look with Prowl and Jazz, who also looked confused.

"Don't blame them, Prime," Agent Fowler told them as Optimus looked towards him. "I was attacked earlier tonight. Out on an open highway by a big rig. One that bore a striking resemblance to you."

"Dat big rig may 'ave bin tha same module as Prime, but it's _COLORS_ were so _DARK_ dat dey looked completely _BLACK_!" Lunareclipse stressed even more than before while putting an emphasis on the words colors, dark, and black as she threw her servos into the air. "It's like ya all are deaf. Or 'ave selective hearin'."

Ironhide, Miko, and Solareclipse cackled quietly while Jazz, Jack, and Bladestrike watched amused as the others all looked at each other. The others were all saved from hearing her scold them when Fowler's phone went off.

"Fowler," he said once he answered it. "What!? That's not possible. I can tell you as sure as there are fifty stars on my star-spangled shorts is isn't him." Fowler turned towards the Prime as he closed his phone and put it away. "Alden Military base is under attack...by Optimus Prime."

They all looked at him surprised.

"The truck?"

"The bot."

At this everyone looked towards the Prime.

"Autobots!" the Prime yelled once Ratchet opened the ground bridge. "Roll Out!"

The eclipse twins transformed into their alt-modes.

"Let's put dis impost'ah in it's place," they cheered.

Jazz and Ironhide shared a look before all the Autobots minus Bladestrike and Ratchet drove through the ground bridge quickly.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the ground bridge appeared on site of the Alden Military base which caught the imposter Prime's attention. It watched as the Autobots lept through with weapons at the read before it turned tail and fled the area which left the Autobots under fire from the humans.

"Autobots, return to base!" the Prime ordered as he faced them. "We must not inflict human casualties!"

All the bots turned and ran back towards the once again opened ground bridge.

...My Line...

"No, General Bryce," Fowler said as he was on the phone again. "Optimus Prime did not attack our boys. Because I was with Prime when I received the alert." The twins shared a look. "Yes, Sir. The Autobots were at your base, but only in response ot the initial attack. But, Sir I...yes, Sir. I understand."

"So, what's the damage?" Jack asked him as he hung up.

"All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any and all 'bots on sight," Fowler sighed.

"Are you kidding?"

"But, they're innocent!"

"Optimus was framed!"

The Sisters once again shared a look with each other before the black and pink femme turned around and walked out of the hanger while raising a servo to her audios.

"Though unfortunate," Optimus rumbled. "The military order changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat a humanity."

"A thirty foot transforming imposter," Fowler added.

"They actually did it," Ratchet stated as he looked at the Prime. "Those butchers managed to crack the code."

"MECH," the red and blue mech growled with a serious angry face.

"Told ya!" Lunareclipse yelled.

The bots all stood together as Bladestrike stayed close to his mate to offer as much strength and support as he can.

"MECH abducted Breakdown and by all indications, deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut," Ratchet said.

"I was there," Bulkhead sighed.

"And we know that more recently they obtained Starscream's T-Cog."

"Which they evidently installed into a knock off of you," Arcee stated as she looked at the Prime.

"Not a very good knock off eith'ah," Lunareclipse scoffed.

"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form," Ratchet added though he shot the black and lavender femme a look.

"Filled the tank with Energon," Jack went on.

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime," Miko finished.

"So where do we start?" Fowler asked. "MECH's base could be anywhere."

"Not necessarily," Optimus told him as he shook his helm. "While MECH may have learned much of our biology."

"They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology," Ratchet finished for him as he turned towards the computer. "Without access to a ground bridge, Nemesis Prime, would rely solely on it's vehicle mode for transportation."

"Chances are the MECH base is within driving distance of both incidents," Arcee informed them.

"What are we waiting for?" Fowler asked them as he punched his hand into his palm. "Let's get out there and mash MECH's little science project."

"Agent Fowler, I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH's robot again," Optimus said.

"Well, I'm not sure that it's advisable for 'bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you," Fowler countered with his arms crossed.

"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary," the Prime informed him.

"Solareclipse will be stayin' here as she's makin' calls ta tha MACUSA ta cash in favors dat some o' tha new Department Heads owe us," the older Mutou twin told the Prime. "Dey'll handle tha US's Government politicians an' military, but we'll need ta git evidence dat it wasn't ya ta clear yar name."

The red and blue mech nodded his helm in agreement at that.

"Nee-sama!" the black and pink femme called out as she walked back in holding a video camera in servo. "Here."

She held out the VC to her older twin, who took it from her.

"Arigato, imouto-chan," she thanked before she than looked back at her mentor and leader. "Ready ta go Sir."

Once the ground bridge was opened, the group made up of Optimus, Lunareclipse, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl drove through.

...My Line...

The black and pink femme drove down a long desert road scanning for MECH.

" _Nothing, but tumbleweeds_ ," Bulkhead reported over the comms.

" _Just a whole lot of empty_ ," Arcee added.

"Nothin' on mah end," Lunareclipse reported.

{ _I found something_ } Bumblebee buzzed. { _It might be MECH's base of operations_ }

" _Bumblebee, proceed with utmost caution_ ," the Prime ordered. " _Reconnaissance only. We will rendezvous at your coordinates_."

The femme pulled to a stop before backing up and than doing a u-turn to head back to meet up with the others so they could head out towards Bumblebee.

...My Line...

All the bots converged on Bumblebee's coordinates before entering into the compound in their bipedal forms.

"Bumblebee, do you read?" Optimus asked through the comms.

Lunareclipse looked at him when all they got was static.

"Fan out?" asked Arcee.

The Prime nodded as the others all headed for a different directions.

"And beware of anything that might resemble me," he informed them.

The black and lavender femme nodded her helm as she walked away.

...My Line...

Lunareclipse attached the video camera to the side of her helm so that she could record everything while also transmitting the images back to base.

" _Sweet_ ," Miko cheered. " _Now we can see what any of the bots see_!"

"Calm yarself Miko," the femme told her with a cackle while she had out her sais.

...My Line...

"If I can isolate the control frequency the remote link Silas is employing, I should be able to pinpoint his exact location," Ratchet was telling the others.

"Remote link?" Raf asked.

"Ya didn't tink MECH possessed tha ability ta build a completely autonomous robot, did ya?" Solareclipse asked with a laugh.

"I was hoping that Silas would be operating the robot from inside," Miko answered. "Because one punch from Bulkhead and...BOOYA!"

She faked a dying sound before falling to the ground in a fake faint making the others all roll their eyes or shake their heads.

"AHA!" Ratchet cheered when the computer beeped. "Frequency isolated."

"Then reopen that bridge," Fowler ordered.

"Agent Fowler, did you not hear Optimus advice against your involvement?" Ratchet asked. "It's for your own Safety!"

"Look, Doc..." Fowler started only to be cut off.

"I'll go," the femme said.

"What?" Bladestrike asked in shock as he looked at her.

"Oh, no your not," Ironhide added.

"Look, it's eith'ah meh or Fowl'ah," she pointed out. "Take yar pick? But, rememb'ah involvin' Fowl'ah would only make Optimus mad."

"Yes, but wha' about yar Sist'ah?" Jazz asked.

"I'll be fine, Jazz," Solareclipse answered. "Mah Sist'ah an' I created a fighting combining Karate an' Ninjitsu wit' a lit' mix o' Taekwondo an' Gymnastics." She placed her servos on her hips. "It is unpredictable 'hough it relies on speed mostly an' Silas wouldn't know how to count'ah it." She than shrugged. "Plus we've gone so far as ta combine it wit' weapons such as katanas and sais though weh 'aven't come up wit' a name fer it yet."

Ratchet, Bladestrike, Ironhide, and Jazz looked at each other at that before the black and pink femme went through the bridge.

...My Line...

Lunareclipse noticed the imposter Prime before he even noticed her.

"Scrap," she quietly cursed.

She quickly moved around him before climbing up onto the rooftops and peered over watching Nemesis Prime and Optimus confront each other.

"Optimus Prime," Silas voice was heard from the imposter. "We meet again."

"The deception ends here, Silas," Optimus informed him.

"Does it?"

Lunareclipse watched as the fake Prime opened fire as the two charged at each other.

...My Line...

Once the black and pink femme was through the ground bridge, she transformed into her robot form before looking over when she heard the sound of fighting and the imposter and the real Prime going at it. She than looked around and spotted her Sister on a rooftop watching...looking...for an opening when her comm. beeped.

" _Solareclipse, the control frequency is transmitting from a structure 100 meters due north_ ," Ratchet informed her.

"Copy dat," she told him as she looked over to the building.

...My Line...

There was a massive explosion when Optimus kicked his imposter into a fuel line. Lunareclipse narrowed her optics as she zoomed in.

"My robot chassis possesses all of your strength, speed, and firepower," Silas stated as he managed to injure Optimus enough that he has a hard getting up. "Add my extensive combat training and MECH has clearly achieved the perfect meld of man and machine."

"I tink not!" the two of them heard before Silas' robot was tackled and than thrown into another structure.

"Who are you?" Silas asked at the sight of the black and lavender femme.

"An Autobot," she answered before she was a whirlwind of punches and kicks. "Ya know wha' I hate tha most."

"What?" the MECH Leader growled.

"Dose, who do not und'ahstand tha meanin' o' tha word soul," Lunareclipse answered. "Tha Autobots an' Decepticons wouldn't be listed as livin' beings wit'out 'em. Plus not only dat, but yar robot's looks is so off dat it laughable."

"It's perfect," Silas once again growled.

"Tha colors are so dark dat their almost _BLACK_ , tha biolights are yellow instead o' tha _BLUE_ dat tha real Optimus Prime has, an' it's rusted in some areas ta boot," she listed off. "Ya might 'ave fooled some o' tha humans an' 'bots, but ya cin not fool meh nor mah Sist'ah!"

She than brought out her sais and started to leave stretch marks into the frame of the fake.

"What style is this?"

Hell, even the real Prime wanted to know that as he watched in shock as the small femme took on his copy. Though he could tell that she was relying mostly on speed and her sais, however, he did noticed a few gymnastics moves had been thrown in.

"It's a fightin' style combinin' Karate, Ninjitsu, an' weapons wit' a lit' mix o' Taekwondo an' Gymnastics, but wit' tha main factor bein' speed," Lunareclipse answered though she was most telling for Optimus' sake. "Mah Sist'ah an' I created it when weh were jus' 10-years-old 'hough it did take us till now ta prefect it." She jumped up to slam her right knee into the fake's chin before she used it's shoulders as a springboard though she kept her grip as she fall to where her front was facing it's back than lifted it up and over her to slam it into the ground. "However, it doesn't 'ave a name yet 'hough dere is room ta eith'ah improve it or add ta it."

She spun on her left heel with her right leg in the air before bring it down, however, Nemesis Prime quickly dodged even though his frame was sparking. The other Autobots, who had recovered somewhat from their encounter with Nemesis, by that time had regrouped with their Prime and could only stare in shock as Lunareclipse's heel meet the ground shattering it like it was glass and making a small crater. Nemesis flipped to his feet though he made his first mistake by having his back to her which allowed the black and lavender femme to use one of her sais to make a slash in his armor before kicking him into a concrete wall.

...My Line...

Nisshoku smirked as she walked up behind one of MECHs shoulders, who was watching the fight through a pair of binoculars. She tapped him on the shoulder making him to turn around before sucker punching him in the face and knocking him out cold. Cyan eyes looked up at the fight scene with a wide vicious smirk as she watched the first field test of the twins new fighting style in act against a 'bot though it was a fake bot, but still. The pink tinted dark hair girl than turned around to head into the structure her hand on her katana. Now it was time to field test the new style against a human and take Silas out for good even if it means she would have to use the killing curse.

...My Line...

Both Lunareclipse and Nemesis climbed up onto the roof of the structure that Silas was in as they still fought though the fake was sparking more then ever and the femme only had a few slashes and dents, but was mostly alright.

"There is something that you should know about my robot," Silas stated.

"Oh?" she asked. "An' wha' would dat be?"

"The key difference between your Prime and me is that my body can't feel pain," he answered. "And this is just the beginning." Her cyan optics narrowed at him. "Imagine an army of transforming robots? No one would be able to stand against the newly rebooted MECH."

A glint of amusement entered Lunareclipse's optics at that as a really vicious smirk came to her faceplates.

"I would love ta see ya try an' take on a part o' tha US Government wit' special abilities," she told him. "Fer dey will rip ya an' yar men apart before killin' ya."

...My Line...

"As would I, Silas," Nisshoku spoke up from behind him after taking out his men.

The MECH Leader leaned a bit over the arm rest and his shoulder to look at her. The pink tinted dark haired girl was wearing the same firm fitting black leather bodysuit that has thick pink stripes up both sides and was tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 4" heel dark pink leather boots while equipped with a dark gray leather belt with two dark gray leather leg gun stealth and elbow length dark pink gloves that she did when she was on the Decepticon Warship when Optimus was Orion Pax. Though around her neck was a golden solar eclipse surrounding the Autobot Symbol pendant hanging from a silver chain and upon her back was her kanata a weapon that she favored as her Sister favored a pair of sais. The only thing about the look that was different was that she wasn't wearing a beanie to cover her hair, but had her hair up in a high ponytail as her bangs covered her forehead while framing her ivory sunkissed face.

"And you are?" Silas asked as he stood up.

"Yar worst nightmare," was her answer as she fall into the opening stance of her and her Sister's new personal style.

The opening stance looked like the opening stance of the Strong Fist Taijutsu style from the anime and manga _Naruto_. The twins actually took that opening stance from Naruto, but that was all they took as they were more inclined to speed than strength. Silas was the first to make a move only for Nisshoku to show that was just as skilled in the style Lunareclipse used against Nemesis.

"Just what are you?"

"Dat is fer meh ta know an' ya ta never find out," she answered as she kicked him back towards the controls.

It was at that time that her Sister slammed Nemesis into the top over the controls which shattered it and the fake's frame fall onto of Silas just as Fowler showed up.

"Yikes," he winced.

"Nisshoku?" the older twin called out in question.

"Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

The two of them looked up just as the sound of helicopters were heard.

"That would be our boys," Fowler said as Lunareclipse used the Levitation charm to send the Video Camera down to him. "Better head back to base, Prime. I'll handle Uncle Sam." He than looked at the twins, who was side by side now. "Thanks for the camera. This should clear Prime's name."

Solareclipse smirked as Lunareclipse nodded her helm.

"Dat was our 'hought, Fowl'ah," the black and lavender femme informed him.

The bots all than rushed through the ground bridge that appeared to get back to base.

...My Line...

"So how weird was it to see someone, who looked exactly like Optimus, kicking the scrap out of you?" Miko asked as they were gathered together.

Bulkhead groaned while Lunareclipse rolled her optics though she didn't comment about the colors and biolights being off.

"It's a sight that I won't soon forget," Arcee answered as she crossed her arms.

Solareclipse leaned against Bumblebee as they watched Ratchet finish repairing Optimus.

"The question remains whether MECH will continue to function as we know it, without it's leader," Optimus informed them.

" _Well, here's the kicker_ ," Fowler said from the video comm. " _We shifted through the wreckage with a fine-tooth comb. And couldn't find any trace of Silas_."

"Knew I should 'ave used tha killin' curse," Solareclipse groaned.

They all looked at her before sharing a look with each other.


	6. 5: Flying Tunnel Mind Vision!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The eclipse twins stood together was they watched the others talk when Bulkhead rushed into the base.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe the day, I had," he said as he transformed only to stop at the stasis pod that contained Airachnid. "Oh, you too, huh?"

"So, wha' 'appened ta ya?" Solareclipse asked as she walked forward. "I got ta where ya had bin, but ya weren't dere."

"Well..." Bulkhead suddenly lunched into telling them all what happened. "But, when the Incecticons suddenly backed off, I was inspired by my proximity to the power cor and did what I do best."

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room," Miko cheered.

"We should hit the 'Cons right now while they're vulnerable," Arcee suggested.

"Megatron's warship maybe grounded," Ratchet informed them. "But, let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered."

"Especially since he has now added tha Insecticon hive ta 'is ranks," Lunareclipse added.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an airstrike," Agent Fowler suggested as he walked forward.

"Huh..." Solareclipse looked at him in disbelief. "Wha' part o' not attackin' translate inta airstrike?"

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures," the Prime stated.

The Sisters and Bladestrike looked at him shock and worry before they share a look with each other.

...My Line...

The twins, Elite Guard, Medic, and Prime stood in front of a storage unit that opened to reveal a certain relic to them.

"The Spark Extractor?" Ratchet asked as he approached it.

"Optimus, Sir," Solareclipse started.

"Are ya sure ya want ta travel down dis road, Sensei?" Lunareclipse finished for her in a question.

"While I am deeply reluctant to deploy a weapon of this caliber, especially one forged by Decepticon hands," Optimus told the twins as he turned to look at them. "This maybe our only chance to end the war. Once and for all."

Bladestrike took the Prime's servo into his own while leaning into his side as the red and blue mech turned back to the relic.

...My Line...

"Optimus, I am detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site," Ratchet informed him as he looked over at the team that was going. "It appears to be Dark Energon."

The only ones that were staying at the base were the twins, Bladestrike, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. The twins because Optimus thought it would be best if they weren't tinted even further though that was already to late thanks to the Death Eaters that they had to kill just to survive. Bladestrike wasn't going for obvious reasons while Jazz was staying to keep an optic on his creation. Ironhide had decided to stay with the twins and though he hated the 'Cons, he thought using the Spark Extractor was going a bit to far even for him, and Ratchet...well...that one was obvious.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" the Prime ordered.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Prowl were quick to follow the order, but he could fellow them, the Prime was called to a halt.

"Hold on Prime!" Fowler called out. "If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the 'Cons. It's job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness."

Optimus let out a vented sigh after he and Ratchet shared a look before he transformed into his alt-mode and Fowler hop into the driver seat.

...My Line...

" _Teams down_ ," Fowler's voice was heard as he informed the base. " _Requesting medvac_."

At that the twins, Ratchet, and Ironhide rushed through the ground bridge once it was opened. In time, they had Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl back in the base standing up and unmoving.

"They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock," Ratchet informed them.

Both Bladestrike and Jazz let out vented sighs of relief as they stood next to Prowl and Optimus.

"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic making a beeline for North America," Fowler told them.

"Wait," Jack spoke up. "We can track them?"

"Why aren't they cloaked, like usual?" Raf asked.

"None of this makes a lick of sense," stated Fowler. "They had us in their cross hairs, but the 'Cons just took off."

"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy," Miko pointed out.

"Well, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay's opened, and..."

"Yep, yep," Ratchet interrupted. "Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?"

The kids shrugged while the other Autobots just looked at him before he turned to Fowler, who also shrugged.

"Autobot outpost Omega One to Decepticon Warship," the medic said. "Megatron, please respond...Megatron."

" _Megatron has been relieved of his command_ ," a deep growling voice responded.

"Who is this?"

" _Who is this_?"

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon Vessel?"

" _I am the vessel_ ," the voice said. " _Any Cybertronian, who interferes with my mission, will be neutralized_."

The twins shared a look as images of paralyzed Decepticons and Insecticons were shown on the screens.

"What mission?"

" _Priority one: Decrypt Iacon Database and recover Decepticon technology_."

"For what purpose?"

It was than that the ship went silent before cutting off communications.

"It hung up?" Miko asked. "Rude."

"Rude?" Fowler asked her. "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!"

"Wha, a giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons," Jack pointed out.

"Point?"

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database."

"So, Optimus can decode it."

"Ingenious," Ratchet breathed. "I will infiltrate the Decepticon Warship with Ironhide."

"So, not ingenious," Lunareclipse said as she walked up to them.

"You saw what it did to the Decepticons."

"And probably Megatron, too."

"And part of Team Prime!"

"But, that tub had me dead to rights and I'm still breathing," Fowler informed them.

"The ship maybe blind to humans," Jack said.

"Very well, Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "But, at the first sign of trouble I am bridging right back here." The medic turned to grab something that looked like flash drive. "Now, in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer drive."

"A what?" Fowler asked looking very confused as he took the device from Ratchet.

"He'll also need Tech Support," Raf said as he stepped forward.

"An' backup," Solareclipse agreed as her Sister nodded in agreement.

Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bladestrike turned towards the twins.

"Nope," Jazz said as he shook his helm.

"You two are not going," Ironhide added.

"Got dat right," the Elite Guard agreed with a nod.

"Your both half Cybertronian..." Ratchet trailed off in thought. "Actually, you two lean more towards your Cybertronian side than your human side." He than shook his helm. "But, that is besides the point..."

"Notice-Meh-Not Charms," Lunareclipse said.

"A charm dat makes some one or bot or...in dis case..." Solareclipse went on.

"Ship pass ov'ah us as if we're not there," the black and lavender femme continued.

"It's how I was able ta git close ta Prime when he thought he was Orion Pax," the black and pink femme finished before she shrug. "At least until I took it off."

Jack, Raf, Miko, and Fowler were slack jaw as the other four Autobots looked at each other.

"If it make ya feel better we'll remain in our human form," the twins said together.

"Fine," Ratchet groaned before mumbling about twins under his breath.

The eclipse twins quickly went into their human forms wearing their spy like outfits only where Nisshoku was dark pink, Gesshoku was a lavender color though that was one of the three differences about them. The other one was that Gesshoku had a pair of sais at her hips and the last was that around her neck is a silver lunar eclipse surrounding the Autobot symbol hanging from a silver chain. The twins flicked their wrists and allowed their wands to fall into their hands before casting the Notice-Me-Not charms on themselves though they made sure that Fowler and the three kids could still see them.

"Shill weh?" they asked making the 'bots that weren't in stasis to jump making the four humans to cackle.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge!" Fowler called out as he and the kids joined the hybrids.

The medic let out a vented sigh before he opened the bridge and the group of 6 ran through it.

...My Line...

"Fowler to base," the Agent said into his comm. when they walked onto the ship. "We're in."

" _Good_ ," Ratchet responded. " _Their data core should be accessible from any console_."

The group walked through the ship till they came upon a console only there was a slight problem.

"T-There's one," Raf gulped when they caught sight of a stasis locked Knockout.

Miko ran over to him and knocked on his pede.

"Doc Knock is knocked out," she informed them with a grin.

"Look," Raf said calling their attention to what was on the screen. "The ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates." Just than another set appeared. "Three! Let's rip and run." Both he and Fowler climbed up Knockout's frame to get to the console. "There's the port!"

Fowler put the drive into the slot once Raf pointed it out when they got to the keyboard.

"Um..." Jack hummed as he looked at a screen that showed the planet. "Why is the Warship heading for Manhattan?"

Raf looked up at it before looking at the main screen.

"Because that is where the first set of coordinates are located," Raf answered.

"What would a relic from Cybertron be going in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked.

" _The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler, long before the city was built a top of it_ ," Ratchet answered.

"Which means if the ship wants this one it may have to move some buildings out of the way," Jack said grimly.

"Scrap," the twins cursed with a groan.

"Our Mission just got complicated," Fowler told Ratchet. "How do we deter this ship?"

" _I would advise disabling the navigation module_ ," the medic answered. " _Call up the main navigation menu_."

"There," Raf pointed.

"Step aside, Son," the agent told him as he walked and hopped over.

The other four climbed up to watch as he knelt at a button and pushed it only to be electrocuted.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack called out as the man fell to the ground from the console.

"System access detected," the ship was heard. "Interference will not be tolerated."

They all watched as a camera showed itself as it scanned the place passing the three humans while the two hybrids dropped to the floor before it could pass over them.

"Reveal yourself," Tryptacon rumbled.

"It doesn't see us," Miko informed them.

" _Yet_ ," Ratchet stated. " _The ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms, but once it widens it's search parameters_..."

"We're toast," Raf finished.

" _I'm bridging you bac_ k," Ratchet told them.

"No," Jack said. "There are millions of lives at stake in New York. And we five are currently the only ones, who can do anything about it."

" _You're out of your element Jack_ ," Ratchet said. " _These readings, the ship's rapid recovering all point to the fact that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it_."

"Hold on," Gesshoku spoke up from where she was checking Fowler as the others joined her. "If ya're sayin' tha ship is fueled by Dark Energon, weh cin dump it, right?"

" _Hmm_ ," Ratchet hummed. " _You'll need to reverse the warship's Energon infuser._ " The two hybrids and three humans all ran from the console. " _Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core_."

...My Line...

The group of 5 sneaked through and in between crates of energon before they gasped when they caught sight of the Decepticon Warlord, who was frozen like the rest.

"Megatron had the same idea," Jack informed them.

"Then we're on the right track," Raf told them.

" _The Energon injection valve can only be operated manually_ ," Ratchet stated.

"Manually?" all 5 of them yelled in shock.

They than stared up at the Warlord in horror and disbelief.

"Give me a boost," Jack said with determination as he walked over to Megatron's pede.

The others all helped him up onto the 'Con's pede before he climbed up to Megatron's shoulder and than jumped onto the console where he tried to push the lever.

"I am infested with alien life forms and abominations!" the ship shouted.

"ABOMINATIONS!" the twins yelled in anger.

"Uh-oh," Miko said in dread as the camera was on the two humans though it seemed to go over the two hybrids. "We just got made."

The twins moved over to the energon cubes as an Energon grabber lunged at the two humans making Raf and Miko to follow them. The grabber had started to knock over containers of Energon to get to the two kids while the twins were using that moment to steal Energon using their magic to shrink as much as they could down and placed them into a backpack that Nisshoku brought with her that has the expansion charm on it.

"Magic," Gesshoku giggled. "Got ta love it."

Nisshoku also giggled as she nodded in agreement.

"All parasites will be eradicated!" Tryptacon menacingly said.

"HEY!" Jack called out getting it's attention. "Over here!"

"Jack, no!"

"Run for it!"

"Too slow!" Jack taunted as he dodged.

He than glanced at the Warlord before an idea came to mind. He than dodged the grabber making it slam into Megatron. This had him falling backwards which pulled the lever down as he fell while Jack jumped out of the way of the falling 'Con. They all watched as the Dark Energon began to drain from the systems as it all returned to normal.

"Critical Power Drain," the ship said as the grabber moved for jack, but it froze inches away from him. "I am...in...command. Prepare to be...neutralized.

Gesshoku was the first to notice Megatron go limp.

"RUN!" she called out to them as her Sister closed up her backpack.

The two of them were quick to undo the Notice-Me-Not charm and return to their Cybertronian form. Solareclipse grabbed the three humans while also handed the backpack to Raf as they ran back to the console where Knockout was.

...My Line...

It was at that moment that the bots back at base unfroze groaning as they held their helms.

"Thank the Allspark," Ratchet sighed as the two mated mechs went to their bondeds.

...My Line...

"Ratchet!" Jack called over the comm as the Cons were unfreezing everywhere. "Fire up the ground bridge!"

The black and pink femme placed the humans down on the ground as the black and lavender femme moved over to the console.

"On your feet, Soldier!" Miko said as she helped him stand up.

"And beavers and ducks and walnuts and grandma!?" Fowler babbled before he fall over.

Lunareclipse was quickly looking over everything though she was not at all happy.

"That's all that's been downloaded?" Jack asked.

"The Iacon file must be huge," Raf stated.

"Sa-weet!" Miko cheered as the ground bridge appeared. "Come on! Here's our ride!"

The black and lavender femme let out a vented sigh before she took the drive as Solareclipse once again picked up the humans only this time she had Fowler as well.

"Let's go," Lunareclipse ordered.

They moved towards the bridge only for the black and lavender femme to be pulled and slammed into the console.

"Nee-chan!"

Lunareclipse glared at the awake Knockout before slamming her fist into his face and ran towards her Sister.

"Go, go, go!" she ordered.

The two of them quickly ran through the bridge with the flashdrive and humans in hand.

...My Line...

The Autobots minus the twins all stood around the computers after the group that went to the Warlord Ship returned with four sets of coordinates showing.

"The Download of Iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship," Ratchet stated as he turned to look at everyone.

"Then we must act quickly for Megatron possesses the same four sets," the Prime told them all. "And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each."

The twins walked into the main hanger after enlarging the Energon cubes that they stole from the 'Cons and putting with the rest of the Autobots own Energon supply.

"And where have you two been?" Ratchet asked them as they walked up.

"Uh, Ratchet," Miko spoke up sounding highly amused which made all the bots to look at her. "The twins used the fact that ship couldn't see them because of the Notice-Me-Not charm that they used to steal Energon from the 'Cons to their advantage."

"Oh," the medic said in shock.

"There's a charm ta shrink an' large anyting dat is either heavy or larger dan us," Solareclipse said with a shrug.

"Besides now weh 'ave more Energon," Lunareclipse added.

The white and red mech let out a sigh of relief at that before they all turned to Optimus.

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

"But, Optimus, when it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage," Ratchet told him.

"Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount," Optimus said as he looked at Ratchet. "This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."

"Here's a twist," Ratchet said as he turned back to the screen. "It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan."

"They just...up and left?" Arcee asked.

"It's more likely that Megatron has sat course for the second set of coordinates," Optimus answered. "After having dispatched an unit to this relics underground location.

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

"They've used Subway Tunnels," Lunareclipse explained. "New York has a whole network o' 'em runnin' beneath tha city." She than shrugged her shoulders. "O' course, New York is not tha only City wit' 'em."

"Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary," Optimus informed them before turning the others. "Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus," Jack called out. "New York has more then 8 million people. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground."

"Where are you going with this?" Arcee asked him.

"A face man," Jack answered. "Someone, who can speak on their behalf." He observe the stern look on Optimus' face. "A _human_ , who can run interference, if their cover gets blown."

"Well, I've been in subway stations," Miko stated. "I grew up in a major montoplis unlike Mr I've never been outside of Jasper, Nevada."

"I have been to Cybertron," Jack pointed out.

"Cybertron doesn't have subways..." Miko trailed off as she looked at the bots. "Does it?"

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him, our best candidate," Optimus told them as he turned towards the catwalk.

"Banana fish!" he shouted suddenly.

"Okay," Solareclipse said slowly.

"I don't tink dat goin' 'appen, Sir," Lunareclipse told him. "Jack an' Miko are our best bet though Solareclipse should go wit'."

"Why?" the Prime asked as he turned towards the black and lavender femme.

"'Cause she'll be able ta use memory charms..."

"I don't think..." Optimus interrupted her.

"IF Jack an' Miko cin't keep tha situation under control," Lunareclipse interrupted the Prime this time. "As a last resort."

"Very well," the red and blue mech agreed reluctantly as he looked at the two humans with worry. "Jack and Miko will accompany Arcee, Bumblebee, and Solareclipse."

"Yes!" Miko cheered as she almost punched Jack in the face.

"Initiate Transport and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics," Optimus ordered Ratchet.

The medic turned around to do so while the three Autobots that were leaving got ready.

"That was some trick Miko," Bulkhead told her as the Japanese girl slid down the catwalk's ladder.

"You mean, swiping intel from underneath Megatron's nose?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Just doing my part for Team Prime." Just than Bumblebee honked his horn with his passenger door open waiting by the ground bridge with the others. "Ooh, gotta go, Bulk, but I'll tell you all about it when I get back." She than ran towards them. "Wait up!"

"Take care of her, Bee!" Bulkhead called out to the yellow and black mech.

"Take care of him, Miko," Raf called out as the same time making the former wrecker to look at him.

...My Line...

The three bots all drove out of the ground bridge and than the alley that they were in.

"Wow," Jack breathed as he looked around.

"Of course, it's no Cybertron," Miko mock Jack as Bumblebee and Solareclipse drove past them.

"Alright base how do we get underground?" Arcee asked.

"Well, you can't jump the turn styles and hope no one notices," Jack stated.

Just than Bumblebee hunked his horn to get their attention.

"Check it out," Miko told him. "Construction."

"A fact o' life in tha big City," Solareclipse added.

...My Line...

The group of three Autobots and two humans walked through the subway tunnel.

"Bumblebee don't move!" Solareclipse called out when he was able to step on a rail. "The third rail." Bumblebee pulled back his pede. "It carries electricity to power the trains."

"One touch and Zap!" Miko added. "You're fried." The group continued one with Bumblebee moving in front of them through dancing with a buzz that could like thanks to the humans. "He must have learned on TV or something.

"So, you've been in a city before?" Jack asked Solareclipse as he looked up at her.

"London," she answered. "I 'ave a maternal cousin, who lives there, an' 'as lived there fer a good 11 years o' 'is life till Danniluk got custody o' 'im." They could hear the anger and sadness in her voice. "'is creators were offlined when he was a solar cycle old by a mad man dat called 'imself Lord Voldemort, tha Darkest Wizard in tha 20th century. So, my cousin was sent ta live wit' his maternal family, however, they 'ave a strong hatred towards dose wit' magic."

"He was abused?" Miko asked in shock.

"Yes," she nodded her head. "Danniluk 'ad bin tryin' ta git custody o' 'im since 'is creators offlined, but a man known as Dumbledore was blockin' 'er even though by Wizardin' laws she 'ad tha right ta take 'im in as a blood relative o' 'is Father's through 'er Grandoppiluk, Charlus Potter."

"How did she get custody of him then?" Arcee asked.

"He showed up ta Hogwarts lookin' like he was 8 when he should look 11," she answered. "There were signs o' malnutritionment an' on top o' dat he 'ad scars from a belt buckle along 'is back, thighs, an' upp'ah arms." Looks of horror of where on all of their faces. "An' dat is not even gittin' inta tha fact dat he flinched at bein' hugged an' 'ad a huge, but understandably mistrust o' adults."

"So, all of those signs of abuse is what able her to get custody?" Jack asked.

"Yup," Solareclipse answered with a nod. "Dumbledore didn't 'ave a leg ta stand on when she showed the Wizengamot, Magical Britain's governing body, tha evidences o' abuse dat tha med-witches and wizards at St. Mungo's Hospital fer Magical Maladies an' Injuries found." She shrugged. "He at tha height he's suppose be or at least close ta it now." She than looked back at the scanner that was in her hand. "Anyways, let's git back ta what we're here fer."

"Right," they all agreed.

...My Line...

The black and pink femme let out a vented sigh as she walked keeping her optics on the scanner.

"Are we getting any closer?" Jack asked her.

"Triangulatin' tha coordinates is one ting, but figurin' out how ta reach them is anoth'ah," Solareclipse answered.

It was than that Bumblebee heard a noise coming from a different direction before he walked over to a small opening with the others.

"Drilling," Arcee stated.

"And it's coming from this way!" Miko said as she climbed into it and ran.

"Miko!" Jack called out before he followed her.

"Scrap," the young Mutou cursed.

The three bots followed them and looked out from the other opening to see another human with them.

"Face," Jack whispered to them before he followed Miko and the worker.

The three bots shared a look before stepping out once they left and went back to walking.

"I'm pickin' up a locator beacon," Solareclipse informed the other two. "Tha Cons 'ave unearthed tha relic."

The three of them came upon the scene though they remain behind the wall and watched.

"Lock and load," Arcee told them.

The black and pink femme felt a shiver go down her backstruts before the three of them turned around to see an Insecticon. All three of them dodged out of the way and open fire on it while dodging at the same time which got the attention of the other 'Cons. Arcee jumped onto the Insecticon's back before firing at it's neck while Bumblebee and Solareclipse remained on the ground firing at it.

"What are you waiting for?" Knockout asked as Arcee jumped down to join her teammates. "Get them already!"

"I'll get the relic," Arcee told them.

"Be careful Cee," the black and pink femme said.

"Got it," the blue femme agreed before running towards the other 'Cons.

She managed to get out vehicons when Knockout took her by surprise and hit her with his saw.

"You have lovely features," he told her. "Prefect for a little painful procedure I like to call nip and tuck."

Arcee dodged his attack and then kicked him in the back which sent him flying before he landed on top of another 'Con.

"Dodge and kick," she stated.

She ran towards the hole that the 'Cons drilled to get the relic while Bumblebee and Solareclipse continued to fire at the Insecticon. The young Mutou pulled out her katana and started to slash at the bug while also firing at it when it slammed Bumblebee into the wall of the subway before knocking him out.

"Bumblebee!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

However, the Insecticon used her moment of detraction to knock her out cold as well before he dragged them both back to were Knockout had Arcee. It threw Bumblebee on top of the blue femme while the red Decepticon mech looked Solareclipse over.

"She looks like that black and lavender femme that Lord Megatron wants," he mumbled. "If I have to guess than I say that their twins." He shrugged. "Eh, oh well." He lifted the canter. "Now, shill we see precisely what you are?" He pulled our the relic. "And what you do?" He walked towards the two Autobots. "What better way to learn what your power then an on sight experiment." He bent down to placed the relic on them when the sound a sweeper train coming towards him had him looking up and than staring in shock. The Insecticon jumped out of the way in time, however, Knockout wasn't so lucky was dragged along the wall ruining his finish. "Hey, watch the finish!"

The Insecticon tried to destroy the sweeper train with it's blaster, but all it did was give the three Autobots time to wake up. Solareclipse used that moment to stab the bug like Con with her second katana forcing it to let her go which she rolled away from it and turned around to blast it with her own blaster.

"Are you alright Solareclipse?" Arcee asked as she joined the other femme.

"I'm fine, Arcee," she answered.

"Hate to run, but I just missed my train," they heard Knockout called out to them before he transformed and fled.

"Follow the relic," Arcee told Bumblebee. "We'll grab Jack and Miko!"

Bumblebee nodded his helm before he turned around, transformed, and speed off after the red Con. The two femmes jumped away from the Insecticon, transformed, and speed away from it, however, it followed them.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the two femme to reach the sweeper train where they jumped up on. Jack and Miko moved to the back which allowed them to see Arcee and Solareclipse, but the third human with them saw as well. He, of course, picked up an Axe and went to attack the two femmes.

"Welcome to Earth!"

The two teen quickly got in the way.

"Vogel, no!"

"They're one of the good guys!"

Vogel walked up after lowering the Axe.

"Arcee, Solareclipse, the brakes are shot!" Jack informed them as he turned around to face.

"Is there any kind of Emergency override?" the blue femme asked.

"N-no, Ma'am," Vogel answered. "But, there is a switch-track control up ahead." The two femme shared a look at that. "If you can just adjust the pole rod..." He saw Arcee look around while Solareclipse continued to listen. "You'll know it when you see it. It'll re-route us to another line."

"Arcee, stay wit' them," the black and pink femme told her as she jumped off before transforming and racing ahead of them.

"Did she just turn into a Jaguar?" the dark skinned man asked.

They all watched before turning back when a familiar screeching sound was heard.

"Scrap," Arcee cursed.

"Oh no."

"And that would be?"

"Trouble," Jack answered.

Solareclipse made it to the pole rod and tried to switch the tracks only for it to break on her.

"SCRAP!" she shouted.

She quickly lay down in the track using her pedes to try and push in the track's switch and it was at the last second that she managed to get it in before diving to the side. Arcee used that moment to jump off to check up on her while also to face the Insecticon with her. The two of them looked up before dodging out of the way, but they had gone in two different directions. Arcee looked down at the third rail and than smirked before jumped to the side.

"Come to mama," she mumbled as Solareclipse looked on the Insecticon walked towards Arcee before her fellow femme lead the Insecticon to land on the third rail. "Shock and drop."

"Arcee!" the hybrid called out. "Let's go!"

"Right," the blue femme agreed.

The two of them transformed and speed through the tunnels after the sweeper train.

...My Line...

"DUDE!" they heard Miko yell.

They saw Jack frown as they pulled up to them before transforming.

"How did you not get mashed?" Jack asked.

{It's a Phase Shifter!}

"Phase Shifter," Arcee translated for the humans as she moved her arm though Bumblebee. "Handy when you need to pass through solid objects or vice versa."

{This is great} Bumblebee buzzed as he removed the device.

"NOOOOO!" Knockout was heard yelling before he pushed the train towards them with a scowl. "You scratch my face, I scratch yours!"

Bumblebee caught the train before all three Autobots turned their blasters on Knockout. Solareclipse almost laughed as the Con transformed and sped away with his finish looking like scrap.

"He knows," Jack informed them after looking Vogel. "He knows. Do we have to take him with us?"

"To the mother ship?" the man asked as he looked at them.

Miko smirked as she looked at them.

"I think I have a work-around," Miko stated as she pulled out of her phone. "Agent Fowler's got this."

They all watched as she called to Fowler before holding out the phone to Vogel, who took it, and held it to his ear.

"Thank you, Sir," he thanked as he looked up a them and grinned before he handed the phone back. "So, you folks will be in touch?"

"Abso-Freakin'-Lutely!"

"But, until then," Arcee said as she looked down at them. "We need to maintain complete radio silence."

Vogel nodded before saluting them.

"It's been an honor," he stated.

They all turned around and walked away.

"Good call," Jack told Miko with a grin. "Face."

"Eh, I understand big-city people," Miko stated. "Who spend way too much time below ground."

"One relic down, three to go," Arcee said. "Let's hope the others are having similar results."

The three Autobots all transformed into their alt-modes which Jack and Miko got on or in before they all drove away quickly.


	7. 6: Triangulation!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **The second installment of my Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter crossover. T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, Ironhide," Optimus spoke up as the others left through the ground bridge. "Prepare for departure."

"You're headed for the equator," Ratchet informed them.

"I'll prep for tropical weather," Bulkhead said as he pounded his fist into his hand. "Wrecker style."

"Rafael and Agent Fowler will be your communications relay and transportation hub," the Prime informed him as the ground bridge was opened.

"I can't have that cheeseburger!" Fowler was heard yelling.

Lunareclipse had to look away as her shoulder shook in silent laughter.

"Communications, huh?" Bulkhead asked as Ironhide looked highly amused before they walked through the ground bridge.

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead, Ironhide," Optimus called after the already gone forms of the green and black bots. "Refael." He turned towards the young boy. "Lock onto the remaining coordinates. Lunareclipse and I will embark for the Antarctic." The human male moved towards the computer and got to work. "As for you, old friend." Optimus turned towards Ratchet. "I would prefer that you have company on your Mission."

"No one is left to join me, Optimus," Ratchet stated. "I mean, you want Prowl to remain here and provide tactics while Jazz remains here to keep an optic on Bladestrike. And even if Agent Fowler was more alert..." The black and lavender femme looked over at the agent, who mumbled something she couldn't make out, before turning back to the other two. "He's human."

"I was considering the only remaining Autobot alternative on this planet."

Both Lunareclipse and Ratchet looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"But...you can't be serious!" the medic protested. "Wheeljack is insubordinate, a ruffian! Besides, he's...Bulkhead's partner."

"Your expertise is scientific," Optimus stated. "Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance."

The white and red mech groaned as he pinched his nose while shaking his head. The Prime turned towards the younger monochrome mech, who walked up to him, looking worried.

"Be careful," Bladestrike told him.

The red and blue mech smiled as he gently placed a kiss on top the younger mech's helm before he turned around to walk through the ground bridge with Lunareclipse following him.

...My Line...

It didn't take the two long to get to the Antarctic and for Lunareclipse to decide that she hated the place.

"I now und'ahstand why Arcee hates dis place," she stated as she rubbed her arms.

The Prime cackled as they walked towards the could coordinates.

"You'll get use to it," he told her.

"I highly doubt dat it," the black and lavender femme mumbled under her breath.

He shot her an amused look at that.

"You can stand the heat, but when it come to the cold..." he trailed off.

"I am genetically decompose ta hate tha cold," she stated as if it was a matter of fact.

The red and blue mech raised an optic ridge before turning back to the scanners. It wasn't long till they reached a cliff top to see Decepticons and Starscream, who was in cuffs.

"SCREACH THE AREA!" Dreadwing was heard yelling.

"Scrap," Lunareclipse mumbled before she looked up at the Autobot Leader. "Cons."

The Prime narrowed his optics as he watched them.

"Stay here," he ordered as he turned around.

"Understood," she agreed with a little reluctance.

The femme turned back to the group of Cones as the Prime transformed and headed for the 'Cons.

"Optimus Prime," Dreadwing spoke up. "I would request only once that you surround the relic."

"I was going to request the same as you, Dreadwing," the red and blue mech stated.

"Than I would say that we were on equal footing," the blue and gold mech said. "If there were not 5 of us and only one of you."

"Six," Starscream spoke up. "If you release me of these ridicules manacles."

Lunareclipse ran her optics over the stare down before rolling them as the Cons made the first move making the Prime to move while also opening fire. She watched as the red and blue mech offlined a few of the vehicons before landing a hit on Dreadwing, who than launched missiles at the Prime making said mech to jump over them. Optimus than switched one of his blasters with one of his swords and jumped at blue and gold mech, who pulled out his sword, and than pushed the Prime away from him. The two of them locked blades a few times before they moved into hand to hand combat, but Dreadwing tackled the Prime over the cliff that they were on and hit the bottom where they continued to fight.

'Scrap,' the black and lavender femme thought as she ran over to edge of the cliff she was on.

It was in time to see the Prime fire at the lower cliff making her optics widen in shock.

"Your aim is poor Prime," Dreadwing told him.

"That is a matter of prospective," Optimus stated.

The blue and gold mech looked up when the sound of the creaks was heard before an avalanche started and the two mechs ran only for Dreadwing to be buried under.

'Scrap, scrap,' the femme thought as she looked around for the Prime.

The two vehicon and Starscream walked down to where the avalanche happened.

"A stalemate leaves us where?" the silver seeker asked.

"Commander Dreadwing!" one of the 'Cons called out.

'Where are you, Prime?' Lunareclipse thought just before they all saw a figure walking through towards the three mechs from the snow dust and the femme finds herself praying that it was her mentor. When the dust cleared a bit to show the red and blue mech, she vented a sight of relief. "Oh, thank Primus."

One of the vehicon started to open fire to which the Prime dodged, but when the other one went to join in Starscream grabbed his weapon and started to struggle with him which got the attention of the other one, who fired at the silver mech, only for him to turn at the last second and the blast offlined the one he was fight with. Optimus, however, offlined the other 'Con before he walked up though he glanced as the femme, who jumped down to join him.

"What a team we make," Starscream said he walked up to the two Autobots. "I am so glad that you prevail Optimus Prime. That dreadful Dreadwing was going to terminate me."

"Now dere's a thought," Lunareclipse mumbled under her breath.

Starscream glared at her while Optimus just gave her a disapproval look.

"Now if you can just release me from my bounds and I will lead you straight to the relic," Starscream said.

However, he ended up meet with the Prime's blaster in his face only the femme was twirling a sai in her servo.

"You will lead us there regardless," the red and blue mech told me.

"Your welcome," the former 'Con said sarcastically as the two Autobots didn't say anything as they forced Starscream to start leading the way. "Be reasonable Prime." He looked back at them. "This cold will freeze the three of our's afts."

"The curtain temperature is not extreme enough to effect our biology," the Prime told him. "You'll be fine."

"Fine, but miserable," groaned the silver mech. "And I cannot believe that you are taking our alliances for granted after all I have done for the Autobots." Lunareclipse rolled her optics in annoyance. "Helping to restore your memories. Saving Arcee's life."

"While at times, you have proved beneficial to us," Optimus stated. "It was only to beneficent your own interest."

'Ain't dat tha truth,' the femme thought.

"Well, we all can't be saints like you," Starscream stated. "Now can we?" The three of them started to walk again and it wasn't long till they came to a facility. "Awe. It's as I expected. Humans. We will find the relic here. So, let's go reclaim what is ours."

The black and lavender femme grabbed Starscream by his wing and forced him to face the red and blue mech.

"We can't simply enter into a human facility to search for Cybertronian relics," the Prime told him.

The silver mech forced Lunareclipse to let him go.

"Not even if they stole it?" he asked.

"Nor can I expose innocent humans to a dangerous Decepticon," the Autobot Leader added before looking at the hybrid. "Lunareclipse..."

"Already on it," she told him as she raised her right servo to her audio rapter. "Raf is Agent Fowler up?"

" _I'm here, Prime, Lunareclipse_ ," the male agent answered. " _What's your situations_?"

She looked over at her Leader and nodded her helm.

"We're require access to a research facility at our current coordinates," the Prime answered.

" _Let me make a call_ ," he said.

Lunareclipse had, once Starscream was to busy pacing to pay attention, return to her human form and placed a warming charm on herself and Optimus before returning just as quickly to her Cybertronian self. The Prime gave her a nod of thanks while never taking his optics off of Starscream as they continued to wait.

"Are we really going to wait around here in the freezing cold?" the silver mech asked. "Completely at the mercy of human bureaucracy?"

Just then they all heard the sounds of helicopters taking off before looking over to see three leave.

" _All clear Prime, Lunareclipse_."

"Many thanks, Agent Fowler," the Prime said as he forced Starscream to start walking.

Lunareclipse moved ahead of them and opened up a hanger doors for them before all three walked in.

"It looks like tha relic remains encase in ice, Optimus," she informed him.

"I knew that you had questionable honor Starscream," an all to familiar voice said making the three Cybertronians to turn around as the blue and gold mech walked into view. "But, aiding the Autobots...that is a capital offence."

"What?" Starscream asked. "I left tracks for you on propose, so that you can rescue me from my captures."

"Dreadwing, I can't let you leave here with that relic," Optimus said as he stepped forward.

"I know that, Prime," Dreadwing said as he turned his weapon on the Prime. "That is why I am not giving any choice in the matter."

Lunareclipse moved to keep an optic on the fight when Optimus tackled the Decepticon not at all paying attention to Starscream.

"OPTIMUS!" she called out when she noticed the bomb a few seconds before the Prime, himself.

The Prime took noticed of it when he had knocked Dreadwing off of his back before he threw off and ran for cover, but the blast sent him flying.

"Armor of Decepticon origins," Starscream was heard saying.

"Huh?" Lunareclipse blinked a few times before she spun around in time to see an armor appear around the former Decepticon. "Scrap."

Both Dreadwing and Optimus looked over at the hanger when they heard a female voice cry out before Lunareclipse slammed into the ground not to far from the Prime. It was then that Starscream in a suite of armor appeared in front of them.

"Apex Armor," the Prime growled.

"It's a perfect fit," the gray mech said.

The two Autobots stood up as the three of them faced Starscream.

"You dare claim that which belongs to Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked.

"What are you planning to do about it...commander?" Starscream asked before the blue and gold 'Con ran forward, however, his attack did nothing and he was back handed afterwards. "Not so big and strong now are you? I haven't had this much fun since I punch a hole into Cliffjumper."

"Scrap," the femme cursed as the gray mech picked up a construction truck up.

"Allow me to reunite you with your beloved twin..."

The black and lavender Autobot along with the Autobot Leader slammed into Starscream to save Dreadwing, who rolled out of the way of the truck.

"As for you, Optimus Prime, I am going to beat the living spark out of you just so I never again have to endure your pontificating," Starscream said as he forced the Prime to his knee.

He than threw the Autobot Leader into a pile of cargo containers, however, both Dreadwing and Lunareclipse tag team him, but with the armor the former con was able to throw them over towards Optimus. The Prime helped the femme up and made sure that she was alright before they fall into a fighting stance.

"Dreadwing, our battle remains unfinished, but if we do not unit against our common foe..."

"Starscream will destroy the three of us," Dreadwing finished as Starscream laughed slightly while walking towards them. "I will draw his fire."

The blue and gold mech hand over a bomb to the Prime, who looked at it, before Dreadwing took off into the sky and opened fire on the former 'Con only for the gray mech to knock him back to the ground.

"Might beats flight," Starscream said before the Prime jumped onto his back.

"Optimus!" Lunareclipse called out when a punch from the seeker sent him flying.

"It you, who shill be joining the Allspark, on this night," the Decepticon informed him when he saw that Optimus had placed the bomb on Starscream's back.

The black and lavender femme helped the Autobot Leader up as they watched the bomb go off, but when the smoke cleared it Starscream was still standing.

"That tickled," he said while maniacal laughing. "Fools! Not only am I intelligent, I am invincible!"

"And yet you cannot fly!" Optimus told him.

The femme snorted in amusement at that.

"Nobodies perfect," Starscream informed him as he walked over to the two Autobots. "Now, tell me of the other three relics?" He than started to look at the suite. "Are they as powerful as my new shinny armor?"

The gray mech than backed handed the Autobot Leader before grabbing Lunareclipse by her throat and held her in the air.

"They were hidden away precisely to keep them from the hands of those like you," the Prime answered as his teammate quickly took on her human form and jumped from the former Con's hold.

She was quick to return to her Cybertronian form and somersaulted away from him as Optimus started to fight him.

"He's top powerful, Prime, Lunareclipse!" Dreadwing called out. "Fall back!"

"Cowards," growled Starscream as the two Autobots transformed and gunned it out of there to be next to blue and gold 'Con. "You will not escape my might!" He than looked around in confusion. "Wait. You three are up to something."

Dreadwing smirked as he pulled out his detonator and pushed a button before the three bots turned and ran just before the group of bombs that were spread out around Starscream went off. Both Autobots walked walked towards the hole that was in the ground where the gray mech had been before turning around when they heard a sword being drown.

"Now that our alliance has served it's purpose," Dreadwing said.

"Starscream is gone and the Apex Armor with him," the Prime said as he servo turned into his sword while Lunareclipse pulled out her sais. "Is there really a need to renew battle? When the goal has been lost."

"We have other unfinished matters," Dreadwing answered.

"I bore Skyquake no malice and I regret the role that I played in his demise," Optimus said before standing up straight as he put away his sword. "I will peel to you as I once did your twin. Turn your back on the Decepticon Cause and help me end this war? For his sake and for those who have fallen."

Dreadwing did some fancy moves with his sword before putting it away.

"You saved my life today," he told him as he moved to leave. "And I will not attack one, who has a twin." Lunareclipse blinked in shock at that as he walked in between them. "However, I will terminate you the next time we meet."

"So be it Dreadwing," the Prime sighed as the 'Con left.

The black and lavender femme replaced her sais back in their before looking at the Prime.

"We should call Raf," she said.

"Agreed," Optimus nodded in agreement before doing just that. "Rafael, we are in need of a ground bridge at our coordinates."

The ground bridge opened up near them and they walked through it before it closed.


	8. 7: Hurt!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It was dark out when the three Autobots and two humans, who were in New York, arrived at the coordinates for pick up just as the ground bridge opened up.

" _We got the Phase Shifter_!" Miko was singing off key. " _And messed up Knockout's faaaaaaaaace! Oh-yeah_."

"Miko!" Solareclipse yelled in annoyance.

"HEY!" Miko was heard yelling as Bumblebee turned off her music making the 'bot to beep at her. "Let me guess? You and Raf send all of your time listening to chip tones?" He just beeped at her making her to roll her eyes. "Well, it's been fun, but I've got to get back to my regular schedule partner Bulkhead."

She than let out a yell when they all came to a screeching halt at the sight of Bulkhead and Ironhide laying on the ground in front of the ground bridge.

"Ironhide!" Solareclipse yelled as she transformed into her bipedal form.

Ratchet as working on Bulkhead with a larger and different shaped paddles while Bladestrike was doing the same to Ironhide.

"Bulkhead..."

"Ironhide..."

"Response!"

"Bulkhead?"

Ratchet stopped for a moment to scan Bulkhead before running the scan over Ironhide.

"Ironhide?!" the black and pink femme cried out as she was being held by Bumblebee and Prowl.

"Bulkhead!?' Miko called out as she went to ran towards him only to be held back by Fowler.

"Wha' 'appened?" Solareclipse asked.

"Tox-En exposure, among other things," Ratchet answered. "Bulkhead and Ironhide have suffered a complete systems failure."

"Hold on?" Arcee asked as she moved forward. "Tox-En?"

"Help Bladestrike and I get them into the Medical bay," Ratchet ordered Bumblebee, Jazz, and Arcee. "Now!"

Bumblebee looked at Prowl in question, who nodded as he held got a better on the black and pink femme. Both Arcee and Bumblebee started to drag Bulkhead's frame to the med-bay with Bladestrike and Jazz right behind them with Ironhide's own frame.

"No!" the two females called as they managed to twist free from Fowler's and Prowl's grasp.

"If we hadn't gone to New York..."

"There's nothing you two could've done," Fowler told them gently. "Hardshell sucker-punched the two big lugs while they were down."

"Who?" Miko and Solareclipse growled as they turned to face him.

"Some insecticon," Prowl cut in. "It doesn't matter, point is it's not your fault..." He looked from Miko to Solareclipse. "Neither of your two's fault. You both got that?"

"Got it," they both answered as they turned towards the med-bay, who were working on hooking the two down bots up.

It wasn't long till the ground bridge opened up making them to look over to see Optimus and Lunareclipse walk through, but upon seeing what was going on, the black and lavender femme rushed over to Ratchet, who started to bark orders to her, orders that she followed quickly. This allowed Bladestrike to walked over to his mate, who pulled him into his side, as they watched the medic and mechanic work while Fowler was on his phone.

"Yes, sir," he said at last before closing his phone as the Prime and his consort turned to him. "Apparently, highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape." Lunareclipse glanced at him at the same as Solareclipse did. "The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the Mayor." He hung his head low as he turned to Ironhide and Bulkhead. "I tried to stall, but..."

"Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler," Optimus rumbled. "There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time."

"Keep me posted, Prime," Fowler told him. "I mean it."

"Fowler!" Nisshoku called out as she ran over to him. "Here."

She held out a sheet of paper to him.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it.

"Mah an' Lunareclipse's Danniluk's...ah...dat is to say our Moth'ah's...numb'ah," she answered.

"And what does she has to do with this?"

Both twins snorted at that.

"She knows tha Autobots through our Oppiluk...Fath'ah...Fowler," the pink tinted dark haired female sighed. "Plus, she is Lady Mutou o' tha Most Noble House o' Mutou."

He let out a sigh before nodding while placing it into his pants pocket and left as Nisshoku jumped over the railing to which she shifted into her Cybertronian form before hitting the ground. She walked over the two mates and Arcee.

"Wheeljack's on his way," she told the Prime softly.

"I can't believe that you're giving up on Bulkhead already," Miko cried as she leaned over the railing to glare at Arcee.

"All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close," Arcee told her. "I thought he'd want to be here."

"I know what you meant," she growled as she turned her back to them before storming off.

"Miko!" Optimus called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" she shouted in answer. "While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift!"

Solareclipse let out a vented sigh before transforming into her alt-mode and speeding out of base. Arcee moved to follow the two females only for Optimus to stop her.

"They need time," he informed her.

They all than gathered around Ratchet and Lunareclipse as they finished up.

"Bulkhead and Ironhide are stable, for now," Ratchet vented deeply as he turned towards the others. "But, I've had to induce stasis."

Just then they all heard the roar of an unfamiliar engine echo through the hallway into the hanger before Wheeljack transformed once he entered and walked up to them.

"What's the damage, Doc?" he asked.

"Both Bulkhead and Ironhide suffered massive trauma to their central neural conduit."

"I've watched you work," the wrecker said as he walked towards him. "You're a maestro."

"The Tox-En exposure has caused system-wide shutdown on a submicronic level," Ratchet informed him. "I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead and Ironhide regains some strength."

Wheeljack narrowed his optics before looking at the Prime.

"You going to me, who did this to them?" he asked.

"At the moment, I believe it best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's and Ironhide's recovery rather than revenge."

Lunareclipse looked up at her mentor and Leader.

"You do that," the wrecker said as he turned to walk out of the hall.

"Wheeljack!" the black and lavender femme called out. "If ya see mah Sist'ah out dere." Said mech looked over his shoulder at her. "Keep an optic on 'er fer meh, would ya? She git's reckless when some one...or in dis case bot...gits hurt."

"Sure," he agreed. "I'm guessing that she looks a lot like you."

"Only where I am lavender, Solareclipse is pink," Lunareclipse nodded her helm.

"Got it," he said before transforming and speeding out of the hanger.

"Lunareclipse..." the Prime said as he turned towards her.

"I know mah Sist'ah bett'ah den anyone or bot, Optimus," she vented as she looked at him. "She will not rest until Hardshell's spark no long'ah beats." She looked towards Ironhide. "I 'ave only seen dis side o' 'er's once before an' it ain't pretty."

Optimus vented a sigh before they all looked back at the two down mechs.

...My Line...

Solareclipse stood behind Miko on the Jackhammer as the wrecker put the ship into autopilot before turning around with his cannon at the ready before blink in surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" Wheeljack asked.

"Going after the Con, who hurt Bulk and hide," Miko answered. "You in?"

"I'm taking you back," Wheeljack said as he turned back to the controls. "The femme on the other hand can stay."

"No, wait!" Miko protested as the black and pink femme picked her up before setting in other seat.

"Look kid, I get it," the wrecker told her. "You want pay back...you and me both."

"Bulkhead is my partner, too," Miko stated. "While Ironhide is Solareclipse's partner."

"Trust me when I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boys I'll take care of him," Wheeljack stated as he showed them his bomb. "My way."

"Weh know, who did it," Solareclipse finally spoke up.

"Who?"

"Take us bot' an' I'll tell ya," the young Mutou countered.

Wheeljack looked at the two of them before smirking.

"You two would fit right in with the wreckers," he cackled. "So, what happened to those human twins?"

The two of them looked at each other.

"Wheeljack, mah Sist'ah an' I are hybrids," the femme informed him.

"Hybrids?" the wrecker asked as he looked over at her.

"Half Cybertronian half organic," she answered. "Our Oppiluk is Cybertronian while our Danniluk is human."

"I didn't know it was possible for an organic and Cybertronian to have sparklings together," he said in shock.

"Neither did the others," Miko cackled. "It was a shock to them to find out that Lunareclipse and Solareclipse were hybrids."

"Lunareclipse and Solareclipse?" Wheeljack asked.

"Our friends like ta call us tha Eclipse twins," the femme cackled.

The wrecker smirked at her at that before landing the Jackhammer.

"Come on," he said as he stood up.

The two females nodded before following him out and hide on a hilltop over looking a mine.

"You know where to Decepticon Energon Mines?" Miko asked when a Con walked out.

"You didn't think I've just been sitting on my can since I've been on this rock?" Wheeljack asked.

"But, shouldn't we be in an Insecticon hive?" Miko asked.

"The bugs are bound by a single mind," he answered. "Trying to draw just one of them out is nearly impossible. So, we're going to make some noise."

"And get the cons to hand over Hardshell."

"Now _you_ can get in there and scope things our a lot easier than Solareclipse or I can," Wheeljack told Miko.

The Autobots returned to the ship once Miko was inside of the mine.

" _We got 5 maybe 6 troopers in the main cavern and two more keeping an eye on things from the second floor_ ," Miko reported to them quietly while also sending a video back to the ship.

"Good job, kid," Wheeljack praised. "Keep going."

" _There's another chamber_ ," she observed. " _Looks like they're just using it for storage_."

Wheeljack looked at the femme.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ya know it," she smirked as she sturted towards the door. "Jus' don't be surprise when I steal some o' dat Energon."

Wheeljack cackled at that as he followed her.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Mah Sist'ah an' I are no ordinary hybrids, Wheeljack," Solareclipse answered.

"Call me, 'Jackie, youngling," he informed.

"Only if ya call meh, Solar," she countered as she took out the outside guards.

"Deal," he agreed with a cackle before they rushed inside.

Wheeljack blasted one of the con's on the second floor before the two Autobots jump to the main chamber. Solareclipse grabbed Miko before rushing over to where the Energon cubs were stored and started to place them in her two bottomless bags while the human female cackled at the action as Wheeljack took out the rest of the cons.

"Now what?" Miko asked when Wheeljack joined them.

"We give Megatron a shout," he answered.

Solareclipse smirked before holding out one of the bags to him.

"Energon for the Jackhammer," she informed him when he raised an optic ridge.

He smirked as he took the bag before the three of them left the mines after some bombs were planted.

...My Line...

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron," Wheeljack said through the comm. link. "Although technically, you might say it's under new management."

"Wheeljack," The warlord said in an almost praised like fashion. "The one, who enjoys explosive devices."

"What can I say, Chief?" asked Wheeljack. "I'm uncouth."

"Ah, being couth is ov'ah rated," Solareclipse stated with a cackle.

"Solareclipse," the head Con said. "The twin of Lunareclipse."

"Ya might want ta pay attention, buckethead," she told him. "Cause ya 'ave Wheeljack sittin' on one o' yar big juicy minin' ops."

"The lose of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause."

"Maybe," Wheeljack agreed. "But, I'm going to keep on hitting them. One by one. Until you give us what we want."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"The Insecticon scum, who tried to frag Bulkhead and Ironhide," Wheeljack answered with a growl.

"Hardshell," Solareclipse growled out as well.

"Tried?" Megatron asked. "Are you saying that those two Autobots lives?"

"He's bluffing," an unknown voice said.

"Wouldn't bet on it," the black and pink femme said with a smirk.

"So, here's the deal," Wheeljack went on. "I'm going to transmit, the coordinates of my net target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from another loss." The two Autobots looked at each other with smirks. "Oh, and Megatron. In case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sounds like..."

The wrecker than hit a red button on his control to which the ship rose up and fired it's missiles towards the cave before the Jackhammer retreated as a massive explosion rattle the ground below while also turning the air neon blue.

...My Line...

Wheeljack looked over at the two females to see that Miko was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Maybe you oughta power down for a while," he suggested.

"I'm good," she told him as she shook her head before turning to him. "He's going to make it, right?"

"No question, kid," the wrecker answered. "Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever know..." He looked at the femme, who looked like she was in recharge, but he could tell that she wasn't. "Along with Ironhide. And Ratchet's a great Doc - the best."

"Yeah," Miko agreed. "There's no way Bulkhead would miss all the stuff we have planned. Car-sledding, Worldwide smash-a-than. We've been making a list."

"Like I said, Bulkhead and Ironhide are too stubborn not to pull through," Wheeljack. "I know it, Solareclipse knows it. and I bet you do, too."

He looked over at them to see that the both of them were in recharge making him relax in his chair with a slight smile.

...My Line...

"I'm up!" Miko gasped as after she shot up when the ship came to a smooth stop. "So, what's the plan?"

"Kid," Wheeljack vented. "If anything happens to Solareclipse and I than press this." The wrecker pointed to a blue button on the controls. "I've preset the autopilot to take you back to Prime's base."

"What?" Miko asked in shock as the black and pink femme walked up from the back of the ship where she had been sharping her sword. "No way!" She glared at the two of them. "We had a deal! You said I could help!"

"And you did," Wheeljack informed her as he stood up. "But, it ends here."

"But, this is my fight, too!"

"Sorry kid," the mech told her as the two Autobots to the back. "But, Bulkhead's going to wake up, and he'll file off my rivets if you're not there when he does!"

"Hey, when ya git back ta base make sure dat Ironhide an' Lunareclipse knows dat I'm sorry if someting ta 'appen?" the femme asked.

"WHEELJACK! SOLARECLIPSE!"

The two of them walked out allowing the doors to close behind them and once they moved towards the front of the ship, they transformed and zoomed towards the mountain that is in front of them.

"You in there, bug?" Wheeljack called out when they came to a stop.

The sound of wings where heard before the Insecticon leaped from the top of the mountain to which both Wheeljack and Solareclipse reversed away from the point of impact. Wheeljack transformed, but when he went throw an unopened grenade at the Con, the Insecticon tackled him before tossing him into the rock behind him.

"Thanks to your crippled friend," the Con sneered as he rotating his shoulder. "I am all to familiar with your Wrecker tricks."

Just than Solareclipse jumped onto his back and used one of her many ten daggers to stab him.

"Well, it's a good ting dat I am not a wreck'ah than," the femme growled. "I 'ave a whole bag o' tricks dat ya never came across, ya damn insect!"

She backed flip off the 'Con's back and while in the air, she pulled out her katana while her left servo turned into her blaster that when she turned so her peds where parallel to ground before she opened fire on Hardshell. This was allowed Wheeljack to get back to his peds before he pulled out his twin blades and charged the 'Con. The two vengeful bots tag teamed in attacking the 'Con while at the same time not allowing him time to attack them.

"What's the matter, Hardshell?" Wheeljack asked while they continued their assault. "Not used to fighting bots, who aren't been doused in Tox-En?"

"Talking during battle is a sign of weakness," the bug informed him as he grabbed hold of the sword.

Hardshell delivered a single hard punch to Wheeljack which knocked him down before Solareclipse slid in with an upper slash to the 'Con's chest allowing the wrecker the get back up. The two mechs locked with each other again as the black and pink femme waiting for a chance to get back in.

"Only when you're two primitive to do two things at once," the Autobot smarted.

Solareclipse glowered as the bug got the upper hand by sending a double punch up into Wheeljack's face which sent him flying backwards. He landed on the ground with a groan of pain before rolling over as the Insecticon transformed to which the femme opened fire at it, but ended up missing it. It charged at Wheeljack where the Con slammed into him which sent hi flying back towards the cave right where he threw the pinned grenade.

"Go for the grenade!" Miko shouted from the ship.

This had the two bots looking over at it and with Wheeljack realizing that he wouldn't be able to reach it in time.

'Tha grenade?' Solareclipse thought. 'Dat's it!' Her blaster returned to being her servo that she held out towards the grenade. 'Accio Grenade!' The grenade flew into the femme's servo just as the Insecticon planted it's pede down firmly where the grenade had been. "Wheeljack!"

The wrecker turned his helm towards her just as she rushed forward placing the grenade at her hip while also putting her blade in it's holster before pulling out two daggers. Solareclipse then jumped and twisted in the air before jamming the daggers into the Con's shoulders and as she fell to the ground, the femme brought the small blades down with her. This left two deep gashes that had Hardshell howling in pain while the young Mutou landed on the ground in front of her fellow Autobot.

"Kid, you make one pit of a wrecker," Wheeljack told her as he stood up.

She grinned at him over her shoulder before tossing him, his grenade.

"Ya might need dat," she stated.

From the ship, Miko stared in awe at what she saw from the youngest Mutou twin. The Insecticon glared at the two of them as they ready themselves for him, but the 'Con managed to once again get the upper hand on them which kept them from using the grenade. Hardshell grabbed the two of them by the helm and tossed them around before tossing the 'bots away to which their forms weren't moving.

"WHEELJACK! SOLARECLIPSE!"

The Insecticon grabbed Wheeljack by the helm again and punched him hard in the chest plates before he sent the two Autobots flying towards the Jackhammer.

"Go, kid," Wheeljack wheezed out. "Get going."

"Now, Miko!" Solareclipse called out weakly.

"Your sparks will now belong to Megatron," Hardshell growled at the two down bots.

He looked up when the ship whirled to life and lifted up into the air before looking back at them when two missiles went slamming into him. There was an massive explosion from them hit Hardshell that shook the ground beneath the two bots. Wheeljack let out a grunt as he got to his knees while Solareclipse sat up before they looked at what was lift of the 'Con and than back at the ship.

"Nice work, kid," Wheeljack praised.

"I hate insects," the femme growled.

This had the wrecker cackling before he stopped at the two of them turned towards the sound of more bugs approaching. They could see 6 to 7 of them appear while staring down at them angrily.

"Scrap," the two Autobots cursed at the same time.

"Guys, run!" Miko hollered.

Solareclipse got up while grabbing hold of Wheeljack, tossed his arm over her shoulders, and than turned on the spot. The human female jumped when there was a loud crack before the two bots appeared in the ship. The young Mutou helped the wrecker into the pilot seat while grabbing Miko at the same time before taking her own seat.

"What was that?" the mech asked as he looked at her.

"Let's git out o' here first," the hybrid suggested. "Than I'll explain."

He nodded his helm before looking at the human.

"I thought I told you to hit Autopilot," he scolded her while grabbing onto the controls.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side," she mumbled while hugging her knees close to her chest.

Wheeljack got the ship into the air before doing evasive maneuvers to try and get away form the hive of Insecticons.

"There's too many to pick off," he informed them.

"We'll need someting wit' a wider blast range," Solareclipse told him before her optics widen. "'Jackie, ya 'appened ta 'ave any more grenades..." She turned her helm to look at him with a smirk. "Do ya?"

"I do," he answered slowly. "Why?"

"I 'ave an idea," the Mutou answered as she stood up and placed Miko down. "I'm goin' ta need at least 5 maybe 7 o' 'em."

The mech nodded his helm before hitting the blue button for Autopilot and than letting go as he leaded the femme to the back. Miko got up and watched as he opened a compartment behind his seat that revealed hundreds of grenades.

"But, I thought you..."

"I only carry one at a time," he smirked as he handed over at least 10 grenades to Solareclipse. "Better safe than sorry."

The Mutou smirked at him before she conjured a rope and than tied the 10 grenades into two rows of 5 with it.

"Open tha hatch, 'Jackie!" she told him as she tossed him one of the 5 grenades. "An' let's blew dis insects out o' tha air!" The wrecker smirked at her in return before doing just that and opened the door where the two of them threw the 10 grenades out into the middle of the bugs where the black and pink femme held out a metal looking wand at them. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The spell hit the grenades which caused a large explosion and took out the hive that was following them.

"Good call, youngling," Wheeljack stated as he closed the hatch once they went back into the ship. "I said it once and I'll say it again. You make one pit of a wrecker, kid."

"Tank, Wheeljack," she said with smile.

"Welcome to the wreckers, kid," the mech told Miko as he took back his seat. "You did Bulkhead proud."

"Then why don't I feel any better?" Miko asked as Solareclipse picked her up.

The two Autobots shared a look with each other before turning back to the sky as they had no way of answering.

...My Line...

Once they made it back to the base, Solareclipse helped Wheeljack walk in while Miko walked next to them. Lunareclipse upon seeing the three of them rushed over to help her Sister with Wheeljack over to the med-bay where she went about his repairs.

"Miko, are you okay?" Arcee asked the human as she knelt down in front of her.

"She's fine," Wheeljack said. "Kid's a pro."

"I wasn't talking to you," the blue femme growled.

"Arcee," Solareclipse glared at her fellow femme.

"Do not start a fight ya two," the black and lavender femme vented.

"How are they?" Miko asked as she looked over at Bulkhead and Ironhide.

Bumblebee buzzed while looking off to the side from where he stood with the younger Mutou.

"Bulkhead and Ironhide will survive, but they may never be fully functional again," Ratchet answered before the human female ran over to Bulkhead. "Miko, I don't think you..."

Optimus placed his hand out to stop the medic from stopping her as Solareclipse sat next to Ironhide. Wheeljack soon joined the others after Lunareclipse finished up with his repairs looking over at them.

"I don't think that I want to see Bulkhead right now," he informed them before turning where he transformed and than drove off.

The bots all watched him leave before turning back to the two upset females.

"I'm never leaving you again," Miko said from her place on Bulkhead's chest.


	9. 8: New Recruit Out of the Past!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Lunareclipse, who stood with Optimus at the computer screen, turned her helm to look over her shoulder when a massive crash echoed through the hanger of the silo. The Prime at the moment was teaching the black and lavender femme about decoding massages while decoding the Iacon database that was transferred to them from the virus that Raf and Ratchet downloaded into Leaserbeak. Solareclipse helped Ironhide back to his pedes and back to the medical berth while Miko ran in front of Bulkhead.

"Three steps, Bulkhead!?" she scolded. "That's all you can manage?"

"I'm sorry, Miko," the green mech said as he looked at her. "My legs still hurt."

"What did I tell you?" Miko asked once Bulkhead was back on his pedes.

"No, excuses."

"Exactly," Miko nodded. "Try again. 10 steps this time."

"Miko," Solareclipse growled as Bulkhead started to push himself forward while grabbing his back in pain.

"I hope decoding the Iacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead's and Ironhide's recovery," Ratchet said as he stood behind the Prime and Lunareclipse.

"Slow, but steady, old friend," the Prime told him.

"Human technology," Ratchet scoffed. "But, your expertise in the field should provide any edge we need to beat the Decepticons at this game."

Optimus turned to him at that.

"I fear their access to Cybertronian technology may provide them with an equal advantage."

Before anymore could be said Bulkhead crashed to the ground again while groaning in pain.

"That's not good enough!" Miko shouted. "you have to come back stronger than before!"

"Time for a break, Bulkhead," Ratchet ordered while helping him.

"A break?" Miko asked angrily. "You think the 'Cons are going to give Bulkhead a break in the middle of a fire fight?"

"Miko!" Solareclipse yelled.

The black and lavender femme was helping Ratchet lift the massive bot to pedes.

"If you push a patient too fate too fast, you risk exacerbating their injuries," Ratchet explained to her.

"But..."

"But, Bulkhead needs to rest," Ratchet cut her off. "Even Solareclipse knows that."

The Japanese female growled before storming off as Bumblebee approached and transformed.

"Out of the way!" she shouted while not even pausing.

Bumblebee turned to watch her before looking at Arcee, who joined him, and then at the black and pink femme that he was starting to see as more than just a friend when she came to his side. The two femmes shared a glance before following after the younger female while Lunareclipse rejoined Optimus at the computer as Bladestrike walked up. His middle was starting to show that he was carrying a new spark that it made his creators and Optimus more protective of him.

...My Line...

"Miko," Arcee said as the two femmes walked up to either side of her on top of the base.

"Oh, hey guys," she greeted. "I just..."

"Aren't we a little close to the edge?" Arcee asked.

"Heights don't scare me," Miko answered.

"Bulkhead's comin' along jus' fine," Solareclipse told her with a smile. "Tanks mostly ta yar efforts, but he needs a friend right now. Not a drill sergeant."

"No offense, but I came up here for some privacy."

"I understand what you're going through," Arcee said as a pain looked came to her optics. "If you ever want someone to talk to..."

"I'm fine, okay?" Miko stated. "I'm not the one Hardshell tried to scrap."

"Miko," Solareclipse soothed. "It's rough when someone ya car'ah about git's hurt."

"Closing yourself off from feeling, won't help anyone," Arcee finished while looking out over the valley.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" Miko asked with a scoff.

"Yes," Arcee answered as she turned her head towards a pile of rocks. "I would."

Miko looked over as well before looking at her.

"Arcee, I'm sorry..." Miko apologized after a few moments. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," she told her as she looked at the sunset. "He's...been on my mind lately. After I lost my first partner, Tailgate, I pushed everyone away, until Cliffjumper came along."

"What was he like?" the other two females asked.

"Cliff was...quite the conversationalist," the blue femme stated as she smiled sadly.

Arcee than told the two of them about how she meet Cliffjumper and that the advice she gave Miko was from him.

"Won't help anyone," Miko repeated the last part. "Sounds familiar."

"Good advice is good advice," Arcee stated.

"So..." Miko turned to her. "I've got to know. What happened next?"

"I'm curious as well," Solareclipse agreed.

The older Autobot went on to explain about their sabotage of the Space Bridge and then meeting up with Optimus.

"Funny, I never thought that I would get use to Cliff's chatter," Arcee said. "Now there's nothing that matters to me, but the silences."

"Cliffjump'ah sounded like a bot dat I would git along wit'," Solareclipse stated with a smile as Miko placed a hand on Arcee's.

The blue femme looked at them in surprise before smiling at them.

...My Line...

A few days later, saw the two hybrids and three humans back at the base though the twins were neck deep in notes, textbooks, binders, and two laptops. Optimus had ordered the two of them to focus on their collage work and start going back every now and then so that they wouldn't get kicked out after they got a call from their Mother. So, they were working on their homework while Raf and Jack where looking at conspiracy websites for any pictures of the Autobots.

"So, removing Bumblebee and replacing him with..." Raf said as he deleted the photo and replaced it with a monkey.

"Tap dancing Monkey has strike again," Jack stated as he high fived Raf.

"Bumblebee's sightings are no laughing matter!" Ratchet scolded them.

The twins felt their eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the noise as Miko, Bulkhead, and Ironhide lay on the ground stretching their legs out.

"7, 8, 9..." Miko counted as as the three of them lift their legs up and down.

Bulkhead then let it drop down with a groan while Ironhide was able to do two more before following.

"Why can't we just drive from now on?" the green mech asked.

"Because both of your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them," answered Ratchet.

"Ya bett'ah continue ta follow Miko wit' dose stretches Ironhide or I swear ta Primus dat I'll 'ave ya do worse den dose stretches!" Nisshoku called out as she looked up from her homework to glare at him.

"Ugh, fine," the two mechs groaned.

"1, 2, 3..." Miko started to count again as they got back to training.

"Wait, what's that?" Jack asked as he pointed at something on Raf's laptop.

The younger male zoomed in on a new picture that appeared on the website.

"A Cybertronian escape pod!" Raf answered in shocked.

"Wha'?" the twins asked as they looked up from their work.

"Here in Earth's atmosphere?" Ratchet asked.

Raf than put it up on the main screen as the others all gathered around.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" asked Arcee.

"Impossible to tell give the image's resolution," Ratchet answered.

"In any event, this meret's investigation," Optimus said.

"Could be a trap," the blue femme pointed out. "And we're down two bots. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?"

"We can hear you," yelled the said two bots.

"I don't care if Bulkhead and Ironhide isn't combat ready!" Ratchet growled. "After that revenge stunt that he pulled with Miko and Solareclipse, Wheeljack can stay rogue."

The twins walked up in their Cybertronian forms then.

"And Solareclipse is grounded," Ironhide added as he glared at her. "For that revenge stunt."

"Ironhide!"

"Don't you, Ironhide, me," the black mech growled. "I've told your Danniluk about it and she told me to let you know that your grounded from missions for a week...even though I had worded it different." He then nodded at the Prime. "Even Optimus agreed with her."

The black and pink femme turned to the red and blue mech in shock at that, but he wasn't looking at her.

"An Autobot maybe in distress," the Prime said as he looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet bring your medical kit."

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the 7 Autobots raced out of the ground bridge in their alt-mode before transforming their bipedal mode with weapons at the ready as the approached the pod. Arcee whipped away the dust that covered up it's symbol to show the Decepticon's badge.

"It's of Decepticon origin," stated Optimus.

"And the 'Con that was inside blew his way out," added Arcee.

They turned around when the sound of blaster fire got their attention to see a group of Vehicons and Insecticons coming at them. The group of 7 'bots quickly returned fire at the 'Cons as they moved to take cover behind some of the rocks.

"All those 'Cons came out of one pod?" Arcee asked.

"Humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car," Ratchet informed her.

Just than an Insecticon came flying and transformed into his bipedal mode and charged at the Autobot Leader.

"Optimus, 12 O'Clock!" Lunareclipse called out as she used her sais to cut down her own Insecticon.

Optimus looked over at the Insecticon before he dodged it's attack and then blocked a punch with his sword which was followed by slice him in the chest. It was then that the black and lavender femme jumped up and over the bug with her left servo as a blaster before blasting it's helm off it's body.

"Excellent work, Lunareclipse," Optimus praised her.

"No problem," she told him before the two of them then split up to take on a different group. There was a crush from behind Lunareclipse as she offlined another Insecticon making to spin around in time to see another one of the bugs moving to take out Ratchet. "No!" She then started to open fire at the bug 'Con. "Arcee!"

The said femme charged at the insect before punching it in the face though it grabbed her and lifted her up in the air. Arcee then kicked the Insecticon in the face and got out of it's hold with a back flap before Bumblebee joined the two of the femmes in finishing it off with blaster fire. Lunareclipse than moved to take out more of Decepticon before she got shot in the back making her to cry out and fall to the ground. She turned around to see the 'Con now standing over her with it's blaster in her face.

"Down in front!" an unfamiliar male voice called out before blaster fire came out of no where and shot down the Vehicon that was about to offline Lunareclipse.

Said femme blinked a few times as new Cybertronian finished him off with a jump kick saving the young Mutou's life at the same time. The new mech was white with two doors wings like Bladestrike, Bumblebee, and Prowl, a blue chest plate, and red outlines across both sides of his face and over his head. Lunareclipse felt the energon mix blood rush to her cheeks and color them purple at the sight of, who she thought was a cute bot.

"Friendly?" Arcee asked in confusion.

Jazz looked over at Prowl as a thought came to his mind.

"Ya don't tink..." he started to ask his mate before trailing off

"I'm not sure," the Autobot's SIC answered his unfinished question.

The new mech helped the blushing femme up before turning his attention to the 'Cons. Lunareclipse rushed back to the others as they all watched him take on the 'Cons only for one of his blaster fire's to hit the energon trail.

"Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots and new Cybertronian ran for cover behind a series of giant rocks. It was just as the new mech managed to make it to cover that the pod exploded taking out all Decepticons and Insecticons at the same time.

"Whoo!" the new mech yelled from on top of a rock. "Too hot for ya, 'Cons?"

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked as he looked Bumblebee.

{Don't know him} Bumblebee answered.

"Never seen him before," Arcee informed.

The new mech turned around and jumped off the rock in front of Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Lunareclipse.

"Torching that Energon leak," he said. "Pretty good plan, right?"

"Except it wasn't your plan," Arcee answered. "It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp."

"Worked out didn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Thank you, follow Autobot," Optimus spoke up as he, Prowl, and Jazz walked up to them. "Your valor is to be commended."

Jazz and Prowl stared at the new mech in shock as he turned to look at all three in shock.

"I, I don't believe," he gasp as Jazz started to snirk quietly which got a questioning look from the black and lavender femme. "Your Optimus Prime." He then looked at the others. "He's Optimus Prime."

"We know," sighed Arcee.

"Yes, yes, yes," mumbled the Autobot Medic.

{It wasn't like we knew this for like...ever} Bumblebee added.

'He's kinda of cute,' Lunareclipse thought with a giggle.

"What is your name soldier?" Optimus asked.

"Smokescreen, sir," answered the mech as he saluted the Prime.

"Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen," stated the red and blue mech as he extended his hand.

"It's honor to be here," the new bot stated as he shook the Prime's hand. "Especially with you."

'Fan boy,' the black and lavender femme thought in amusement.

"Now what?" asked Ratchet. "It's not like we could just bring him back to base."

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant," Arcee said.

"Than let us offer the evidence for Smokescreen," Prowl spoke up as he and Jazz step forward.

"Oppiluk, Danniluk," Smokescreen cheered as he rushed into the Autobot's TIC's arms.

"Smoky," the music loving Autobot vented a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute," Arcee said as she stared in shock. "Smokescreen is your creation?"

"Our youngest in fact," the older monochrome mech answered with a nod.

"All dat weh need is Bluestreak an' our whole family unite is back tageth'ah," Jazz said as the two bots pulled out of the hug.

"Wait, Bladestrike is here?" the new Autobot asked in shock before a smile came to his face. "Where is he?"

"Back at base," Lunareclipse answered as she walked over to him while throwing the Prime an amused smirk. "Prime here got him sparked, so he's not allowed out."

Smokescreen looked at the red and blue mech in shock, who couldn't even meet any of their optics, two of which were glaring at him as the others were all amused.

"And our Creators haven't tried to offline him, yet?" the shocked mech asked.

"Don't tempt us," Jazz growled.

Optimus then noticed a symbol on his shoulder.

"I see that you received your training in Cybertron's Elite Guard," stated Optimus.

"True enough," Smokescreen said. "Wanted to follow in Bluestreak's and Bladestrike's pedesteps. But, it wasn't much of a boot camp by the time I got there. Never even got a proper graduation ceremony."

"There was a war going on," pointed out Arcee.

"Hey, all I wanted was to be a soldier and serve the Autobot cause like my creators and older Brothers," the white, blue, and red mech said. "But, what I got was security detail at Iacon."

"The Iacon Hall of Records of all places," Ratchet stated. "Optimus, don't you find this highly suspicious?"

"I happened to have given him that assignment, Ratchet," Prowl growled.

Lunareclipse looked back and forth between the two of them before stepping forward.

"Alright let's not argue, ya two," she said before facing the new comer. "Smokescreen, wha' was yar assignment in tha hall?"

"Guarding Alpha Trion in what turned out to be the final days of the war," Smokescreen answered.

"You served under the master archivist?" asked Optimus in surprise.

"Yeah, but I wasn't thrill at first about watching an old bot's back instead of kicking Decepticon tailpipes!" Smokescreen said as he punched his fist into his open palm.

This had Jazz face palming while Prowl looked up towards the sky at that.

"Where did weh go wrong, Prowl'ah?" the saboteur asked his mate.

"We allowed Bluestreak and Bladestrike to look after Smokescreen," said bot answered. "That's where we went wrong."

The others all gave them a blank expression at that.

"Sorry, but the Big A turned out to be a great teacher and a true friend," Smokescreen said while looking embarrassed at the fact that a good bit of the time his older Brothers were raising him. "I mean, he was the one, who participated Halogen in the High Council to make you a Prime."

"Optimus?" Lunareclipse asked as she looked up at him.

The Autobot Leader thought for a moment before opening up his comlink.

"Rafael, activate a ground bridge," ordered the Prime.

"That's it?" Arcee asked in shock. "That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?"

Both Jazz and Prowl growled at her while Lunareclipse looked up at the sky as if to ask Primus 'Why her'.

"If my former mentor shared this information it is because he considered Smokescreen to be a trusted ally," Optimus answered. "Not only that, but only two Creators can tell their sparkling from a fake because of the bond between them and their creations."

"He has a point," Lunareclipse nodded. "Ya told meh all about bonds durin' one o' our lessons, rememb'ah Ratchet?"

"Yeah, I remember," he vented a sigh.

The ground bridge opened up not to far from them before they all walked through it.

...My Line...

When the bots all returned, Bladestrike had shot forward and pulled the new mech into a hug while nuzzling his helm again Smokescreen's own, who returned the hug and nuzzle.

"We haven't anyone new here since Wheeljack, Prowl, and Jazz," Miko said as she ran up the stairs to where the humans hang out once the two bots let each other go. "What's your story Smoke?" She looked at him from next to Jack and Raf. "Where did you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packing?"

"So, these are the life forms we're suppose to protect?" he asked with a raised optic ridge before he looked at his creators and Brother. "Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not," answered Ratchet. "But, I too share Miko's fascination of how you came to arrive on Earth."

"In a Decepticon escape pod," added Arcee which earned her a glare from Jazz, Prowl, and Bladestrike.

"Still got trust issue's huh?" asked the tri-colored mech. "Tough crowd. The main thrust of combat operations were at least 20 clicks from the Hall of Records. So, things were pretty quiet, but the situation went downhill fast. The 'Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defense surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back and let me tell you, I was pumped." Bladestrike face palmed while Lunareclipse looked worried. "I mean, this was my first real chance to see real action for the first time, to prove myself...until everything went black. The Con's took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship, but I managed to give the guard the slip and hooped into an escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance pod cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing i knew, I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."

"The Decepticon Warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth," stated Ratchet.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming comity," added Arcee with a smirk. "Heh, guess the 'Cons were disappeared not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate?" Optimus asked. "After the fall of Iacon?"

"I wish I did," Smokescreen answered sadly. "But, that was the last time I saw him." Bladestrike moved over to Optimus and took his servo into his own. "That's it. My life story. Not the exact glory that I envisioned for myself. Until now. Being here with Optimus Prime! I knew I was destined for great things." Bladestrike groaned while he hung his helm. "I mean, now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

It was at that moment that the sound of screeching metal noise was heard making them all looked to the entrance of the base to see Bulkhead and Ironhide walking up to them while dragging their right pedes.

"Take a good look newbie," Bulkhead growled. "This is how hard."

It then that Solareclipse ran up to them with annoyance on her face.

"Damn it, ya two!" she growled. "I told ya not ta move!"

Smokescreen looked between the twins in shock.

"Are you two related?" he asked Lunareclipse.

"Yup," she answered with a smile. "Meet mah Sist'ah, Solareclipse. We're twins, Smokescreen."

"Split-spark twins?" he asked as he looked over at his Brother and the Prime.

"What's a split-spark twin?" Miko asked.

"Split-spark twins are two halves of a whole, Miko," Ratchet explained. "To put it in terms for you to understand; Split-spark twins are when a signal spark splits in two and two frames are formed around them." He then looked over to the new Autobot. "And no, their not. They are what the humans call fraternal twins though they do look a good deal alike. Their sparks, however, are whole."

"I see," he mumbled as he looked at the black and lavender femme, who was helping her Sister with the other two mechs.

"Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings," the Prime said. "A tour of the base would be an excellent start."

"Sure thing!" Miko said at once before glancing over at Bulkhead. "I mean...Jack here offers a very informative tour."

Smokescreen looked at the human male, who gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll help," Bladestrike spoke up as he walked over to his younger Brother. "Aft'ah all weh 'ave a lot o' catchin' up ta do, Smoky."

"Sure do," Smokescreen agreed with a nod. "Starting with...how in the pits of Kaon did you end up with Optimus? And how did he managed to get away with sparking you? Cause I cannot see our Creators letting it go without getting some kind of revenge even though he's a Prime."

Both bots blushed while the twins laughed at that as the two mentioned Creators growled under their breaths. Deciding to save himself and Optimus the embarrassment of answering those questions, Bladestrike picked up Jack and placed him on his shoulder before pulling Smokescreen behind towards the hallway.

"Come on Smoky," he said. "Let's git dis tour on tha road."

The others all watched the two leave with amusement on their faces at that before Solareclipse looked over at Optimus.

"Well, it would look like dat Smokescreen is happy ta 'ave ya as an in-law, Optimus," she cackled.

"Not only dat, but he's a fanboy, too," Lunareclipse pipped in. "Tha President o' 'Tha Optimus Prime Fan Club' no doubt."

The red and blue mech looked over at them with a mild glare.

"Don't you two younglings have homework to complete?" he asked.

This made them groan.

"I was hoppin' he would fergit dat," the black and pink femme vented.

Ratchet snorted as the twins returned to their human forms and went to their collage work.

"Optimus forget something as important as school work?" he asked them. "Not likely."

"One could only hope, Ratchet!" Nisshoku called back to him.

...My Line...

It's been a hour since Jack took Smokescreen on a tour of the base and the twins were allowed to take a break to get some food and energon to keep up their energy. They were just returning when they noticed the others arguing with Bulkhead as Ironhide just sat fuming off to the side.

"If you wanted to replace me and Ironhide, you should have called Wheeljack," Bulkhead told them grumpily with a sharp tone. "I could have lived with that."

"No one is replacing you two, Bulkhead," Arcee informed him. "For one thing, Smokescreen is to green."

"Well, Bulkhead is as green as they get," Miko said.

This had the twins face palming.

"What Arcee meant is that Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn," Ratchet stated.

"And once you got him trained, then what, huh?" Bulkhead snapped. "He's in and we're a doorstop!"

"Bulkhead, yours and Ironhide's place with us is not in jeopardy," the Prime informed him. "But, there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that we learn to work with our new recruit, not against him."

"Better hope the hotshot's blasters are as big as his mouth," Bulkhead growled before looking away. "How hard can it be?"

"Hey everyone!" Raf called to them from the human computers making all of them to turn around. "Check this out!"

"Don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting," Ratchet grumbled though he ended up staring in surprise at what he same. "Oh, my..."

"Red Energon," breathed Optimus.

"What's Red Energon?" the twins and Raf asked.

"It's an extremely rare and volatile form of Energon," Ratchet explained to them. "If refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyperspeed."

Lunareclipse looked worried about about the Con's getting their servos on that while Solareclipse looked a bit interested.

"We must have Agent Fowler Clear the dig sit of all human presence in the event that we are not the only who have discovered it's location," Optimus said.

"Now we're talking," Smokescreen was heard as he walked in with Jack and Bladestrike. "Let's go scramble up some Con's circuits."

"Given you limited field experience," Optimus said as he faced him. "I believe that further training it required until you are battle ready."

"Optimus with all due respect..."

"Furthermore, we, Autobots, live on this planet as robots in disguise," the Prime interrupted him.

"Some more dan oth'ahs," Bladestrike added jokingly as he smirked at the twins.

The two of them smirked back at that before turning back to Optimus.

"You'll need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle form," the red and blue mech finished while shooting his mate an amused look.

"In order to maintain a low profile," Arcee added. "If that's possible for you."

"If your talking wheels?" he asked. "Bring them on."

Solareclipse stepped forward.

"I'll help him out," the younger twin said.

The Prime nodded his helm in agreement before turning towards the computers to get a hold of Fowler.

...My Line...

"Nope," Smokescreen said as Solareclipse, Jack, and him all laid flat on top of a rock formation over looking the highway.

"Okay," Jack said. "What about that one?"

He pointed to an old truck that driving really slow.

"That's more Ratchet's speed, don't ya think?" Smokescreen asked.

"Cement Truck?" Jack asked as said truck drove by.

"Yeah, if he was built dat way," scoffed the black and pink femme.

"I have to agree with Solar," the tri-color mech said with a nod. "It would suite me if I was a constructicon." He than looked at Jack. "Seriously...this is the best that your planet has to offer?"

"Well, this is Jasper," Jack told him.

"I feel for ya," Smokescreen stated as he looked back at the road.

"So, Smoky..." Solareclipse said with a smirk. "If yar dat picky dan, how about I 'ave Ratchet or Bladestrike bridge ta a place I like ta call Dallas, Texas?"

"That could work," he agreed with a nod.

She smirked before getting a hold of Bladestrike for a ground bridge to her home city.

...My Line...

6 of the 12 Autobots drove through the ground bridge and transformed once arriving on the other side at a ship docking bay. All of their servos turned into their blasters as they walked towards the giant crane where at the top attached to the hook was a metal caged crate that has the Red Energon inside.

"Dere!" Lunareclipse pointed out.

"Fowler couldn't have had the crane operator lower the thing?" asked Arcee.

"The humans must have been preparing for transporting the meteor on a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order," the Prime answered.

"Run along home, Autobots," a familiar annoying voice called out to them. "That Red Energon has my name written all over it!"

"Scrap," Lunareclipse cursed as the gray seeker placed a metal plate to his chest which than changed into the Apex Armor.

"And I am more than willing to fight for it," Starscream added with a smirk.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz!" Optimus called out. "Secure the Red Energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base!"

"Roger dat, OP!" the TIC of the Autobots nodded before the mentioned three ran to do as ordered.

"Prowl, Lunareclipse, you two are with me in keeping Starscream away from the Red Energon," Optimus finished his orders.

"Understood," Prowl nodded.

"Ya got it, Prime," Lunareclipse said with a smirk as she faced the seeker.

"And Lunareclipse, use all available assets at your disposal," the Autobot Leader added.

The mentioned femme snapped her helm around to stared at him in shock before slowly her shock expression changed back into vengeful like smirk.

"It would be mah pleasure, sir," she all, but purred as with a flick of her right wrist a metal version of her wand appeared. "Wha' ta use? Wha' ta use?" A smirk then appeared on her face making Starscream to back up though he was confused when she held out the wand. "REDUCTO!"

The spell ended up sending Starscream flying instead of breaking the armor he was wearing and that was all the single that the other two Autobots needed as they charged in. The seeker was standing up right as Prowl reached him to which Starscream backhanded the Autobot SIC away before turning to the Autobot Leader, who opened fire on him. However, a bit of a tango between the two Cybertronians, Starscream managed to threw the Prime into a pile of cargo containers.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten our last encounter Prime?" he asked as he walked towards him.

'Sectumsempra!' Lunareclipse thought as the former 'Con changed course for Jazz's group.

When the spell hit Starscream all it did was shave him making her scowl in annoyance though it did make him turn his attention to her.

"You are a pain in the aft, femme," he growled.

"Good, it means I'm doin' someting right," the young hybrid said with a smirk as he started for her. 'Colloshoo.'

She watched with a smirk as what looked green slam kept Starscream in place as Prowl joined her.

"What kind of spell is that?" he asked.

"It's like the tripping jinx," she answered. "Only a bit more amusing."

At that the gray mech fall to the ground thanks to the spell.

...My Line...

Solareclipse, Jack, and Smokescreen walked through the ground bridge after their trip to Dallas, Texas to find the new mech an alt-mode.

"Optimus, is something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

" _Starscream has come for the Red Energon_ ," Optimus answered over the comms. " _And I fear that he will not be deterred from in his quest_."

"Starscream!?" the tri-colored mech asked. "I've heard all about that stiletto heeled creep back on Cybertron. Send me in Doc."

"If Optimus requires back up then he will ask for it," Ratchet told him as he faced the three of them. "Not to mention that Lunareclipse has her magic to make things difficult for Starscream."

"Yes, but fer how long?" Solareclipse asked.

"Aw, come on!" Smokescreen yelled. "I have my alt-mode and everything! I'm souped up and ready to roll!"

"Ep, ep, ep," Ratchet snapped. "What part of 'further training' did you not understand."

Bladestrike looked at his younger Brother, who frowned while also having a scheming look in his optics, with a look of understanding as even he had been pumped to get out on the battle field for the first during the war on Cybertron.

...My Line...

"Scrap," Lunareclipse cursed when Starscream managed to throw off the Colloshoo jinx. "Seriously! Wha' good is 'avin' magic when it doesn't work against dis Apex Armor?" She blinked a few times as Prowl looked at her with a raised optic ridge. "I sounded like Solareclipse jus' now..." She looked at him. "Didn't I?"

"Yes," was all he answered with before they rushed towards Starscream.

However, the gray former Decepticon batted them away from him before he once again turned his attention on Bumblebee, Jazz, and Arcee.

...My Line...

"Optimus what is your statues?" Ratchet asked only to get static.

"Ratchet, they need Ironhide and I," Bulkhead said as he walked up to him though a glare from Solareclipse towards Ironhide kept him following. "We can do this."

"Arcee?" Ratchet asked completely ignoring Bulkhead. "Bumblebee? Jazz? Prowl? Lunareclipse?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I heard and I'm ignoring you," Ratchet said as he walked towards him. This maybe your opportunity after all Smokescre..." It was then that all noticed that the tri-color mech wasn't around. "Where is Smokescreen?"

"I'll go look fer 'im, Ratchet," Solareclipse said as she turned around.

"I'll go wit' ya," Bladestrike called as he followed her.

...My Line...

"That's the one," they heard him say.

"Smokescreen!" Bladestrike called out as they rounded the corner.

"Wha' in tha name o' tha Allspark do ya tink yar doin'?" the black and pink femme asked as they walked up to him.

The mech turned to look at the two of them.

...My Line...

The black and lavender femme groaned as she sat up rubbing her helm before getting to her pedes.

"Prowl!" she called out as she rushed to his side once she spotted him.

"Go," he told her as he sat up.

"But..."

"Lunareclipse focus on the mission," he ordered as he glanced at her.

"Alright," she vented before turning around to look up at the others.

The young witch hybrid narrowed her optics before rushing towards the crane just as Optimus got the top of the other one and managed to send Starscream over the edge. Lunareclipse quickly apparated to join the others on the crane before moving to help the Prime with the crate when the crane that they were one started to shake.

"Wha' tha heck?" the young Mutou growled.

The four bots all looked down to see Starscream had ripped off and was lifting up one of the supports for the crane.

"What your step, Autobots!" he yelled up at them before laughing.

Starscream than started lift the support higher and higher which made the crane rock back and forth when a ground bridge opened up. Lunareclipse, Jazz, Arcee, and Bumblebee all looked over the edge to see a white racing sports car with double 38's on the doors drive out. The two mates face palmed at the Mclaren MP4 race car while Lunareclipse looked highly amused.

"Apparently no one defined 'low profile' for him," Arcee said with a snarky tone.

"An' I know who," Lunareclipse added.

Smokescreen transformed into bipedal mode as Starscream put down the crane support and turned to face.

"So, the Autobot's have a new recruit?" he asked.

"And you must be Starscream!" the tri-color mech called out. "I thought you be taller!"

"Burn," the young Mutou laughed as Prowl face palmed and Jazz just shook his helm.

"This won't end well," Arcee stated as the former Decepticon got mad.

"Smokescreen!" the Prime called out as he joined them. "Stand down! You are no match against the Apex Armor!"

"Any last words, Smokescreen?" Starscream asked.

"Just four," said mech answered. "Kiss your armor goodbye."

Lunareclipse enhanced her optics' vision in time to see something on Smokescreen's wrist glow blue before he ran towards the 'Con. She raised optic ridge as the mech jumped to kick Starscream before they widen as the two mechs phased right through the Armor.

"A Phase Shifter!" said Starscream in shock.

"Now that was a plan," Smokescreen cheered.

"Ugh," Arcee groaned.

"You aren't the only one sporting a fancy wrist mounted device," Starscream growled as he than pointed his arm at the crane. "Thank fast!"

He than shot one of his wrist missiles at the crane were the five bots were standing.

"Hold on ta someting!" Lunareclipse yelled as she held out her wand. "Protego!"

The shield that she created was about to protect her and the other four, but not the Red Energon.

"NO!" Smokescreen was heard yelling as Prowl joined his side.

Once the smoke was cleared and the five Autobots was showed to be okay, the tri-color mech turned towards the Apex Armor.

...My Line...

"Told you I just need to borrow it for awhile," said Smokescreen as he held out the Phase Shifter. "The Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

Bladestrike moved to stand next to Optimus as he smiled at his little Brother while Ratchet snatched the Phase Shifter out of Smokescreen's servo.

"Only until you explained your plan," he told him. "Which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol."

"Ratchet is correct," Optimus agreed. "Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Smokescreen dropped his gaze to the ground. "However, I believe that we must commend, Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

At that a grin came to the rookie's face.

"There's going to be no living with him now," sighed Arcee.

"While this might lack the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony," Optimus went. "I wish to welcome you to Team Prime."

Smokescreen turned towards the whole team to see his Danniluk giving him a proud grin while his Oppiluk had a proud look in his optics. His optics fall to his Brother, who gave him a smile and a wink, before he met the optics of Lunareclipse to see a small smile on her face and in her optics. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed as Solareclipse looked back and forth between the two before she shared a look with Bumblebee and Arcee, who had also noticed that Smokescreen was developing a crush on the older Mutou twin, and this had the younger one cringing.


	10. 9: The Human Factor!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, Ironhide, you two can't just allow yourselves to decline," Ratchet informed them.

It was a week after the team meet Smokescreen, the youngest of Jazz and Prowl's three Creations. In that time, the new recruit found out that twins that had a Cybertronian Oppiluk and a human Danniluk, but it wasn't just that. Both Smokescreen and Lunareclipse have been spending time together when the femme wasn't at her culinary school and didn't have lessons in tactics with Prowl or being a Prime with Optimus or even being a medic with Ratchet.

"Yeah, Bulk!" Miko agreed with the Autobot Medic.

"Ratchet's right, 'Hide!" Nisshoku seconded as she stood next to the human 15-year-old.

"You gotta pull yourselves out of this funk," Miko finished.

"What's the use?" the two of them asked at the same time.

"You two need to regain your strengths," Ratchet told them. "The time will come..."

"When what?" Bulkhead asked. "When you all need an assist?"

"Isn't that what the new guys for?" Ironhide asked angrily.

"Hey Bulkhead, Ironhide!" said new guy called out as he walked into the med-bay with the Apex Armor in hand. "With both of your injuries and all, one of you two might want to take advantage of the armor that I snagged from Starscream. Instant muscle suit!"

"Smoky!" Lunareclipse yelled as she run over to him.

"You think we need a crotch?!" the two mechs asked in outrage.

Bulkhead stood up as he transformed his servo into a wreaking ball and wacked the plate out of Smokescreen's servo and crashed the medic computer.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEED THAT!"

"WHA' THA PIT, BULK?!" the black and lavender femme yelled the question in shock as she made sure that Smokescreen was alright.

Even Ironhide was looking at the green mech in shock as the wrecker growled before the wreaking ball changed back into his servo and he pushed Smokescreen out of the way.

"Outta my way, Rookie," he said.

"He can walk!" Smokescreen pretended to cheer as Bulkhead picked up the lob ball and started to do push ups with it. "He seems fit for duty to me."

Ratchet started to mumble under his breath before he turned back to his work while Smokescreen look over towards Nisshoku and Miko, who gave a thumbs up. Lunareclipse vented a sigh before she went over to Ironhide and started to run a scan over him to check his systems while he grumbled in good nature, but still let her do her work.

"You gotta be kidding Raf!" Jack said in shock making the two females to turn to him. "You of all people? Grounded?"

"Big time," Raf said. "I missed placed some homework and blew a couple of tests."

"Translation, A- instead of A," joked Miko.

"I'm probably spending too much time at the base," Raf told them. "Say hi to Bee for me. Until these grades improve, I'm off Team Prime."

They all looked over to where Bulkhead was working out along with Ironhide, who was working with his legs.

"Just when we get two back, we lose another," sighed Miko.

"I feel fer Raf," Nisshoku sighed as she looked over at her Sister, who looked back at her. "Being held ta a high expectations..." She looked back at them. "Is so not fun."

"You speak from experience?" a familiar male voice asked.

They all looked over to see Agent Fowler walk in.

"As tha back up Heir ta tha Most Noble House o' Mutou, I was expected ta be at tha top o' mah class right next ta mah Sist'ah," she answered.

Agent Fowler nodded before he turned to the bots as the rest of them walked in.

"So, what's tha problem, Fowler?" Lunareclipse asked.

"At 16:30 hours a satellite was stolen from our high security military vault," Fowler said as he brought up the video. "Surveillance showed the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene."

"Haven't seen him for while," said Bulkhead.

"It looked like Breakdown entered the base in alt-mode with SOMEONE behind the wheel," Fowler went on.

"A Decepticon paired with a human?" asked Ratchet.

The others all looked just as shock as their main medic.

"And I got a pretty good idea of who it was," Fowler stated. "The stolen satellite was Project Damocles."

"Invented by Silas," added Optimus.

"I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back," Fowler stated.

{But, how?} Bumblebee buzz. {I mean, didn't Silas...}

"Yeah," Arcee agreed. "I thought Silas was paste."

"So did I," the Agent groaned.

"Agent Fowler even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied MECH with the Decepticons? I hardly doubt Megatron would entertain such an idea!"

"Why not?" asked Jack. "The human-bot alliance works for us."

"Most of the time," mumbled Arcee.

"Huh?" Nisshoku hummed. "Agent Fowler..."

"Wha' is Project Damocles exactly?" Lunareclipse asked the Agent.

"Damocles is a particle beam cannon so powerful that it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake," Fowler answered. "Or give everyone on Mt. Rushmore a Mohawk all from a satellite in orbit." He had pulled up the blue prints on the main screen. "It's the work of a madman...and in Megatron's servos..."

"Scrap," the twins cursed.

"Den no one is safe," Lunareclipse said in worry.

"Be they wizards livin' in tha Wizardin' Enclaves," Nisshoku sighed.

"Or they are no-majs," finished the black and lavender femme.

Fowler nodded his agreement at that.

"The 'Cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code," Fowler explained as he pulled a manillia folder out of his bag. "The only existing copy is stored on the secured servers at Headquarters in Colorado."

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands all cost," Optimus declared as he turned towards the ground bridge.

"It's roll time," Bulkhead exclaimed as he turned to follow.

"Ep, ep, ep," Ratchet cut in. "I have not yet cleared you for active duty nor are you ready to roll."

"Ratchet," Ironhide groaned.

"No!" the medic growled at him.

This made the two mechs growl while Nisshoku sighed before turning to Fowler.

"Ya might went ta evacuate dat base, Fowler," she told him.

"You got it," he agreed as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

Nisshoku jumped over the railing and changed into her Cybertronian form before she joined Prowl and Jazz as they were staying behind to help Ratchet keep an optic on Ironhide and Bulkhead while Bladestrike rested what with him progressing in his carrying stage.

"Autobots!" the Prime called out as the ground bridge opened. "Transform and roll out!"

The bots going all followed his order and quickly took on their alt-modes before they raced through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

Half way through the ground bridge, the team all transformed into their bipedal forms which proved to be a good thing as they were fired upon when they excited. The bots all quickly took cover behind some rocks as the Decepticons continued to open fire.

"The Decepticons have proceeded us," Optimus informed them. "We must secure the command center."

"Weh might want ta take in tha account dat Soundwave is already inside," Lunareclipse added.

The Prime nodded his helm in agreement as he snapped his battle mask in place before the others all transformed their servos into their blasters and being to fire up. As they were doing so the team charged towards the command center and the vehicons.

"Lunareclipse, let's get 'em!" Smokescreen called out.

"Ya got it," she agreed.

The two of them jumped into the air before transforming into their alt-modes and speeding down the middle of the group of vehicons. They were quickly to transform back into their bipedal forms and blasted at the vehicons that caught their optics when Smokescreen was tackled by one. However, the rookie managed to pin him down and started to punch him in the face repeatedly while Lunareclipse was mixing things up between slicing, punching, and kicking. It was when she back flipped away from a vehicon that she noticed an orange bream shot down, but what scared her was that it was heading right for Smokescreen.

"SMOKESCREEN!" she screamed.

The rookie stopped what he was doing and looked up at the sky to see the beam to which all he could do was stare in surprise. Lunareclipse pulled out her wand and used the pull charm making Smokescreen fly towards her before landing on the ground a few feet in front the femme, who moved to his side. And it was all in the nick of time as the beam hit the ground right where Smokescreen had been.

"Thanks for the save," the rookie told her.

"Jus' returnin' tha favor," Lunareclipse stated.

She than helped him stand up before looking at the crater that the beam made in the ground.

"Whoa..."

"Scrap," the femme said before looking up at the sky in time to see another beam coming out of the sky. "Here it comes!" She than took noticed that the beam was heading for the red and blue mech. "PRIME!"

He looked up at the sky as Lunareclipse's yelled towards him.

"Fall back!" the Prime ordered.

The Autobots all regrouped with their Leader and ran from the beam which began to follow them.

...My Line...

"Ratchet!" Optimus called over the comms. "We require back up!"

"I'm there," the two mechs said as they started for the ground bridge.

"You can't," Ratchet said while stopping the wrecker and Weapon Specialist.

"Can you remotely disable Project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?" Optimus asked.

"On a human based computer network?" Ratchet asked. "Without my backup? Without Raf?"

"Ratchet," Solareclipse called out as she moved towards the ground bridge though she grabbed Fowler as she pasted. "Open tha ground bridge ta Raf's house fer us. He maybe grounded, but weh need 'im on dis." She sat Fowler down on the ground before taking her human form. "An' make sure dat it's in 'is room."

...My Line...

The youngest of the humans that help Team Prime turned around from his computer when he heard the ground bridge behind him.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" he asked as Fowler, Jack, Miko, and Nisshoku walked out of it.

"Son, your planet needs you," Fowler said as he stepped forward holding out the folder from before.

Raf looked at it before looking at him with raised eyebrow.

...My Line...

"Autobots!" the Prime called out. "We must draw it's fire for Rafael's efforts."

Just then the beam came crashing down right in front of them.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Arcee stated.

The Autobots all turned around, transformed into their alt-modes, and drove away from the beam as fast as they could while going in different directions.

...My Line...

"I'm in,"Raf announced. "But, I can't reach the targeting systems. To many firewalls."

"Come on, Son," Agent Fowler said. "If the Cons make off with that interface code, Damocles will light up the sky 24/7."

"So let them have the code," Raf said. "It won't do them any good without the satellite."

"I don't follow," Agent Fowler told him.

"All satellites have maneuvering thrusters so they can adjust their orbits," Raf explained as he looked at the folder again. "If I can break into the navigation subroutine, we can bring the whole satellite down."

"Great," the Agent said before he lowered his voice. "Say, um, which way is the bathroom?"

"What?" the young human asked as he whirled around to face the Agent. "No! If my mom sees you-"

"Relax," Fowler told him. "I trained in covert ops."

"I don't care if you were trained by a ninja!" Raf said. "My mom has eyes in the back of _your_ head."

Fowler raised an eyebrow at that while Nisshoku cackled.

...My Line...

As the beam was busy chasing after Arcee both Smokescreen and Lunareclipse u-turned to the face the command center.

"Got a clear shot!" Smokescreen in formed the team. "We're going in!"

The two of them speed towards the base, but the black and lavender femme noticed a bight orange light on the ground in front of them.

"Smokescreen!" she called out.

The two Autobots drifted out of the way of the beam just in time.

"Scratch that," the rookie sighed.

"Scrap," Lunareclipse groaned before she transformed quickly. "I'm feel like an idiot!"

Arcee joined up with the two of them as beam went after the others.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I cin apparate inta tha building," the younger femme answered.

The other two Autobots all regrouped with the three of them in time to hear what was said.

"I do not want you going in there alone," the Prime informed her.

"I cin take eith'ah Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, or even ya, Optimus," she stated.

Her mentor looked at her before looking at the building in thought.

"Let's take out as many Decepticons out here as possible," he said. "And leave that as a lost resort."

"Roger," she agreed with a nod.

The group of 5 Autobots ran towards the 'Cons while opening firing as Optimus charged towards them only to pause as the beam fall right in front of him forcing the Autobot Leader to retreat as it followed him.

" _Optimus, I fear that Bulkhead and Ironhide requires immediate backup_!" Ratchet yelled through the Comm links.

"Smokescreen! Lunareclipse!" the Prime called out. "Bulkhead and Ironhide are in need of backup. Ratchet is sending the ground bridge."

"Got it!" they called back.

They turned just in time to see the ground bridge opened before they transformed into their alt-modes and drove on through.

...My Line...

"Ugh, where did they hide the substring?" Raf mumbled.

Nisshoku looked worried as she kept glancing out of the window every few minutes or so. It was then that Fowler returned from the bathroom being as quiet as possible.

"FIY, your low on TP," he informed Raf.

"TMI, Fowler," the pink tinted dark haired girl groaned.

" _Nisshoku_ ," the Prime's deep voice sounded over her bluetooth comm. link.

"I'm here, Prime," she answered it.

The humans all looked at her.

" _Bulkhead and Ironhide are in need of help_ ," he informed her. " _Smokescreen and Lunareclipse are on their way as we speak_."

"An' ya want meh ta be backup fer them?" she asked.

" _Yes_."

"Den I'm on it, sir," she said before they disconnected, however, she immediately contact Ratchet. "Ratchet, I need Bulkhead's and Ironhide's coordinates." Once she got them, the young hybrid ran to the window and looked to the left to see the drainage system. "Alright." She than looked back at the others. "Keep workin' on brin' down dat satellite."

She than spun on her heel before she vanish from the room.

...My Line...

Nisshoku reappeared on the hill top of the drainage system with a loud crack before shifting into her Cybertronian form. She had arrived in time to see both Smokescreen and Lunareclipse slammed into, who she thought was Breakdown, and threw him away from Bulkhead before she rushed to help Ironhide.

"Assist," Smokescreen cheered as he offered his servo to him. "What the new guys for."

Bulkhead took the offered servo and allowed the rookie to pull him to his feet.

"One new guy to the other," Breakdown said though his voice sounded different. "This is your final day on the job."

"Who is dat?" Solareclipse asked.

"It's Silas," Ironhide answered.

She looked at him with wide optics before looking back at the bot that would fit right in with the Frankenstein's Monster. He raised Breakdown's legendary hammer while charging at the bots, who dodged the strike.

...My Line...

Bumblebee ran from the beam before turning to it when it stopped following.

"This is our opportunity," the Prime said before turning to his team. "Autobots, storm the command center!"

The three Autobots rushed towards the building them.

...My Line...

"I'm almost there," Raf informed them.

"Raf, rock on!" Miko yelled. "It's moving!"

"That isn't me," Raf said as he looked over at her.

...My Line...

The Autobots rushed forward while opening fire on the 'Cons and once they offline them all, they headed for inside.

...My Line...

"Uh, guys, that's Jasper," Jack pointed out.

"Ooooo, I can see my host parents' house!" Miko commented.

She didn't realize what it meant.

"And I can see my house," Raf said as he understood. "Right in their target zone!"

"Anytime, son," Agent Fowler commented.

"Full thruster burn!" Raf said as he typed in the command.

Raf's actions made the Satellite jerk by the entering the command and it's particle beam fired over the house, but not hit anything that was important before it entered orbit. This caused it to start to burn up which had the others cheer before they all froze when they heard a harsh knock on the door.

"Refael Jorge Gonzalez Esquivel!" a Spanish accented voice called through it making the four humans all grabbed a book and sat on the ground with a smile as the door opened up. "What is going on in here?"

"Study group," Raf answered with an innocently smile.

...My Line...

Once inside the door of the building, the group of three took out any Decepticon they came across before entering the command room in time to see Soundwave leave.

...My Line...

Both Solareclipse and Ironhide where using their blaster and cannons on Silas as the other three used hand to hand against him. Silas drew the shoulder cannon before releasing a shot into the middle of Smokescreen and Bulkhead making them to dodge, but when the smoke cleared they saw him run through an open ground bridge.

They all than turned to look up at the sky to see falling meteors in an orange color.

"Looks like someone's plans failed on reentry," Bulkhead said.

The twins and Ironhide watched as the two bots did some kind of secret shake.

"And for the record," Smokescreen spoke up. "I studied every one of the Wrecker's battles.

"There's hope for you yet, newbie," Bulkhead stated.


	11. 10: Legacy!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

A week later, one could find the twins drove down the road behind Bumblebee and Smokescreen only the former was going way over the speed limit.

" _Energon signal is getting stronger about five kilks due north_ ," Smokescreen's voice came through the other three Autobots comm. links.

Solareclipse growled under her breath as the rookie speed up.

{ _You know, Smokescreen, there is a speed limit on Earth_ } Bumblebee buzzed.

" _What do you mean 'speed limit'_?" the new Elite Guard member asked. " _I have a gauge in here that goes to 150. If the humans, who designed my alt-mode, didn't want it to go that fast, they shouldn't have given me the option_!"

"Yar a race car, Smokescreen," Lunareclipse told him. "Yar alt-mode was made fer tha race tracks."

However, the rookie just sped up more while completely ignoring the black and lavender femme. Though, it wasn't long before the sound of squealing of tires followed by a horn making the black pink femme to groan. The three Autobots could only watch as a man climbed out of an SUV with a crowbar in his hand."

"Hey!" he called out. "Indy 500! When I'm through with you, you're going to need more than a pit crew to put you back together!"

"Oh, no," the twins groaned as Smokescreen transformed.

He knelt down in front of the now terrified man and got into his face.

"Bring it," the rookie challenged.

"Wha' tha frag are ya tinkin'?" Lunareclipse asked as her holoform stepped out of her alt-mode when she pulled it to a stop.

"Whose the tough guy now, huh?" Smokescreen asked.

Bumblebee and Solareclipse sped forward before transforming behind Lunareclipse before the yellow and black mech stepped over the man. He then shoved Smokescreen hard in the chest as Solareclipse growled and smacked the rookie upside the helm.

{You know remember anything that Optimus told you?} Bumblebee buzzed at him angrily.

"Wha' in Primus name are ya..." Solareclipse paused. "No, wait, I do not want ta know."

"Smokescreen," Lunareclipse growled.

"Oh, relax guys," he laughed as he stood up straight. "Just messin' around!"

Just then the man pulled out his cell phone making Bumblebee and Solareclipse to panic.

"No, wait!" the younger Mutou yelled just as he snapped a picture of them. "Scrap."

Lunareclipse quickly got back into her alt-mode and sped off with the other three following right behind her.

"Optimus is goin' ta lecture us," the older Mutou twin groaned as she hated disappointing her mentor.

...My Line...

"Found it," Jack announced as he looked up over his shoulder at the other Autobots after he pulled up the picture. "Old road rage didn't waste anytime posting your mug shots." Solareclipse glared at the rookie. "Raf will scrub this as soon as he's back from house hunting."

"Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?" Ratchet asked in a scolding tone. "I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior."

Arcee walked up to him as she had her arms crossed over her chest plates.

"Blowing your cover is no okay," she added.

"Smokescreen," Prowl spoke up making him look over. "We are Robots in Disguise. And I know for a fact that Optimus mentioned it a week ago."

Smokescreen lowered his helm as he vented a sigh when saw the disappointment in his Oppiluk's optics.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "I know I really messed up."

The Autobots all looked over when Optimus approached from behind the rookie.

"While Ratchet and Arcee are correct," the Prime rumbled. "I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident."

"Nani (What)?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Us?" Arcee added.

"How?" Ratchet complained.

"We weren't even there!" Bulkhead added to the shock.

"Hey!" the three bots that were there yelled.

"Well," Bulkhead said as he pointed at the twins and Bumblebee. "They were."

"Watch it Bulkhead," Ironhide growled.

{Put a can in it} Bumblebee buzzed as he smacked the wrecker in the gut.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters," Optimus said. "Such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet." This had Prowl and Jazz sharing a look with worry. "It is an oversight that must be corrected.

"Optimus," Smokescreen said as he looked up at his Brother's sparkmate. "I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right to make you proud."

Bladestrike smiled at Smokescreen while their Creators had looks that were mixed with pride and worry.

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is from a human," Optimus stated.

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee asked while raising an optic ridge at the Prime.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet groaned. "Isn't having three humans here enough?"

At that all eyes and optics stared at Ratchet making the hanger awfully silent while the medic looked around at them all. He than scoffed while rolling his optics and turned back to the computer that Bulkhead had damaged the day a week ago.

"I was referring to one already among us..." the Autobot Leader started before trailing off as he looked at Jack.

"Uh..." Jack looked up at the Prime in shock. "Sure, Optimus, uh...Robots in Disguise, traffic laws, and no beating down humans." Solareclipse shared a look of worry with Lunareclipse. "I think I can bring Smokescreen up to speed."

"We've all put in curbside duty," Bulkhead reassured the bot.

"Part of the gig," Ironhide finished for him.

"Then let's go for a drive," Smokescreen said as Jack jumped down the last steps of the ladder. "Teach."

They all watched as the race carformer transformed down before allowing Jack to get in. Once the young 16-year-old was in, his tires squealed as Smokescreen accelerated out of the hanger.

"Optimus, with all due respect," Arcee said as she turned to face. "Agent Fowler is out relocating Raf's family because the Cons discovered where he lives. Meanwhile, Smokescreen, in all of his wisdom, chooses a vehicle mode with double "38"s on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety."

"Nonetheless," the Prime started. "The fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction." The twins still looked worried though. "I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity."

The Autobot Leader turned towards his mate, who was heading for their berthroom before following.

...My Line...

 _ **[A/N: This part of the chapter has sexual content, so once again if your under the age of 17 or just don't like it than move along to the next the next part of the chapter. P.S. This part takes place during Smokescreen's traffic lessons.]**_

Once inside their berthroom, the Elite Guard found himself lifted up and pinned against the wall by the red and blue mech, who had started to kiss, nip, suck, and at times lick his neck caples, on a few sensitive spots that heated his frame as well as pulled small moans from him. The Autobot Leader made sure to not to put to much pressure on his mate's middle as he was showing signs of being with a new spark. However, the Prime did allow his right servo ran over the front of Bladestrike's chassis till he reached the Elite Guard's interface panels where he started to gently rub and this got a louder mewl from the mech that he had penned. It took only a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal the hot and moist valve. The azure blue opticed mech gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a blunt tipped digit into the valve to which the red and blue mech moan loader. The azure blue opticed mech got to work on getting him wetter before he slid second digit in next to the first making the Elite Guard to arch his back.

"Oh Primus," the Consort moaned louder as the red and blue mech continued to work in stretching his valve by scissoring his two digits while his digits moved deeper. "Optimus." The Prime kept his attention on Bladestrike's neck as he added a third digit into the tight valve. "AH!" The Autobot Leader smirked when he realized that he brushed against a bundle of sensitive nodes as he used his left servo to play with the Cyberninja's anterior node making Bladestrike to moan even louder. "I'm going...I'm going to overload."

Bladestrike could feel the familiar tightening in his tanks as Optimus didn't saying anything while he continued the double simulation on the interior and anterior nodes. The black mech arched his back even more as his vocalizations turned to static in overload. The red and blue mech leaned back from where he was peppering the electric blue opticed mech's neck caples to noticed that the Autobot Elite Guard's optics were closed as he panted while his cooling fans were trying to cool off his frame. The Prime brought his right servo up to his face first and licked off the blue transparent lubricant from them both. Once he had cleaned his servos, the azure blue opticed mech kissed Bladestrike, who had opened his optics again, before they found their way to the berth where the monochrome mech was quick to switch their positions. Once the black mech was on top he turned his own attention on the red and blue mech's neck cables. The Prime groaned when Bladestrike's digits managed to get under the seams of his armor to play with the wires that lay underneath before his own interface opened allowing his girth out.

An even deeper groan was heard from him when the Elite Guard started kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking his way down the Autobot Leader's chassis till he reached the Prime's pelvis area. Bladestrike swallowed nervously as he had only ever taken the large length once before he glanced up at the Prime for a moment before he teasingly licked his spike from the base to the tip which got a gasp of pleasure. The monochrome mech then took the tip into his mouth while he wrap his right servo around the base before he gave a strong suck and licked the slit which pulled a moan like gasp from the larger mech. The smaller mech using that as encouragement took as much as he could without gagging before he started to bob his helm up and down on the spike while sucking hard and with bob up he flicked his glossa over the slit. The Prime had by now closed his optics and relaxed while letting out small gasps and moans as Bladestrike gave him oral though every now and then the monochrome mech would release his spike only to run his glossa along the sides and underneath it before retaking it into his mouth again.

"Bladestrike, keep this up and I'll overload," the red and blue mech groaned as he felt the all too familiar tightening of his tanks.

The Elite Guard released the spike from his mouth with a pop before giving it one last lick on the slit which got a straggled moan from the Prime. Bladestrike than trailed kisses as he climbed back up to only be drawn into a kiss where Optimus rolled over till his mate was under him again before his servo moved down to the monochrome mech's valve again. The azure blue opticed 'bot gently started to stretch him out for a second time as he drew Bladestrike' glossa into a play fight while swallowing his mewlies and moans.

"Oh, Primus!" the Elite Guard moaned as pulled away from the kiss while the Prime rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of his frame that has the smaller mech seeing white and letting out a louder moans. "Optimus, please, I need, I... please."

"What do you need, Bladestrike?" the red and blue mech asked making the monochrome mech's faceplates grew hotter than before. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The Elite Guard arched his backstruts while he writhed as the Prime continued his ministrations.

"Optimus, please, I need yar spike...please," he moaned.

Removing his digits from within him, Optimus lined his spike up with his lover's valve while wrapping his legs around his waist before pushing his spike into him with a quick thrust of his hips. Bladestrike threw his helm back with a beep moan as the girth filled him completely before he ground his hips into Optimus' own, who hadn't moved since entering him, getting a groan of pleasure from him.

"Ya cin move, ya know?" the Praxusian asked him before the red and blue 'bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow the smaller mech to get reuse to his size though it was unneeded as Bladestrike started to let out louder mewls. "So good, Optimus..."

"Dear Primus," the Prime groaned as he picked up the pace slightly.

The monochrome Autobot Elite Guard threw his helm back with a moan as he once again arched his backstrut. The Prime continued a slightly fast pace thrust though he didn't go, too, fast or hard no matter how much he wanted to, what with Bladestrike being so wet, so hot, that it took all of his control to not drive into the smaller mech's valve until he could hardly walk. He was also being majorly careful of the sparkling growing inside of his mate.

"Oh, Primus," the monochrome mech moaned. "Please, go hard'ah?" Optimus pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the smaller mech's frame. "Oh, yes...yes, jus' like dat." This caused the Prime to smirk as he sat a slow sharp thrust. "Feels so good,"

"So tight," the matrix bearer gasped as the valve walls' squeeze his spike with each thrust. "So beautiful."

Bladestrike let out a gasp of pleasure and shock as his optics meet the Prime's own before a sharp thrust hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the monochrome mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right dere." The Autobot Commander gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace just a bit more. "Do it again!"

And the red and blue leader made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting Bladestrike's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as the Prime continued to thrust into the monochrome mech.

"Dear Primus," the Autobot Leader groaned.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the Autobot Leader continued to thrust into the smaller mech which grind their sparks against each other adding to the pleasure. "So...so deep." The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Prime started to pick up his pace more. "Oh, Optimus." The Elite Guard rolled his hips, meeting the red and blue mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" The azure blue opticed mech leaned forward a bit while he pounded into him. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Optimus...I'm goin'...I'm goin' ta ov'ahload."

"Some here," the Prime panted.

"OPTIMUS!" the monochrome mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Optimus as the smaller 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Prime allowed himself to overload within his mechfriend filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The taller and bigger mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully as they panted while their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity. The monochrome mech let out a gasp of shock when he found himself laying on his front with his knees under him and his aft in the air while the red and blue mech's spike sliding right back inside him. This new position had the Elite Guard look over his shoulder to give his sparkmate a very seductive look after putting his arms under his chest before the taller mech pulled out till only the tip remain inside and than slammed back in. The younger Autobot's optics moaned loud as the new position mixed with the red and blue mech draped over him allowed his Prime to go deeper than before.

"You are truly beautiful," the Prime groaned as he placed a kiss on the side of his helm.

The Elite Guard blushed a bright blue as his mate started to move at a quicker pace while also going harder.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the new position had the Autobot Leader's spike once again hitting Bladestrike's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to work over time. "So...so deep."

"Good Primus," the Prime growled as he continued to thrust into his mate while trying to keep himself under control. "So tight."

The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the Elite Guard arch his backstrut.

"Oh, Prime!" the Elite Guard moaned as he rolled his hips backwards to meet the red and blue mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" The azure blue opticed mech finally lost all restraints as he pounded into the smaller mech. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Optimus...I'm goin'...I'm goin' ta ov'ahload."

"Overload for me, Sweetspark," the red and blue mech groaned.

"OPTIMUS!" the monochrome mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Optimus as the smaller 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Prime allowed himself to overload within his mechfriend filling the other's gestation chamber with more transfluids. The red and blue mech pulled out carefully before the Prime laid down next to the Elite Guard while both of them were panting as their cooling fans strained to cool their frames.

"You alright, My Spark?" Optimus asked as he looked at his mate.

Bladestrike looked at him with a smile as he climb on top of him and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest plates.

"I'm jus' fine," he answered as he retook the Prime's spike into his valve once again to start another round of interfacing.

 ** _[A/N: Ok, the Sex scene is over, so you all may look again.]_**

...My Line...

The twins sat at the table in human area working on their college work when Smokescreen came speeding in once again. When he came to stop, everyone looked over as laughter was heard from not just the rookie, but from Jack as well, who had just stepped out allowing the tri-color mech to transform.

"I am so posting this tonight," the human male told him as he grinned at his phone. "Arcee! Arcee!" The twins walked towards the railing. "Check out Vince's car!"

Jack than showed her the picture on his cellphone.

"The bully?" she asked as she looked at it before narrowing her optics.

"Hey, Vince," Jack pretended to call out as he looked at the screen again. "Do you want fries with that?"

Smokescreen and Jack fell into another round of laughter as the twins looked at each other.

"Let me get this straight," Arcee said as she rose. "So, you taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food."

"He passed driver's ED," Jack told her with a shrug. "Work hard, play hard."

"Uh, yeah," Smokescreen second as they walked past the bots. "No humans were harmed in the making of these photos - honest!"

"Expect maybe their ego," Nisshoku mumbled her breath before she went back to her work.

Gesshoku looked over at her twin before glancing at Smokescreen, who looked at her, before he winked making a purple colored blush appear across her face. She turned around and rushed to join her Sister, but her action didn't go unnoticed as Jazz, Bladestrike, and Prowl shared a look at that.

...My Line...

After a few hours, Jazz and Prowl had left base to go on patrol while Bladestrike had gone to get some rest with the twins had managed to finally finished their mountain of school work. So Solareclipse was now hanging out with the other four bots in her Cybertronian form. Lunareclipse had gone over to the Autobot Leader to learn about the Autobot's code and how to decode them from the Prime.

"I am nearly finished decoding the next set of Iacon coordinates," Optimus announced to Ratchet and Lunareclipse.

Just as he said that there was a rapid ringing from the computer making the three bots to turn around towards it.

"You may not need to complete your task Optimus," Ratchet stated lowly.

"An Iacon locator beacon," Lunareclipse added as the location was showed on the screen.

"It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic," Ratchet continued.

"Ratchet, triangulate the coordinates and activate the ground bridge!" Optimus ordered.

The medic turned around, walked towards the controls, and opened the ground bridge as the Prime and black and lavender femme walked towards it. The other 5 Autobots walked up to them looking ready to go and get some action.

"Bring on the cons," Bulkhead said.

Ironhide and the wrecker were excited to get back out into the field as Ratchet has finally declared that they made a full recovery.

"Where is Smokescreen?" Optimus asked as he looked around.

"Out training again with Jack," Arcee answered him.

Solareclipse rolled her optics as she looked over at her Sister.

"What about Jazz and Prowl?" he asked.

"Patrol," Lunareclipse answered this time. "I'll stay here an' try ta get a hold o' 'em."

The Prime nodded his helm.

"We cannot wait," Optimus said as they all faced the ground bridge. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Ratchet and the older twin watched as the 6 Autobots all transformed before driving through the ground bridge. The two, who remained shared a look before walking over to the computers where the medic kept track of the team while young hybrid tried to get a hold of Jazz, Prowl, and Smokescreen.

...My Line...

An hour after the other bots left, the computer beeped again before another location appeared on the screen.

"Optimus, we just picked up a second Iacon locator beacon," Ratchet called out over the comm. links only to get static. "Optimus, do you read?"

The two Autobots shared a worried look when all the medic got was static.

"Scrap."

...My Line...

The 6 Autobots all walked through a dense fog looking around.

"No, signs of Cons," Bulkhead sighed.

Ironhide and Solareclipse shared a look with each other at that as the group came to a stop before looking at Arcee, who shrugged.

"I 'ave a bad feelin' about dis," Solareclipse whispered to her guardian as they started walking again.

"You and me both, kid," the Weapons Specialist agreed with her. "You and me both."

...My Line...

Lunareclipse vented a sigh as nothing the two of them do to get a hold of Optimus' team has worked and Bladestrike, who had just joined them, was pacing in worry. It was then that Smokescreen came racing into the base before skidding to a stop. However, just like the last time, the moment that Jack got out the two of them were laughing at some kind of joke.

"Dude, my boss is gonna freak," Jack laughed as the race carformer transformed.

"That thing that we stuffed in his tailpipe," Smokescreen said. "What is it called again?"

"PIZZA!" they said together with a laugh.

"Would ya two keep it down?" Bladestrike asked them sharply.

"Arcee?" Ratchet asked only to be meet with static. "Bulkhead?" Once again it was static. "Bumblebee?" Lunareclipse felt her optic ridge twitch. "Solareclipse?" The twitching optic ridge stopped with worry taking it's place. "Ironhide?" He was once again with static. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Jack asked as the two walked up.

"Our sensors detected a second Iacon locator beacon," Ratchet answered as he looked at them. "But, I can' reach Optimus."

"I'll go," Smokescreen said as he stepped up.

"Alone?" Lunareclipse asked with worry.

"You have a better option?" the rookie asked her softly.

"Fine," Ratchet sighed as he moved towards the ground bridge and opened.

Smokescreen watched as the team's main medic went back to his work before he looked at both Lunareclipse and Jack.

"He said fines, but I don't think he really wants me to go alone," he told them with a smirk.

The two friends shared a look before running through the ground bridge with him just as Prowl and Jazz returned.

"Huh?"

...My Line...

"I can't believe that I just pulled a Miko," Jack said as he face palmed once he was out of the bridge.

Both Lunareclipse and Smokescreen walked up behind him.

"Let's go get us a relic," Smokescreen told them as he punched his fist into his opened palm.

The three of them ran over and quickly took cover behind some boulders as they looked through the creaks.

"Whoa, it's a sword," Jack said in awe.

"Not just any sword," Smokescreen informed them just as in awe as Jack was. "That looks like the Star Sabre. A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime. As lore would have it. It's to wield the power of the Matrix." The young Mutou could only stare at him in shock. "I'm gonna make Optimus, my Brother, and creators proud."

"Not a good idea," Jack said.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"Because Megatron's here," Jack answered.

They all looked to just the right of the mountain to see Megatron standing there while giving orders to his troops.

"Scrap," the black and lavender femme cursed.

"The Dark Lord himself," mumbled Smokescreen. "He won't know what hit him."

He moved to head for the 'Cons and the relic only to be stopped by Lunareclipse.

"Smokescreen wait," she told him. "Something isn't right."

"Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Sabre?" asked Jack.

"Germaphob?" Smokescreen asked.

"I wish," snorted the young hybrid.

"Seriously, we should just wait for backup," Jack told him.

"You heard Ratchet," the rookie reminded them. "Backup's not available right now."

"Wait!" Lunareclipse quietly called out as he jumped out of his hiding spot and ran towards the relic site as sneaky as he could. "Scrap." The black and lavender femme vented a sigh before she blinked and then face palmed. "I am such a baka (idiot)." She than pulled out her wand and waved it. "Expecto Patronum."

From the tip of the wand came a silver colored wolf to which she bent close to it so that Lunareclipse could whisper what she wanted to say into it. Once she was done with the message, the two of them watched as the silver wolf took off for the Prime.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"A Patronus," Lunareclipse answered. "It's a charm dat is used fer defense 'gainst Dark Creatures by conjure a spirit-like incarnation o' positive emotions, but it cin also be used ta send messages fer tha witch or wizard dat summoned it."

"That's actually useful," the young human male said in shock. "Though what about me?"

She looked at him.

"Ya are goin' ta git a hold o' Ratchet an' 'ave 'im bridge ya back ta base," she answered before going to give the rookie backup.

Jack moved to get a better view where he watched as some Insecticons moved rocks out of the way of the relic.

"Enough!" Megatron yelled. "Commence transport!"

He saw a giant tow cable came flying down from the ship and some vehicons attached the hook at the end to the boulder that has the sword. It wasn't long till the cable straighten while hardening to show that the hook was attached successfully. Jack then noticed that some of the vehicons where firing their blasters at two Autobots, who also opened fire on them.

"Who in the pits of Kaon is that mech?" Megatron yelled in question.

As Lunareclipse was taking out vehicons, the rookie ran towards the relic and once he was near, Smokescreen grabbed a hold of the handle before he tried to pull it out. However, no matter how hard he tried to pull it out, the rookie had no such luck.

"Scrap," he cursed as he let it go while backing away. "It's really in there tight."

It was then that he got blasted in the back and knocked, but when he managed to sit up, the rookie noticed that the vehicons were surrounding him with blasters aimed and ready to fire. He then noticed that a few of them had tackled Lunareclipse to the ground and placed stasis cuffs on her.

"Oh no," Jack breathed. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening." He than pulled out his cellphone and called base. "Ratchet, you have to get Optimus here now. Smokescreen went after the relic with Lunareclipse giving him backup. I-It's called the Star Sabe..."

He then turned around when he heard a noise behind him to see an Insecticon standing there.

...My Line...

"Where in the name of Cybertron are you?" Ratchet asked Jack over the comms.

"Scrap," Jazz let out when they all heard a screeching on the other end along with crashing.

"And did you just say Star Sabe?" Ratchet asked him before his optics widen and he shared a look with the other three. "Oh my." He then started to work rapidly. "Jack! Optimus, please respond!" He once again meet with static. "I can see that you're alive, Optimus. Why won't you answer me?"

...My Line...

"Ugh!" Arcee growled as she came to a stop. "Every time we get close tot he signal it moves."

"And all this leg work is giving me itchy fists," Bulkhead growled in agreement as he pounded his fist together.

The red and blue mech walked forward.

"It seems we have been led astray by a Decepticon trick," the Prime told them.

It was then that something silver shot towards him making the others all take a defensive stance.

"WAIT!" Solareclipse yelled as she noticed the shape of the silver being. "Don't shoot. Not dat it would do any good."

When the silver being came to stop right in front of the Autobot Leader, they all noticed that it was in the form of a wolf that opened it's mouth.

" _Optimus_ ," Lunareclipse's voice came from the wolf. " _A second Iacon beacon was picked up, however, fer whatev'ah reason Ratchet hasn't bin able ta git hold o' anybot on yar team cause all he gits is static_." They heard her take a vented breath. " _However, Smokescreen an' I 'ave investigate tha location where Smoky has ID tha relic as tha Star Sabre. Tha very sword dat is said to be forged by Solus Prime_..." The team all shared a look of worry and awe before looking back at the silver being. " _Optimus, ya need ta git here an' fast because I fear wha' would 'appen should Megatron gits manages ta git 'is servos on it_." Solareclipse and Ironhide held their breaths. " _Jus' ta let ya know...Megatron's here_..." The guardian and charge cringed. " _An' Smokescreen went ta face 'em_. _So, please hurry_?" The wolf than turned to look at Arcee. " _Oh, an' Arcee, about Jack...yeah, he pulled a Miko_." The blue femme growled at that. " _Jus' thought ya need ta know_."

The wolf than gave a bow of it's head to the Prime before vanishing.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked as the older femme was a furious at the moment.

"A Patronus," the black and pink femme answered. "Though ta be more precise it was a Corporeal Patronus which is fully-shaped spirit animal dat's conjured wit' tha Patronus Charm. O' course, tha spirit animal is normal one dat's represents the conjurer. Dat wolf is tha animal spirit dat represents mah Sist'ah tha most as they are loyal pack animals."

"I see," the Prime said.

It was then that a ground bridge opened up and Jazz ran through looking unamused.

"Weh 'ave a situation, Prime," he stated.

...My Line...

"Bring them to me," Megatron ordered to which two vehicons picked up Smokescreen by the arms while another two did the same with Lunareclipse before dragging them towards Megatron where they were tossed on the ground in front him. "Hello, Lunareclipse." He had a smirk on his face as the two Autobots looked up at him with glares. "It's a pleasure to lay optics on a beautiful femme like you again." Smokescreen growled when the Warlord touched the black and lavender femme's helm. This of course had the Decepticon Leader turning his attention to the rookie. "And, who might you be Autobot?"

"Why?" the tri-color mech asked. "Who wants to know?"

However, this only served to make Megatron made angry, but when he went to raise his hand to smack Smokescreen the sound of blaster fire had him turning around. It was then that he saw Arcee, Solareclipse, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl emerge from the smoke.

"Where is Optimus?" the Head 'Con asked.

The two Autobots and lone Warlord looked up at the mountain just in time to see the red and blue mech running, jumping, and driving as he scaled it to reach the Star Sabre.

"RAH!" Megatron yelled as he ran forward. "Keep Prime from the relic!"

Smokescreen used that moment to get the stasis cuffs off of Lunareclipse before they turned around to see four Vehicons and Megatron transform into their jet alt-modes.

"I don't think so," the young Mutou growled as both her and Smokescreen aimed their blasters at Megatron.

However, the sound of another blaster charging had them looking out of the corner of their optics to see that vehicon had taken aim at their helms. But, Bulkhead came to the rescue with a blue energon blast that offlined the vehicon.

"I got your back," he told them.

"Ya okay, Sis?" the younger twin asked as she and the weapon specialist ran up.

"Yup," she answered with a chirp. "Though I am in need o' a shower...stat."

"Why?" Ironhide asked as Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, and Bumblebee took out the rest of the Vehicons.

"Cause Megatron put 'is disgustin' servo on meh," Lunareclipse growled. "Dat's why." It was then that they heard the cries of two Insecticons. "Oh no. JACK!" They all turned around to find that the two Insecticons were moving boulders out of the way of a small cave and when it was cleared, Jack could be found hiding inside and about to become chow. "JACK!"

The 9 Autobots ran towards them before Bulkhead picked up a giant rock and threw it at an Insecticon, who was about to grab Jack, this crushed it's upper body and killed it. Arcee than used that moment to upper cut the other one out of the way before allowing the other 8 to blast it to pieces.

"Arcee!" Jack called in relief.

"What could you have possible been thinking?!" asked Arcee.

It was then that they all looked towards the sky in time to see Megatron and a few Vehicons firing at Optimus. As they all watched, the red and blue Leader sped up the mountain like a ramp before he soared into the air. But, when he was flying, the Prime was hit by one of Megatron's blasts which caused him to spin before he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Come on, Optimus," the twins whispered.

They than let out a vented sigh of relief when the Autobot Leader managed to grab a hold of the hilt of the Star Sabre while he dangled up in the air."

"Alright!" Solareclipse cheered as she hugged Bumblebee.

This had the Autobot Scout blushing up a storm making Smokescreen and Ironhide to smirk at him. However, all of their attention when back to the sky when something flashed blue as the Decepticons retreated to the warship. The 9 'bots all watched as the Star Sabre started to move which allowed Optimus to pull it out of the boulder with ease before he started to free fall towards the ground. The twins cringed when the Prime crashed into the ground with a loud thud making smoke fill the air around him. The others all shared a look of worry before looking back in time to see the smoke clear. There they saw that Optimus was on knee with the sword stabbed into the ground.

"YES!" the twins cheered as the red and blue mech stood up while pulling the sword out of the ground.

"I loosened it for him," Smokescreen said.

This made Lunareclipse to giggle in amusement as they all moved to join their Prime only to stop when the mountain that the 'Con's Warship had been listing started to roll towards him.

"Optimus!" Arcee yelled. "Retreat!"

"Now!" Ironhide added.

However, their ever lasting shock as their jaws dropped, the Prime cut the large boulder in half.

"Did he just..."

{Cut a mountain in half?} Bumblebee finished Bulkhead's unfinished question.

"WTF (What the frag)?," Solareclipse breathed in awe.

"Oh mah Primus," the older twin gasped.

"No way."

The Prime than looked up at the Warship with narrowed optics before he charged forward, spun around with the sword in hand with a cry, and let loose a blue light that soared through the air from the sword. They all watched in shock at it hit the rear thrusters sending the ship falling for the ground.

"He can do that?" Smokescreen asked in wonder.

All of them turned to look at their Prime in shocked silence as he walked back towards.

"Ratchet, weh need a ground bridge," Lunareclipse said over the comms. breathless.

When the bridge opened they all walked through it and back to base.

...My Line...

"How epic was that?" Smokescreen asked with cheer once they all returned to base. "I-I saw it with my own optics." Ratchet was staring at Optimus with wide optics as the twins were looking at the Sabre in awe. "But, I still don't believe it!"

"You know what I don't believe," Arcee said angrily as she stepped in front of him. "After everything that you've been told, you _still_ put a human in danger."

"A-Arcee," Jack called out. "It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't don't even start with me," Arcee interrupted. "We'll take tomorrow." She than looked over at Ratchet. "Send Jack home."

Ratchet did as she requested and opened the bridge again. Jack looked at her for a few minutes before letting out a sigh as he walked towards. The young human boy stopped before looking back at them.

"Green for go," Smokescreen said softly.

Jack turned back around and left through the bridge.

"We've been in need of another Autobot in the ranks," Arcee said once the ground bridge closed. "Not another child."

"Look Arcee," Smokescreen started in a calm voice. "I was wrong. And I am sorry - again. And if you need to kick me off of Team Prime..."

"Disregard for human safety - or anyone's safety," the Prime started as he walked forwards. "Will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

"Fully sir," Smokescreen answered.

"We must never lose sight of the fact that upon this Earth...we are titans and such power must be used wisely."

Just then at the last word, the Star Sabre started to glow Energon-blue for the third time to which Optimus lifted it up to stare at it's blade.

"Whoa," Bulkhead breathed.

They looked at the Autobot Leader, who optics started to glow, making them to turn towards Lunareclipse.

"Wha'?" she asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Optimus, speak to me," Ratchet said at the vacant look.

"Optimus?" Bladestrike asked.

"I am receiving a message," the red and blue mech finally answered while his tone was absent.

"From who?" his consort asked.

"Alpha Trion."


	12. 11: AlphaOmega!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked, however, his question was meet with silence as the Prime stared at the Star Sabre with a blank look, but it wasn't long till the Autobot Leader collapsed to his knee to which Ratchet and Bladestrike moved over to him along with the others. "Easy Optimus."

"Prime, sir?" Solareclipse asked worried.

"Sensei (Teacher and/or Doctor)?"

The Prime stood up and looked at the sword in his servos.

"So did Alpha Trion asked about me?" Smokescreen asked.

He got a deadpan look from the twins while Bulkhead pushed him out of the way.

"What was the message?" the former wrecker asked.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics," the Prime said. "The Omega Keys."

"Keys?" Arcee asked.

"To what?"

"To the regeneration of our home planet," the Prime said.

The twins gawk at him in shock while the others, however, were thrilled at that.

"Pack your gear," Bulkhead said. "We're going back to Cybertron!"

{I don't believe} Bumblebee buzzed as he picked up Solareclipse and spun her around happily.

This made her laugh at his excitement.

"Well, believe it now, Bumblebee," laughed Ratchet as the said mech placed the black and pink femme down. He cackled again with a grin. "Civilization at last."

"But, I just got here," Smokescreen commented.

"Remember oil baths?" Arcee asked dreamily. "The first thing I'm going to do planetside is soak for an entire solar cycle."

"I can't wait to see Chromia again," Ironhide cackled happily at that.

This made the twins smile at him as they knew that he misses his Sparkmate more then anything.

"And of course, the twins can finally learn more about the planet that their Oppiluk is from first hand," Bladestrike added.

"I can't wait to tell Miko," laughed Bulkhead.

However, that was when the fact that they'll be leaving their human friends settled in.

"And...Jack..."

"Weh cin't leave Danniluk," Solareclipse said sadly. "It jus' isn't right."

"Not only dat tha House o' Mutou would be wit'out a family head," Lunareclipse added.

The Sisters did want to learn about Cybertron first hand, but they were also the two that would lead the House of Mutou into the future when their Danniluk pass away. The two Mutous looked at each other before nodding their helms as they both had the same thought going through their minds. They will look at their family that remained in Japan and find two Sisters that could meet their exceptions and then lead the family how the twins were suppose, too.

"Uh, Optimus," Smokescreen spoke up as he walked towards the Prime and his mate. "Keys open doors." Everyone all looked over at them. "Can they really revive an entire planet?"

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys," Optimus said as he turned to face them. "Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science." They all gathered around. "Whatever their function. This much is certain; we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession."

"Which means that we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron," the blue femme stated.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted," the red and blue leader informed them as he turned back to the computer. "It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it."

The Prime went about decoding the last four coordinates while the twins went to the other side of the room to get hold of their Danniluk and fill her in. Before they asked her to send them the profiles of the entire Mutou Family that the Head kept of all members encase they had no heirs. Bladestrike and Ironhide stood with them as they went about this while Ratchet started on a project as the others all stood together. It wasn't long till the Mutou Sisters and their Guardians joined the others as they stood in a circle. However, they along with Optimus looked over at Ratchet when they heard the sound of welding with a questioning look.

"You shall require a more practical means of carrying such a blade," Ratchet informed the Autobot Leader.

Optimus turned back to the decoding of the Iacon database while the rest of the team turned back to each other.

"I feel funny saying this," Arcee told them. "But, I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Who knew we'd ever get so used to our new home," Bulkhead added.

{I don't want to leave Raf} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed. "I don't think I'd ever want to leave Miko."

"We made friends here," Arcee agreed. "Family."

"We can always text them," Ratchet scoffed.

"Besides," Bulkhead went on as if Ratchet didn't say anything. "I've been fighting for so long I don't know if I could do anything else."

"You can go back into construction," Ratchet stated. "The power of the ancients may be able to breath life back into Cybertron's core, but our war ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding."

"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet," Arcee said. "We still have to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the 'Cons do."

"Yeah, like that'll be a problem," Smokescreen laughed as he then pointed at the sword. "Optimus has the Star Sabre now. Megatron's end is in sight."

"Autobots," Optimus said as he turned to them when the computer beeped. "I have decoded the first set of coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I'm able to decoded another before the first team returns."

"I'm on team one," Smokescreen said. "Who's with me?"

"I'll go," Arcee and Lunareclipse said at the same time.

The two of them looked at each other before smirking.

"Same here," Jazz added as he joined them. "Jus' so I cin keep an eye on Smoky."

"After you, sirs," Smokescreen offered while gesturing them towards the ground bridge. "Ma'ams, sir?" Solareclipse was trying not to laugh. "Commanders?"

"This should be interesting," Ratchet stated as he opened the ground bridge for them.

This time Solareclipse did laugh as the four Autobots all transformed into their alt-modes before driving through the bridge.

...My Line...

The four of them drove through the bridge before transforming into their bipedal modes with their weapons drawn. After looking around for a few minutes, they deactivated their weapons and Arcee pulled out a scanner.

"First ones here," Smokescreen stated.

"No locator beacon," Arcee added as she looked at the scanner. "Which means that the relic is still buried. Right about..." She then turned to face the right. "There."

"We'll need ta be car'ahful," Lunareclipse informed them.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Because Curse Break'ahs which are a group o' Wizards an' Witches dat handle takin' down tha curses of tombs fer tha Goblins, who run tha Wizardin' Bank Gringotts, are known ta be workin' in Egypt," she answered. "Not only dat, but most wizards an' witches don't like none humans." She looked at them. "Especially dose from England."

The group of four walked towards an entrance of a tomb that was partly buried in sand, but could still be seen for about a mile. As they walked through the ruins it was silent for a little while before Smokescreen decided to break it.

"Uh, Arcee," he spoke up. "I owe you an apology. I never intended to put Jack in danger." Lunareclipse glanced at him from the corner of her optics. "Humans squish easily. I get that now."

"This isn't just about Jack," Arcee told him. "Team Prime can't afford any casualties. Human or bot. I've already lost two season partners. I don't want to add a rookie to my score card."

"Not gonna happen," the tri-colored mech informed her. "Elite Guardsmen honor." He then blinked before following the three. "Wait, you lost two partners?"

It wasn't long till the four bots started to walk through a series of tunnels of the tomb with Arcee leading the way for them.

"Huh, kinda of nice of the humans to pile all of these rocks on top of our relic," stated Smokescreen.

"Doesn't look like tha Curse Break'ahs 'ave bin here," Lunareclipse stated.

"Dat means dat tha relic is still here den," Jazz said with relief.

The group turned left into another tunnel till they reached the end where there were a series of hieroglyphs were with a picture of key of key.

"Pretty much spells things out doesn't it?" Smokescreen asked jokely.

"Come on," Arcee said as she placed the scanner on her hip. "Help me move this."

Smokescreen moved over and helped Arcee move the brick out of the way. Once it was out, the black and lavender femme crouched down and looked inside to see a key before she reached in and pulled it out.

"Let's go," she told them as she stood up.

"Right," the other three agreed with nods.

The four Autobot all started to walked back the way they came.

"The ancient humans must have thought that the Omega Key was a gift from the gods," Smokescreen said.

"And in a sense, they weren't wrong," Arcee agreed with him.

However, when the reached the end of the tunnel, the four of them noticed that some was waiting for them outside only it wasn't an Autobot and wasn't a normal Decepticon, but Megatron himself.

"Scrap," Lunareclipse cursed.

"The relic," Megatron growled. "Now!"

"Four against one," Smokescreen said. "We can take him."

However, they all noticed him pull out a dark purple sword with a pointy edge around it and it was glowing.

"Oh, weh are so fragged," Jazz groaned.

"RATCHET GROUND BRIDGE!" Arcee yelled in worry over the comms. "NOW!"

But, it was to late as the Warlord swung his sword around and a purple colored arc shot towards the Autobots just like Star Sabre. When the arc hit them it knocked all four 'bots over the tomb, but the black and lavender femme noticed that Smokescreen lost his grip on the key and only caring about keeping Megatron from getting it, she pulled her wand.

"ACCIO RELIC!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at it.

The key then zoomed right into her left servo just before she hit the ground next to Jazz while Arcee landed a bit behind them with Smokescreen behind her. The hybrid looked up at the Head 'Co as he stepped a few feet in front of her and the Saboteur before the rookie opened fire on him only for Megatron to send the shot away from himself with the sword before Arcee, Jazz, and Lunareclipse. But, all of their shots were blacked by Megatron and his new sword before he sent another arc flying only this time it was at Smokescreen alone.

"SMOKY!" Jazz yelled in horror.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Arcee and Lunareclipse yelled as the arc sent the rookie flying into a pyramid.

The three of them could only watch as when the smoke cleared all that they could see were brick tiles. They looked away from the scene as Megatron walked up to them and grabbed hold of the black and lavender femme's wrist.

"What matter of treasure did Iacon send us this time?" he asked as the young hybrid glared at him while he turned to face the other two Autobots and placed the tip of his sword to Arcee's chin to make her look up at him. "I would slice you two in two right now." Just then a ground bridge opened up next to them. "But, I need you both to deliver a message." He tightened his hold of Lunareclipse. "Tell Optimus Prime if he wants to ever see the relic..." He pulled the younger femme closer. "And his student again then he must come and claim for himself."

The older Autobots looked at the young hybrid before nodding and running thought the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"And then Smokescreen was just gone," Arcee was explaining to them. "Like he was turned to dust."

Off to the side away from the group Jazz and Bladestrike were being held by Prowl as the two cried for the lost of a member of their family unit.

"Poor kid," vented Bulkhead.

"An' I don't like is dat Megatron has mah Sist'ah," Solareclipse growled.

"Arcee, don't blame yourself," Ratchet told her softly. "It could as easily been you."

The two Autobots turned when the sound of transforming and weapons powering up.

"Well, I say we go claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide!" Bulkhead said.

{Agreed} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Let's go git dat relic an' mah Sist'ah," Solareclipse added as they moved for the ground bridge.

"No," Optimus told them making them stop. "We have already lost one of our own today." He turned to them. "I will not risk anymore lives." The Prime walked over to the blue femme. "Give what Arcee and Jazz have witness, it would stand to reason that Megatron now posses might equal to the Star Sabre. Which means that only I have the means of retrieving the Omega Key and bring Lunareclipse back safely."

"The fate of Cybertron and that of Lunareclipse rest in your servos, Optimus," Ratchet told him.

"Whether Megatron knows it or not," Bulkhead added.

"Optimus..." Solareclipse started as she walked towards him.

"Not this time, Solareclipse," the red and blue mech interrupted the black and pink femme.

She vented a sigh while nodding before the Prime walked through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

Lunareclipse vented a sigh as she seat on a rock not to far from the Pyramids of Giza holding the Omega Key while a pair of stasis cuff around her wrists. She could feel her Sister's panic over their sibling bond, but thanks to the cuffs, she could do anything to calm her twin down as Megatron made sure to use a pair that kept her from using her bond. However, her helm snapped up and over to her left when the sounds of pedes in time to see her mentor walk over a sand hill with the Star Sabre strapped to his back.

"Optimus!" she called out in glee.

"Come and claim your prizes, Optimus," Megatron taunted as he came into view from the other side. "That is if you can."

The red and blue Autobot Leader took noticed of Megatron's new hand before he looked up into his optics in horror.

"By the Allspark, Megatron," he gasped. "What have you done?"

"This?" Megatron asked as he looked at it. "I find it forms me certain advantages. Such as the use of the Forge of Solus Prime." The Warlord took his sword into his servo. "My first creation, fashioned from the very blood of Unicorn." The black and lavender femme flinched at seeing it. "I call it the Dark Star Sabre." The Decepticon Leader got into a battle stance. "Slayer of Primes if you will."

Megatron then charged at the Prime full speed as the red and blue Autobot Leader, who put on his face mask and drew the Star Sabre, also charged as Lunareclipse quickly moved away from the battle field seeing as she had been sitting right in the middle of it. Both mechs threw arcs of light at each other while Megatron cut them in half, Optimus either jumped over them of cut before the two Leaders locked swords. But, when they did a barrier like energy formed around them making the femme to panic that the Goblins and Curse Breakers would notice the fight and energy that the swords were letting off.

"At last we take our rightful places Optimus," Megatron stated. "As gods! We wield the power of the cosmos!"

The Decepticon Leader then grabbed the Prime by the neck while pushing him against an old stone wall.

"I am, but a soldier, Megatron," the red and blue mech informed. "And you, are a prisoner of your own twisted illusions!"

The Autobot Leader took the Star Sabre and struck Megatron cross the chest with it which sent him flying before he landed on his back. The gray and purple mech got up onto his pedes and sent another arc of light at the Prime, who barreled rolled out of the way though the arc destroyed the wall while also half of a pyramid.

"Scrap," Lunareclipse cursed at that. 'No respect fer ancient cultures.' She shook her head in sadness. 'I swear.'

The black and lavender femme watched as the two fraction leaders charged at each other again while locking swords before the Warlord managed to slash Optimus in the shoulder which formed a cut under the Autobot symbol.

"My Dark Star Sabre has tasted one spark tonight, but it still thirst for that of a Prime!" Megatron yelled before the two clashed again.

However, Megatron wacked the red and blue mech in the face making them to spin before he landed face first onto the ground.

"Sensei!" the femme called out before she noticed two servos being placed on the cuffs making her to look up. "Smokescreen?"

The tri-color mech smirked at her before breaking the cuffs and made sure that she was alright. He then looked at the Omega Key that she was still holding.

"We need to help, Optimus," he told her as he looked back at her.

"Right," the femme agreed.

"And so it ends," they heard Megatron say. "Just how I envisioned it! With your helm next to my new Trophies and your student as my mate!"

Lunareclipse shuddered as she turned to face them while Smokescreen glared at him. They both saw that the Warlord had raised his sword to perform the final blow to Optimus.

"Oh, you mean these?" Smokescreen spoke up making the two to look at him. "Finders keeper."

Optimus felt relief flood his spark at seeing Smokescreen alive and that he managed free Lunareclipse, who had held up the Omega Key with a smirk.

"Dere is a sayin' here on Earth, Buckethead," she said. "An' it's called...YA SNOOZE! YA LOSE!"

The Warlord growled under his breath to which Optimus took advantage by punching Megatron in the face before grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Sensei!" Lunareclipse called out.

The two Autobots rushed towards him to leaned aid.

"Smokescreen! Lunareclipse! Fall back!"

An arc of light appeared heading right towards them making the two bots to jump out of the way. The two of them watched as the Prime managed to wrestledMegatron to the ground before the Warlord punched him in the face which sent the red and blue mech flying and to the ground. Smokescreen activated something on his wrist before grabbing the femme and rushing back towards just as the gray and purple mech sent another arc of light towards Optimus. However, the two Autobots reached him first which allowed the rookie to touch the Prime as the device that he had activated and the arc of light went right through them.

"Ratchet!" Optimus yelled into the comms. "Ground Bridge now!"

"What?" Megatron asked. "NO!"

"Missed us!" Smokescreen taunted him as the ground bridge opened up.

"Weh need ta go," Lunareclipse told them.

The three Autobots then ran towards the ground while the Warlord tried to stop with another arc of light, but they had already made it through.

...My Line...

It wasn't before they arrived back to the base with Optimus being the first through the ground bridge though he was lead off for medical treatment by Ratchet, but Lunareclipse had been tackled by Solareclipse when she walked through next. However, what shocked the others was seeing Smokescreen walk through and into the base.

"Smokescreen?" Bulkhead asked.

This had Prowl, Jazz, and Bladestrike snapping their helms towards the others.

"And Omega Key number one," they heard Smokescreen's voice.

"But, how?" Arcee asked. "I mean Lunareclipse, Jazz, and I saw you!"

"I, uh, decided to borrow the Phase Shifter," he answered.

"Again?" he asked as he stopped scanning Optimus.

"Yup," the black and lavender femme answered with a cackle.

"And a good thing, too," Smokescreen said. "The wave from the blast hit me like a wreaking ball." He then looked at the Phase Shifter. "The impact must have activated the Phase Shifter. I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but when I made my way outside, Optimus and Megatron were deep in an epic throw down. Lunareclipse was right in the middle of it, too, holding the Omega Key. I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"Your learning," Arcee told him with a smile.

He then looked over to his family unit.

"I'm sorry, if I caused any trouble," he told them.

Bladestrike was the first the react by tackling his younger Brother in a hug.

"We're jus' glad dat yar alive, Smoky," he stated.

Once the carrying mech let go, Jazz and Prowl were next to hug Smokescreen.

"Bladestrike is right, youngling," the older monochrome mech seconded.

Jazz just nodded his helm in agreement before they let go allowing the tri-colored mech to look over at Ratchet and Optimus.

"So can I keep it?" he asked. "I mean it has been really working out for me."

"Fine, fine," vented Ratchet.

"Yes!" the rookie cheered. "Signature weapon!"

The young mech went to walk away before stopping when he noticed the broken Star Sabre.

"You may have got your, but Optimus lost his," Bulkhead stated as he the others joined him.

"The balance of power shifted again," vented the blue femme.

"Dis gittin' old really fast," growled Solareclipse.

"While Optimus has only wielded the power of the ancients for only one day," Ratchet started. "He does not require to be the mightiest of warriors."

They all looked over at the Prime, who was back at the computer, trying to decode the Iacon database with Bladestrike at his side.


	13. 12: Hard Knocks!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **The second installment of my Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter crossover. T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"I'm going to be a great warrior some day like Optimus," Smokescreen said as he watched the Prime decode the database.

"Well, train hard and gain some wisdom along the way and I'm sure it'll happen," Bulkhead told him.

"Oh, it will," Smokescreen informed them as he turned to face the group. "It's my destiny."

The twins blinked at this as they looked up at him from where they were doing their collage work online now. Their Mother had finally relented and the red and blue Leader agreed that it was a good idea especially with them looking for the Omega Keys.

{Do we still believe in destiny?} Bumblebee buzzed in question as he walked up.

"How so?" Arcee asked as she placed her servos on her hips.

"Well, one minute I'm on security detail in Iacon," the rookie started. "The next, I wake up on the other side of the galaxy to find myself under Optimus' command. I mean what are the chances, right? Things happen for a reason."

"We get it Smokescreen," Arcee said in annoyance. "You're special. We're lucky to have ya."

Bladestrike groaned as his creators shot him a look knowing that both Bluestreak and himself should have tried and tamper down Smokescreen's ego when the tri-colored mech had been younger.

"All I'm really saying is that I've come a long way and this is one opportunity that I don't plan on messing up."

"Autobots," Optimus called out as he turned to face them. "The next set of Iacon coordinates have been decoded." He then looked towards the medic. "Ratchet, ready the ground bridge!"

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the Energon tanks for a week," Smokescreen said as he rushed over to the bridge.

"Didn't know we were keeping score," Arcee stated to the others.

The twins looked at each other amused at that before looking back.

"Arcee, Solareclipse, Prowl, Bumblebee," Optimus said as he kept an optic on his mate, who nearing the middle of his fourth month of carrying. "Prepare to roll out!"

{Yes!} Bumblebee cheered in his buzzing as Nisshoku jumped over the railing and took her Cybertronian form. {Finally some action!}

"Wait, what about me?" Smokescreen asked as the four Autobots walked towards the bridge making Bulkhead scoffed while Jazz gave a slight cough and Gesshoku giggled. "I mean, me, Bulkhead, Danniluk, and Lunareclipse."

"The four of you will remain here in the event that I am able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return," the Prime informed him before he turned back to the computer and got back to work.

"Optimus is right," Ratchet agreed. "Considering that the very fate of Cybertron is at stake, response time is critical."

White and red mech turned and opened the ground bridge.

"Keep your engines idling, kid," the blue femme called back to him. "Come on, Bee, Prowl, Solar..." She shared a smirk with the black and pink femme. "Destiny awaits."

All four of them transformed and rushed on through the bridge.

"We call it a pit stop," Bulkhead told him as he came up behind Smokescreen before clapping him on the back. "We'll get back in the race."

Gesshoku snirked as she turned back to her homework while Bladestrike went to join Optimus.

...My Line...

Once they were through the ground bridge, the four Autobots transformed and looked around before Arcee spotted something.

"Over there!" she informed them.

They looked over to see the Omega Key out in the open.

"A relic out in tha open," Solareclipse said as she pretend to think about it before placing her servos on her hips. "Like dat's not suspicious at all," Solareclipse quipped with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Well, well," a familiar voice was heard as Knockout from behind the rock where the key was. "Just the three Autobots that I wanted to see and it gets even better with the SIC, Prowl here."

"Solareclipse and I will handle the mad doctor," Arcee told the other two. "You two grab the key."

"I've been waiting to think you three for all the memories and for delivering the twin of the femme that Lord Megatron is so interested in," Knockout stated.

"LOOK OUT!" Solareclipse yelled when she noticed that the red mech had something on him, but it was to late as Knockout managed to hit Arcee with with a sonic blast as the other three managed to dodge out of the way. The blast sent Arcee flying before he turned it onto Bumblebee to the black and pink femme's horror. "BUMBLEBEE!"

Both Arcee and Solareclipse started to rush up from behind Knockout as he kept the sonic blast on Bumblebee.

"Who knew that sound waves could be such a..." he paused before spinning around and holding out the device onto the two femmes blasting them back into the rock wall. "Knock out." The two femmes cried out. "What's that dears? I can't hear you." He then spun around and blasted Prowl, who tried to attack him with his back turned. "Nice try Prowl."

"Bee!" Arcee yelled.

"The relic!" Solareclipse finished.

He stopped blasting Prowl and turned towards Bumblebee, who moved towards the key.

"Scrap," he cursed before looking over at the two femmes as they rushed towards it and finally at Prowl, who joined them. "Hm...how low it can go." He then blasted at the ground which sent a shock wave that knocked the four Autobots off their pedes with cries of shock. "Double over or death charge?" Once the smoke was in the air, Knockout grabbed the relic and looked over at the black and pink femme, who was trying to get up. "My, you are precises, aren't you?" He walked over to her with a smirk. "Lord Megatron would be please. After all he can use you to lore your Sister out."

::Nee-sama:: Solareclipse spoke over the sibling bond as Knockout picked her.

::Imouto-chan?:: Lunareclipse asked back. ::What's wrong? Wha' 'appened?::

::Knockout has dat Resonance Blast'ah device...tha one dat Soundwave managed ta git:: the youngest twin answered as the red mech walked through a ground bridge. ::Nee-sama, I'm goin' 'ave ta use tha Drought o' Livin' Death::

She pulled out a vile of clear liquid as she felt her Sister's panic.

::No, don't ya dare:: the oldest twin growled.

::An' wha'ev'ah ya do, don't come lookin' fer meh fer dat's wha' tha 'Cons want:: the black and pink femme stated as she then took the top off before downing it.

::SOLARECLIPSE!:: was the last thing she heard before the drought took effect.

...My Line...

All the Autobots still at the base snapped their helms over when they heard a crash to see Lunareclipse had fallen to her knees and one servo as the other one was placed over her spark chamber.

"Lunareclipse," Bladestrike called out as he moved to her side with Jazz. "What's wrong?"

"I cin't feel mah Sist'ah through our bond," she answered as she looked up at the two with tears in her optics.

"Ratchet?" the Prime asked as he turned towards the Medic.

The white and red mech looked down at the screen on his arm before a look of worry came over his face.

"Her life signal is very faint," he answered as he looked up at Optimus.

"She took a potion," the black and lavender informed them. "It called tha Drought o' Living Death 'cause it sends it's drink'ah inta a death like slump'ah."

"Why?" Smokescreen asked. "Why did she can that kind of potion?"

"Knockout had dat Resonance Blast'ah device tha one dat Soundwave managed ta git," she answered as she took a deep breath. "She den said dat I wasn't ta look fer 'er...someting about it bein' wha' tha 'Cons wanted meh ta do."

Ironhide growled as what the last sentence meant registered with him.

"They've took her captive," he stated wither then ask.

"Yes," was the soft answer from the oldest twin.

The other Autobots shared a look at that before Ratchet moved to open a ground bridge.

...My Line...

It didn't long for the smoke to clear and when it did Bumblebee pushed a rock out of the way while Prowl and Arcee stood up. The blue femme walked towards the container before venting a sigh.

"Scrap."

"Where's Solareclipse?" Prowl asked as he looked around.

The other two looked around before the yellow and black mech noticed shattered glass on the ground along with a topper.

{Over here!} he buzzed.

The two bots walked over to see what he was looking at before raising optic ridges.

"Broken glass?" Arcee asked as she looked at the scout.

{Not just any broken glass} he buzzed before picking up one of the pieces and looked at the clear liquid. {It's a broken potion vile} His door wings dropped a bit as he realized what potion is was as he remembered what Solareclipse explained to him. {And it's the vile to the Drought of Living Death}

"Drought of Living Death?" Prowl asked as he and Arcee shared a looked.

Bumblebee nodded his helm before he looked back at them.

{For it to be that potion then that means Solareclipse was captured by Knockout} he informed.

The blue femme gained a look of horror on her face before sharing a look with the older monochrome mech as they realized the reason why.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," the SIC commed.

The two bots then helped Bumblebee through the bridge when it opened.

...My Line...

When the three bots all walked through the ground bridge and into base both Ratchet and Lunareclipse descend on them. Prowl and Arcee noticed that the black and lavender femme was just going through the monitions of giving them medical aid. Bumblebee had been put in a full body scanner as he had the worst damage that he didn't notice how the oldest twin was acting.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," Arcee apologized from where she was setting. "Knockout was there, waiting for us. Seems the Cons are improving their decoding skills."

"They now have Solareclipse, too," Prowl added only to flinch when Jazz smacked him upside the helm.

The TIC gave him a pointed look for his tactless words as the younger femme Autobot sucked in a breath.

"And with two keys already separated," Ratchet said as he tried to get off the topic. "No one possesses the means to revive Cybertron."

"While our quest to reviving our planet may have reached a stalemate, securing the remaining keys is still the most prudent course of action," Optimus told them.

"Man, it must've been crazy with Knockout going all sonic," Smokescreen spoked up as he looked at the others. "Oh, I wish I've been. I would've..."

"Would've what?" Arcee asked as Lunareclipse used a hand scanner to look her over. "Recover the key like you did the first one?"

"Maybe," the tri-colored mech answered. "Who knows?" No one, but Jazz, Prowl, Bladestrike, and Optimus noticed Lunareclipse stiffen while Ironhide glared at nothing. "I just want us to be firing at all cylinders, you know, now that the Star Sabre's gone. And I have a pretty good track record so far."

Arcee growled a bit before she dragged herself to her pedes unsteadily while also ignoring Lunareclipse protest. The black and lavender femme could only watch as the blue femme pushed passed Smokescreen before she vented a sigh as she went to scan Prowl next.

"Look kid," Bulkhead said as Arcee left. "Arcee, Prowl, and Bumblebee are no slouches, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bladestrike are no push overs, the Eclipse twins have already been through a war, and Optimus managed just fine for eons without the big sword. Of course, you wouldn't know about that. You've been locked in stasis the whole time we've been fighting this war."

"Exactly," Smokescreen stated. "And I'm ready to make for lost time."

"When Optimus says you're ready," Bulkhead interrupted. "You've got to be in this for the long haul." The green mech glanced over at the Prime, who was slaving over the damn coordinates. "Slow and steady wins the race." He then looked over at the Witch Hybrid. "After the twins know that better then some humans."

Lunareclipse finished with her scans and told the SIC to take it ease for a while before Jazz took him to their room to rest. It was just as the two left that Optimus turned around to the others.

"The next coordinates are ready," he informed them.

"There remains one set left to decode," Ratchet stated as he opened the ground bridge at once.

"On it, boss," Bulkhead said as his group headed for the bridge.

"I'm gonna bring back that key," Smokescreen stated as he punched the air with enthusiasm.

However, the glare Arcee was giving him along with a look of disappointment on Lunareclipse's face made that enthusiasm to drain from him.

"Uh, Bulk," Arcee called out which caused him to turned around to see the blue femme holding up the tracking device. "Forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

The wrecker rubbed his head as he walked over to retrieve it before she pulled him in closer.

"Make sure you keep an optic on destiny's child, okay?" she asked him.

The two looked over at him as he was once again punching the air with Ironhide standing next to him with a glare.

"Compared to watching Miko?" he asked as he stood to his full height. "Piece of cake."

He rushed back over to the ground bridge with Lunareclipse moving to follow only for the Prime to stop her.

"It will be best if you remain here," he told her.

"But..." she started to protest only to stop when he gave her a look that had her shutting up before she vented a sigh. "Yes, o' course, Optimus."

"I know that you want to find a way to save your Sister, but you can't do that if the Decepticons manage to get a hold of you," the red and blue mech said as he moved back to the computer. "We can not let the 'Cons and more importantly Megatron win."

"I und'ahstand," she said before going over to check on Bumblebee.

Jazz at that point had returned to the main hanger and joined those leaving before they went through the ground bridge. Ratchet watched as his medical student just went about the monitions which worried him as even though the Eclipse twins had whole sparks instead of split-sparks like most Cybertronian twins didn't mean that their bond wasn't as strong. The way she had acted when her Sister's side of the sibling bond went dark and the way she was acting now was proof of that to the point that he feared that she would do something stupid.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Bulkhead commed.

With a vented sigh, the medic went over to controls and opened it allowing the four mechs to walk through. Bladestrike had went to check on his Danniluk and Brother while Optimus didn't even turn around.

"Smokescreen was sucker-punched," Bulkhead explained to them. "Could have happened to any of us."

"But, it didn't because I was the one, who dropped his guard," Smokescreen vented. "I was the one, who blew it. Some great warrior I turned out to be."

"You still don't get it do you?" Arcee asked.

She was about to start ranting when a servo was placed on her shoulders this made everyone to turn to see the black and lavender femme.

"Arcee, now is not tha time," Lunareclipse told her softly. "Smokescreen is only in his teen years when ya put tings inta Earth terms." She looked at the tri-colored mech with a soft look. "Solareclipse an' I 'ave bin dere durin' tha 2end British Wizardin' War. Weh were only 5th years, but were willin' ta help an' if not fer Harry an' some o' his friends, weh would 'ave bin killed." She looked back at her fellow femme. "Wha' weh need ta do is help guide Smokescreen an' help 'im learn. Dat includes givin' praise where it is due while makin' sure dat he und'ahstands where tings went wrong an' how he should make sure dat he doesn't make tha same mistake twice." She looked back at the mech. "Not everyone is perfect Smoky. Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Bladestrike, Solareclipse, an' I aren't perfect...pit, even Optimus isn't perfect."

"Case in point," Jazz spoke up as he pointed at his middle Sparkling. "'im sparkin' yar Broth'ah."

"Ya nev'ah gonna let 'im live dat down, are ya?" the black and lavender femme asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Nope," Jazz answered cheekily.

That got a snort from the others while the younger monochrome mech groaned. Lunareclipse cackled before she turned to Optimus, who she walked up to.

"Premission ta go on a drive wit' Smokescreen, Sir?" she asked.

The Prime glanced at her as he thought it over.

"Very well," he finally answered. "As long as Ironhide goes with you two." He glanced at the black mech. "I do not want to take any chances."

"Understood, Prime," the Weapon Specialists agreed with a nod.

Lunareclipse turned towards the tri-colored mech with a smile before taking on her human form.

"Come on, Smoky let's go," she told him.

The mentioned bot transformed down before he opened his door to allow her to climb in and then sped out of the base with Ironhide right behind him.

...My Line...

"I hope you don't mind, but I turned off my comm. link," Smokescreen informed her.

"Dat's fine," she told him. "I 'ave mah own still on."

"So, where are we going?"

She pulled her wand and trilled it between her fingers.

"Go somewhere a good bit away from tha base," Gesshoku informed him. "I den portkey us ta my home state o' Texas." She smiled. "I want ta show ya someting."

"What?" Smokescreen asked. "What do you want to show me?"

"No one, but mah cousin Harry knew," the lavender tinted black haired adult start off softly. "But, mah Danniluk took in a young orphan boy whose Creators had abandon 'cause o' his magic." She took a breath before letting it out. "He was a first gen. which means he came from a none magical family. First gens. are notified when they turn 5, so dat they could start goin' ta a special school dat teaches them everyting they need ta know about tha Wizardin' World, but..."

"His Creators didn't like that they have a Wizard for a son," Smokescreen finished.

"Right," she nodded in agreement. "But, they didn't believe in killin' eith'ah, so they left 'im on tha streets in Dallas where mah Danniluk found 'im. Solareclipse an' I where about 10 while Harry was had jus' started goin' ta Hogwarts." Tears came to her eyes. "Dat day, weh had gained a young'ah Broth'ah, but when mah Sist'ah an' I were 15 an' in our 5th year at Hogwarts. Tha self styled Dark Lord Voldemort killed 'im jus' fer bein' a First Gen. an' 'cause Solar an' I wanted noting ta do wit' tha Death Eaters an' tha Dark Lord." She whipped her eyes. "Weh den lost it..." She took a deep breath before letting it out. "An' I don't know wha' exactly 'appened jus' dat when weh came ta many people where afraid o' us...all, but Harry an' his friends along wit' a family called tha Weasley."

"It sounds like your programming involving a younger sibling kicked on," the tri-colored mech informed her thoughtfully. "I've seen it happened a few times before with my older Brothers. It scared ME when both of their programming turned on when I was just in my second frame."

Gesshoku blinked a bit at that.

"I nev'ah really 'hought about it like dat," she stated as she whipped her eyes making Smokescreen cackled at that. "But, wha' I am tryin' ta say is dat everyone fails, howev'ah, it wha' ya learn from dat fail'ah an' den take dat lesson onta tha next mission dat is important." Smokescreen fell silent. "Not bein' able ta protect mah young'ah adopted Broth'ah, Hōzuki Mutou...which was tha name dat he was given when Danniluk adopted 'im...is wha' made Solar an' I determined ta not lose anoth'ah siblin' again."

She fell silent then to let Smokescreen to think over what she said before they both noticed a slight movement in the side mirror.

"Incoming!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Evade!" Ironhide called out to him.

Both Autobots tried to avoid the blast only for a shot to hit Smokescreen forcing him to transform. Gesshoku, of course, fell out and before she hit the ground, she changed forms as well landing on her servos and knees before standing up. All three 'bots looked up at the sky to see a small bird thing fly right by them though Ironhide was the only one, who know what it was.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Con," the tri-colored mech growled.

All three transformed their servos into their blasters, but they were soon hit from behind and thrown to the ground. Lunareclipse opened up her optics slightly to see the familiar form of Soundwave standing at the edge of the road with the Resonance Blaster pointed at them. Before she fall unconscious, the sound of a ground bridge opening was heard and she could only hope that it was the rest of the Autobots.


	14. 13: Inside Job!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Lunareclipse was the first to wake up only to find that Megatron was grinning at her to which her optics widen in horror.

"Well, look whose finally a wake," the Warlord cackled before he turned towards the red mech. "Make sure that Resonance Blaster didn't do to much damage to her, Knockout."

"Of course, Lord Megatron," the Decepticon Medic agreed as he walked towards her. "This won't hurt at all." The black and lavender femme thrashed around trying to get out of the restraints, but was unable to break them. "She has a clean bill of health, Milord." Knockout looked at him. "Though she does seem a bit feisty."

"That is why I want her as my Mate, Knockout," the Warlord informed him. "Not only that, but she will produce strong Sparklings."

"I would with'ah die den ta be yar Mate, Buckethead," the femme growled.

Megatron laughed at that as Smokescreen started to come, too, next.

"Wakey, wakey," Knockout cackled.

"What?" Smokescreen asked as he fought to get free.

"SMOKESCREEN!" the black and lavender called out making him to look over at her.

"No," he breathed. "Lunareclipse!"

Seeing the femme that he was developing a crush on in danger made his attempt to escape more desperate that he tried to use the Phase Shifter only to get a shock.

"If your looking for your Phase Shifter..." Knockout said before he showed his wrist. "Finders, keepers."

"Enough prattling Knockout," Megatron told him as he walked over to the two. "Hand me the final Iacon relic...now."

"Yeah, I can't really help ya," Smokescreen said before he nodded towards the Phase Shifter. "That was the only one that I was packing."

"Soundwave," Megatron spoke up.

It was then that the two Autobots noticed the Silent 'Con whose visor showed a part of the Iacon Database.

"You've got the wrong guy and gal, Chief," the tri-colored mech told him. "Optimus Prime is the one that decode the Iacon Database."

"Ah, but you miss understand," Megatron stated as he looked at the smaller mech. "The finally encoding has already been decoded by...US!" Lunareclipse felt her breath hitched as a picture formed. "And according to our findings..." The picture took the form of Smokescreen. "It would appear that I do indeed have the right guy."

The Autobots couldn't stare at the picture in shock.

"The question is..." they turned to look at Knockout. "What are you still packing?" He ran a datapad scanner over Smokescreen's frame. "Why hidden treasure, of course!"

...My Line...

"Smokescreen and Lunareclipse must have been taken on board of the Decepticon Warship," Ratchet vented a sigh as he looked at the others. "Tracing their signals through it's shielding will be impossible." He looked off to the side. "Just like it's impossible to trace Solareclipse's own signal."

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Ratchet," Optimus ordered as he kept a close optic on his mate, who looked worried. "Far more than Smokescreen's fate maybe at stake."

"I...don't get it," Bulkhead spoke up sounding confused. "How could Smoke be an Omega Key?"

"Maybe 'cause he isn't dis Omega Key, but it's contain'ah," a female voice spoke up with an angry tone.

The 'bots all spun around to see a knee length wavy black hair with bangs covering a forehead while the rest framed a sunkissed face. A pair of almond cat-like hazel-blue eyes that were narrowed into a glare at them sat in the face of an Asian 25-year-old looking woman.

"Scrap," both Bladestrike and Ironhide cursed at seeing.

"Ironhide, Bladestrike," the woman nodded her head towards before looking at the tall red and blue mech with glare. "So, yar tha one dat Ultra Mangus has told meh about. Optimus Prime, right?"

At that the other Autobots' optics widen as an idea of, who the woman could be, came to mind.

"I am," the Prime answered slowly. "And you are..."

"I am Andrina Mutou, tha Lady o' tha Most Noble House o' Mutou in Japan," the woman informed him. "Tha Wife an' Mate o' Ultra Mangus as well as tha Danniluk o' tha twins, Gesshoku an' Nisshoku Mutou."

"Scrap," Jazz and Arcee cursed this time.

"Huh...how do you find us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ya really tink dat I wouldn't be keepin' track o' mah Daught'ahs do ya?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Before dey left Texas, I placed a trackin' charm on dem wit'out dem knowin'. An' it only stopped workin' when dey jus' disappeared." She started to tap her foot. "Mind explainin' dat?"

"So not even magic can trace them," the red and blue Leader sighed.

Bladestrike vented a sigh before he picked up the Mutou family head and walked out talking to her quietly. This had the 'bots all letting out a sigh of relief as they knew that Andrina Mutou wouldn't dream of hurting a carrying mech or femme from what the twins have told them about her.

"So, the other Iacon relics were sent to Earth in pods," Arcee picked off where they left off. "Why not this one?"

"When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space...at least, by standard means," Optimus answered with a rumble.

"So Smokescreen assumed everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons," Arcee stated as she looked Bulkhead.

"But, Alpha Trion was really the one, who turned off the kid's lights," he finished.

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying in the event of capture."

"And with a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn't possibly supply fixed coordinates."

"So the big 'A' slipped us a clue instead," Bulkhead stated. "Smoke's mugshot."

"But, the Decepticons got to Smokescreen first and with him managed to capture Lunareclipse," Ratchet added. "I fear they have decoded the same clue."

"Why do tha Decepticons want mah eldest Daught'ah?" they heard Andrina ask as both Bladestrike and her return.

"I am afraid that Megatron has become obsessed with Lunareclipse since he first laid optics on her," the Prime rumbled.

Bladestrike placed Andrina down where the kids always hanged out when at the base as she glared at him and Ironhide.

"Dey should 'ave bin sent back ta Texas tha moment dat ya ran inta tha Decepticons!" she yelled at the two bots.

"Rina..." Ironhide started only to shut his mouth at the venomous glare that he got from the woman.

"Don't Ironhide," she growled. "Dis is wha' Mangus an' I worked so hard ta keep from 'appenin'." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Dis is wha' weh feared would 'appen."

"Lady Mutou, know that we would do what we can to bring the twins back home safe and sound," the Prime informed her softly.

This surprised the others...well...minus Jazz and Prowl as they figured that his Sire protocol made it easy for him to understand her worry for her Daughters. Andrina whipped her eyes before she looked at him.

"Well, den ya bett'ah find dem before their 23rd Birthdays," she stated.

"Why?" Ratchet asked with a raised optic ridge.

"'Cause dat is when Mangus said dat he would return by," was the answer he got. "An' it's not dat far away."

The 'bots all shared a look with each other before venting sighs as they hung their helms.

"Scrap," everybot minus the Prime cursed.

...My Line...

The 'Cons looked up at the image of the relic in confusion.

"Another one of these identical relic?" Megatron asked before he turned to Knockout. "Remove it swiftly."

"With pleasure," Knockout purred as he changed his servo into a saw. "I do resent a finish more flasher then my own...unless it's on a femme."

"Smokescreen!" Lunareclipse called out in horror as Knockout walked up to him.

The saw inched closer to the tri-colored mech as the black and lavender femme would only watch in horror. She ended up venting a sigh of relief as Knockout changed back to his servo with a smirk.

"Made you squirm," he laughed before he activated the Phase Shifter and started to stab his own arm. "Trippy." He then stump on the ground. "And intuited. Proper grounding allows the user to not phase through the floor."

"I said swiftly," Megatron growled.

Knockout nodded before he phased his servo through Smokescreen's chest and started to look.

"Get your stinking servo out of my gears!"

"Stop!"

"And gotcha," sung the red mech as he slowly, but carefully pulled the Omega Key free.

He then held it up in the air for Megatron to see, who looked at it for a moment, before looking at Smokescreen.

"Tell me the function of these relics?"

"Door stops? Shavers? Bling? Beats me."

"Hmm, a pity that this little gadget won't let me just reach in and plunk the info out of him," Knockout stated as he looked at the Phase Shifter.

"Fortunately, we posses a device that can," Megatron stated.

"Scrap," Lunareclipse cursed.

The Warlord then smirked over at her.

"And it just might let me learn what my future sparkmate is holding close to her spark," he stated before looking at Solareclipse's frame. "And why this one seems to be in stasis.

"Imouto-chan," the oldest twin whispered softly.

The Decepticon Leader smirked before going over to another med-berth to allow Knockout to hook him up to Smokescreen. She could only watched as all of Smokescreen's memories were on display even the one of Smokescreen learning about the twins magic and the magical world as a whole before it stopped at the point Optimus was explaining about the keys.

...My Line...

 _"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys," Optimus said as he turned to face them. "Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science." They all gathered around. "Whatever their function. This much is certain; we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession. The future of our home world depends on it."_

...My Line...

"Double Scrap."

"That's a wrap," Knockout stated as he removed the Physic Patch from Smokescreen's helm.

"Smokescreen!" Lunareclipse called out as he woke up.

"I'm alright Lunar," he informed her.

Knockout then unhooked Megatron, who got up once he was wake, he then faced the two Autobots.

"The power to remake Cybertron, as I see fit," Megatron stated with a smirk. "I will pry the other two keys from Optimus' lifeless fingers." He looked at Knockout. "We must find the exact location of the Autobot Base. Patch in and tear Smokescreen's mind if you must."

"Me?" Knockout asked.

"Who else?" Megatron asked as he walked over and picked up the Omega Key. "Do you think that I would entrust you to see this key into the vault containing the other one?" Knockout looked away from him. "Oh, and while you are at it..." The Warlord turned towards the black and lavender femme with a smirk. "Make Lunareclipse forget every being an Autobot and think that she's a Decepticon along with being my Lover, but don't make her forget her Sister or anything else she learned at that magic school of hers." He moved towards the door. "I want both of the Eclipse twins in the Decepticon Army."

"Of course, Milord," the Decepticon Medic agreed as he watched his leader leader before sighing. "Once more into the brain pan."

"No!" Smokescreen yelled. "Not again! Stay out of my head!"

"Leave 'im alone, Knockout!" Lunareclipse yelled.

"Now, now, you'll only make this worse for yourselves," Knockout laughed as he went to walk past the tri-colored mech.

With a smirk, the Elite Guard grabbed the Phase Shifter around the red mech's wrist.

"Worse?" he asked. "How?"

Smokescreen managed to phase through his wriststraints before both Knockout and him started a tug of war for the Phase Shifter.

'Come on, Smokescreen,' the black and lavender femme thought.

She couldn't see what was happening, but the next thing she knew was that Smokescreen was next to her freeing her of her own restraints.

"Come on," he told her.

"I'm not leavin' wit'out mah Sist'ah," she told him.

He watched as she ran over to the other femme and pulled out a bag from her chest components and started to look through it. She then pulled out a vile of a turquoise colored potion before forcing it down the black and pink femme's throat. It didn't take long for the younger twin to start waking up before she shot up with a gasp.

"Wha'?" she asked as she looked around.

"We have to go," Smokescreen urged them.

The twins looked at him as Solareclipse got off the berth.

"Wha' are ya two doin' here?" she asked.

"No time," the mech informed her before he grabbed them both.

Smokescreen then pulled them through the wall after reactivating the Phase Shifter and they ran through the walls.

"Ya shouldn't 'ave come fer meh," Solareclipse told her twin.

"Oh, like I had a choice in tha matt'ah?" Lunareclipse asked with some snirk. "An' don't tink I don't rememb'ah dat ya took tha Draught o' Livin' Death, Imouto-chan." She shot her younger Sister a smirk. "Plus I ain't tha only one angry wit' ya."

The black and pink femme flinched as she thought of Ironhide's reaction. She would swear on the graves of her ancestors that the black mech acted more like her Oppiluk then her Guardian and she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or annoyed.

"Are you two really going to start arguing now?" the Elite Guard asked with a deadpan tone.

"Ie (No)," they answered.

He gave them a confused look at the word that they used.

"Weh mean no, Smoky," the black and lavender femme stated.

The tri-colored mech nodded before they managed to get make it to the corridor where Megatron was walking down.

"Buckethead," Solareclipse whispered. "An' he has an Omega Key."

"Weh need ta git it away from 'im an' grab tha oth'ah one," her Sister added.

"I have a plan," Smokescreen told them.

The twins looked at him as they listened to his plan before smirking at it and the three 'bots phased out of the wall. The Elite Guard activated the shifter again before he took the two twins servos and ran towards Megatron.

"Think fast," Smokescreen said as Lunareclipse grabbed the key.

"Lat'ah Buckethead!" the twins called out as they phased through the door of the vault.

"WHAT?!"

Acting quickly, the black and pink femme grabbed the key that was in the vault before they ran and phased through the wall just in time. They ran through the halls before coming to a to a stop when they turned a corner as three Vehicons blacked the exit in front of them and other three blocked the exit behind them.

"Don't let go," Smokescreen whispered to the two femmes.

"Right," they agreed with a small nod.

"What?" Smokescreen asked as he looked at them. "This isn't the way out?"

The Vehicons then started to fire at the Autobots, however, the blast didn't hit them the blasts went right through them while taking out the 'Cons instead.

"Let's go," Lunareclipse told him as the 'Cons laid dead around them.

The three Autobots then phased through the walls and even through an Insecticon before they reached the top of the landing bay of the warship.

"Finally," Solareclipse cheered as they phased out of the wall.

However, it was then that they heard the steps of pedes which had the three of them to spin around to see Megatron and about 6 Vehicons standing behind them with their blasters aimed at them.

"The keys and the oldest twin," Megatron growled at them making the three Autobots to back up only to stop and look behind them when they reached the edge. "A pity you three are in capable of flight."

The twins looked over at Smokescreen, who a thoughtful look on his face.

'Oh, please don't tell meh?' they thought as they shared a look.

"Yeah, like we're gonna let that stop us," Smokescreen stated before he pushed the two femmes off the ship and then jumped.

"I'M GOIN' KILL YA IF THA FALL DOESN'T, SMOKESCREEN!" Solareclipse yelled.

"WEH COULD 'AVE APPARATED!" the black and lavender femme screamed.

Smokescreen grabbed a hold of the twins at they fell.

...My Line...

"Smokescreens, Lunareclipse, and Solareclipse's life signals," Ratchet said with a smile. "It's back online!"

"The kids escaped the warship," Bulkhead stated happily.

"Huh," Andrina spoke up. "Doesn't it look like deir free fallin' ta ya?"

" _Smokescreen to base_ ," the tri-colored mech commed. " _We could really use a ground bridge_."

" _I REALLY AM GOIN' TA KILL YA, SMOKESCREEN_!" they all heard Solareclipse scream.

" _I'LL EVEN HELP_!" this time Lunareclipse was heard screaming next.

"Yup, deir free fallin'," Jazz answered quietly in a deadpan tone.

Bladestrike vented a sigh while Prowl looked up at the ceiling as if asking Primus 'Why me?'.

"Well, it sounds like that if Megatron doesn't offline him then the twins will him," Arcee stated.

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed. "By way of pranking."

"Ratchet, get a lock onto their coordinates!" the Prime ordered.

"Setting coordinates," Ratchet informed only to pause. "Strange..."

"What's the problem?" Arcee asked.

"Smokescreen's and the twins telemetry data, it doesn't make sense," Ratchet answered. "I can't lock onto their position."

...My Line...

Just then a shot went past them making them to look behind themselves to see some of the Seeker Vehicons flying towards.

"Huh, Smokescreen..."

The Elite Guard then tilted all three of them forward so that they could go faster while turning left and right just to avoid the shots. Solareclipse attached the Omega Key that she was holding onto her hip to which Lunareclipse copied her before they removed Smokescreen's arms from around them. The black and pink femme activated his Phase Shifter before the twins working together threw the tri-colored mech back towards the Vehicons much to his surprise before he finally caught on and went into a starfish position. This allowed him to fly backwards the rest of the way where he phased through the 'Con before transforming his servo into his plaster and destroyed it. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Smokescreen was seen emerging and he once again grabbed hold of the twins.

" _Smokescreen_!" they heard Ratchet over the comms. " _Lunareclipse! Solareclipse! I'm opening a ground bridge directly below you three_!"

The twins breathed a sigh of relief when the bridge opened up below them.

"Brace yourselves," Smokescreen told them all as Solareclipse helped him with deactivating the phase shifter. "We're about to make an entrance."

However, just before they reached the ground bridge the sound of jet engines had them looking to see Megatron.

"Scrap!" the twins cursed.

Smokescreen didn't even think as he knew that the twins were close to the Autobots and he didn't know if he could face his Brother, Ironhide, and Optimus if anything happened to them. So, he pushed them hard which forced them through the ground bridge just before the Warlord hit him which sent him off course.

...My Line...

"AHHHHHH!" the twins screamed as they fall through the ground bridge.

Lunareclipse ended up face planting with the ground while her Sister landed on top of her making her groan in pain.

"Ow," the black and pink femme groaned as she rubbed her helm.

"Imouto-chan, I love ya, really I do, but WOULD YA GIT THA PIT OFF O' MEH CAUSE YA FRAGIN' HEAVY!" the black and lavender femme said softly before yelling at the end.

The younger twin quickly shot up off of the oldest twin which allowed her to get up though the 'bots that were watching had amusement on their faces.

"I hope ya know dat I am gonna ta kill Smokescreen," Solareclipse stated as she dusted herself off.

"No, we're gonna prank tha ever lovin' pit out o' 'im," Lunareclipse countered.

A few of the Autobots stepped back when they noticed the evil glint in Solareclipse's optics while their Mother looked highly amused.

"Are you two alright?" Arcee asked.

They looked at her with smiles.

"We're jus' peachy," they chorused together.

The black and lavender femme looked around before a look of worry came to her face plates.

"Where's Smokescreen?" she asked.

This had them all looking towards the computer screen.

"He's going off course!" yelled Ratchet in panic.

"You missed?" asked the blue femme.

"Open other one!" Bulkhead yelled. "Fast!"

The medic started to quickly type in new coordinates as fast as he could as the twins and the others looked at the computer to see Smokescreen's signals get closer to the ground. However, just before Ratchet could pull the lever, the Elite Guard's signals flashed red when it made connect with the ground which caused them all to slump as they stared in disbelief.

"No," the medic said softly.

It wasn't until about three seconds later that they heard the comms. beep.

" _Ratchet_ ," Smokescreen was heard whispering through them. " _I could still really use that ground bridge_."

They all breathed a sigh of relief before Ratchet put in his coordinates and opened the ground bridge. When Smokescreen came through he was pulled into a hug by both Jazz and Bladestrike while Prowl stood nearby. Once they locked optics, the SIC gave his youngest Sparkling a nod and a brief look of pride that had the Elite Guard mech straightening up at that before the twins placed the two relics next to each other.

"Didn't I tell you?" Smokescreen asked after he was left go off. "Destiny!" He was completely unaware of the looks that the twins gave each other. "Alpha Trion knew I'd keep the key safe."

The others all decided to completely ignore the looks and the fact that Smokescreen was being a bit arrogant.

"Nice work, kids," Arcee told the three of them.

{There's only two keys} Bumblebee buzzed. {Where's the other one?}

"It was the only key in Megatron's vault," Smokescreen answered.

"He's right," the twins agreed as Optimus picked the other two up.

"Then three keys are accounted for," he stated as he looked at them.

"And the fourth is still somewhere on the 'Cons Warship," stated Bulkhead.

"Maybe," Andrina spoke up making the twins to stiffen as looks of horror crossed their faces. "Unless tha Warlord nev'ah had it ta begin wit'."

She shot her Daughters a look that made them shrink back while also bowing their helms. Some of the Autobots watched this amused and in awe at how a human woman managed to make two being that were taller them her cower in fear. However, their attention was taken away from the scene and to the computer when it beeped.

"A high-frequency signal with an embedded message," Ratchet informed them.

"Starscream."

"'I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to be of no practical use to me'."

"It's gotta to be the Omega Key!"

"He's the one, who blindsided me!"

"I mean, what else could Scream be referring to?" Arcee asked.

"I'm sorry, but I 'ave ta say it," Lunareclipse spoked up. "It smells like a trap."

"I'm wit' Nee-sama on dis, guys," Solareclipse agreed with a nod.

"Ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet called out to them all. "There's more. 'Bring medical kit. I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-Cog in return'."

"Like we're gonna give Scream back his wings," Bulkhead laughed.

"Without the missing key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life," Ratchet informed them.

"Broken record, I know, and Lunareclipse has already said it," Arcee said as she placed her servos on her hips. "But, it could be a trick."

"It is possible that Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what he holds," the Prime said.

"And we do know that he's been incapable of flight for some time," Ratchet added.

"I'm sorry Optimus," Andrina said as she moved closer. "I know dat I don't know dis Starscream like all o' ya do, but I 'ave heard Mangus, Bladestrike, an' Ironhide talk about 'im...well...it was more like complain about 'im where Ironhide is concern..." That got snorts from everyone there while the black mech looked off to the side with a blue blush. "But, I find it very unlikely dat Starscream don't know about dis Omega Keys."

"The stakes are too great for us to not consider Starscream's proposal," Optimus informed them all. "However, we will take precautions." The twins shared a look at this. "Ratchet, opened the ground bridge and be ready with your medical kit." The medic did as ordered and opened the ground bridge. "Bulkhead, Lunareclipse, Prowl, Ironhide, you four are with Ratchet and I."

"Right," they all agreed with a nod.

"Gesshoku!" the Mutou Head called out.

"Hai?" Lunareclipse asked as she turned to look her Danniluk.

"Chūi shite kudasai, koibito (Be careful, sweetheart)," the dark haired witch told her.

"Hai, Haha (Yes, Mother)," the black and lavender femme nodded her helm. "Watashi wa shinchō ni narudarou (I'll be careful)."

She then turned around and joined the Autobots that were going out to meet with Starscream. All 6 of them transformed and drove through the ground bridge while the twins and their Mother had a bad feeling.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots walked through the ground bridge and into a clearing in the forest with their blasters at the ready while also being in a circle formation around Ratchet. It then that Bulkhead and Lunareclipse noticed Starscream laying against a tree while looking down.

"There!" Bulkhead pointed out.

"Starscream, show us the Omega Key!" the Prime ordered.

However, the seeker just sat there with his helm still down making the hybrid to narrow her optics as they all watched closer to him.

"Give it up, Scream!" Bulkhead growled.

However, with a tap of his blaster against Starscream's helm made the seeker fall over lifelessly.

"Scrap."

"Huh?"

"We're too late," sighed Ratchet. "At this rate, a T-Cog won't help him now."

The medic then knelt down and brought out a scanner, but it was as he was scanning the body that Lunareclipse spun around with her blasters at the ready when she felt some kind of wind.

"Lunareclipse, are you alright?" Prowl asked as he looked at the femme.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm fine. I jus' 'hought I felt someting." She changed her blasters back into her servos as she turned back to them. "I guess, mah processor was playin' tricks on meh."

She then looked up at the Prime when he placed a servo on her shoulder.

"It is understandable why you are so jumpy," the red and blue Leader told her. "Megatron would go to any length just get a hold of you."

Lunareclipse gave her mentor a small smile before they turned back to Ratchet.

...My Line...

Solareclipse, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen all stood in front of the ground bridge while Arcee stood next to the controls while Bladestrike and Andrina where by the computers. They were completely unaware of the 'Con in their mist though both the Mother-Daughter duo felt something was off as they shared a look with each other in worry.

...My Line...

"Curious," Ratchet said when the scanner beeped. "Starscream has been deceased for quite some time."

"Huh?"

"How is that possible if he just sent us a message?" Bulkhead asked.

"We have been deceived," Optimus answered.

"It was a trap," Lunareclipse stated as she looked at all 5 mechs.

"That means that your processor wasn't playin tricks on you," Prowl informed her.

Cyan optics turned towards him as a thought came to the owner's mind.

"Ya don't tink dat Scream'ah managed ta git his servos onta some Red Energon...do ya?" she asked as she then looked towards the Prime.

...My Line...

The 'bots and lone human back at the base all looked up when the base rumbled with an explosion which activated the sprinklers.

{What the...}

"Fragging Pit," Solareclipse cursed as they all looked around the place.

" _Arcee, close the ground bridge now_!" Optimus yelled through the comms.

Arcee did as ordered before joining the others as they all looked at the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Autobots maintain positions!" the Prime ordered.

Lunareclipse optics narrowed when she saw a blur walk past while also appearing to be talking to them that she couldn't help, but follow the movement with her helm as it moved behind them.

"But, you know what you really are?" an all to familiar voice asked as it started to clear up. "SLOW!" The black and lavender femme was the first to turn around and aim her blasters at Starscream with the others right behind her. "The Red Energon wore off, didn't it?"

"He has the Omega Keys!" yelled Ratchet.

"STOP 'IM!" the hybrid yelled.

"AH!"

The seeker launched a missile at the Autobots only for Lunareclipse to jump in front of them with her metal wand held out.

"PROTEGO!" she yelled.

A shimming gold shield appeared in front of them and the missile bounced off of it to the right of the Autobots. It was when the smoke cleared that the noticed him running away from them making them all to chase after.

"Colloshoo!" Lunareclipse called out

However, she could only stare in shock as Starscream jumped away from the spell before she let out a growl and tried the tripping jink only for him to dodge. This only pissed her off even more as stopping an opponent cold in their tracks was what she was good at, but to have an idiot like Starscream be able to dodge them just angried her even more. It was just before they managed to catch the seeker that he made it through a ground bridge much to their horror that once it closed they all stopped and changed their blasters back into their servos. The Prime then let out a roar of frustration and anger which had the other 5 all looking at each other before looking back at him.

"We'll get'em back," Bulkhead told him.

"The keys can be of no use to Starscream while he squanders around like a scraplet," Ratchet told him. "There must be something that we can offer him in exchange."

"The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream's servos," the Prime rumbled before he turned to face them. "Whatever his intention."


	15. 14: Regeneration!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

A few days later, the bots allowed the three humans back on base where they meet the twins human Mother, who wasn't amused that more humans were involved, but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"You know, I might not be the first human on Cybertron," Miko stated from her place on Bulkhead's shoulders. "But, I can still be the first human exchange student."

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" Jack asked.

"You probably haven't noticed but things have been kind of tense around here lately," Arcee answered.

"So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?" Raf asked sadly.

The twins looked at each other as Bumblebee looked like he was going to answer.

"Don't worry, Raf," Miko pipped in. "You'll come visit. Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us, right Bulk?"

"Uh, Miko..."

"You are taking me with you, right?"

"Miko," Lunareclipse spoked up as she walked forward. "Weh still 'ave a lot ta do around here before weh cin even tink o' goin' ta Cybertron."

"Lunareclipse is correct," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? Not only do we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

"As far as we know," Optimus stated with a grim tone.

Bladestrike took the red and blue mech's servo into his own to just give some form of comfort.

"You think Starscream rejoined the Cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might've used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor," Arcee added with a nod.

"Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder?" Ratchet asked with a snort. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and..."

The computer deeping cut the medic off to which he turned around to see what it was.

"Okay, that's weird," Bulkhead said.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No," the white and red mech answered as he looked at the screen. "It's Dreadwing." He then turned to face them. "And he wants to meet."

"Okay," Solareclipse stated slowly. "I know it's bin said before, but I'm sayin' it again. It could be a trap."

"Optimus?" the black and lavender twin asked as she turned to her mentor.

The Prime looked at the Sisters, who looked worried, but he knew that there was no choice in the matter.

"Ratchet," he spoke up as he turned to one of his oldest friends. "Open the ground bridge." He then looked at the others. "Twins, Prowl, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen! You 7 are with me!" The mentioned 7 bots all nodded their helms before moving towards the bridge as Ratchet headed for the controls where he opened it. "AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT!"

All 8 of them transformed down before zooming through the bridge that closed behind them.

...My Line...

The group of Autobots all shot through the ground bridge before transforming into their bipedal modes with their weapons at the ready.

"Drop your weapons!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Servos where we can see them!" the tri-colored mech added.

Lunareclipse looked around before a figure walked through the fog.

"I am not here to fight," Dreadwing informed them before gesturing to something on the ground. "But, to give you, this."

"The Forge of Solus Prime," Arcee said in surprise.

"Could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead informed them.

"Dreadwing," Optimus called out as he removed his mask. "What do you ask in return?"

"Only that you use it wisely," the 'Con answered.

"And?" Arcee asked. "The Omega Keys?"

"In Megatron's possession," the blue and gold mech answered. "Under heavy escard."

"Scream did make a deal with the 'Cons."

"Why?" asked the Prime as he transformed his blasters back into his servos.

"A shadow of disgrace had been cast upon the Decepticons," the flyer mech answered. "It is a cause, I no longer wish to be a part of."

"Then I appeal to you again," the red and blue Leader stated as he moved in front of his team. "Join us and help end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind, isn't the same, as accepting yours," the 'Con informed them.

"Dreadwing?"

The blue and gold mech looked at the twins as each one stood next to an Autobot mech that he could tell would soon start to court them.

"Protect those two Prime," Dreadwing said as he looked back at the said mech. "Megatron will stop at nothing to get his servos on them. Especially now that he knows about their...magic."

"You have my word, Dreadwing," Optimus agreed with a nod.

The 'Con returned the nod before he turned around and walked off the cliff's edge. He then transformed into his alt-mode and flew away from them. Once he was out of sight of the Autobots, they all transformed their blasters back into their servos while glancing at the Forge.

"Wha' are weh goin' ta do?" Solareclipse asked as she looked at the Prime.

He didn't say anything before calling for a ground bridge.

...My Line...

Once the team was back at the base the whole Team Prime watched as their Prime picked up the Forge and activated it. Once activated, the white part of it turned to a light blue while the blades inside of the ends of the hammer started to spin.

"It's no Star Sabre," Smokescreen spoked up. "But, I bet it could shatter Megatron's blade and put some ugly dents in his mug."

"It's not that kind of hammer," Arcee told him.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys," Ratchet stated as he walked up to them. "A more appropriate use of the Forge would be to use it to replicate our own."

"Even with such power, the reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess," Optimus said with frustration in his tone.

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from ever going home," Arcee stated.

"Megatron maybe evil, but I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose," the Prime stated.

"Then I say we let him keep them and do the work for us," Bulkhead suggested making everyone to look at him as if he lost it. "I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron?"

"Bulkhead," Lunareclipse spoke up as all their attention turned to her. "Yar not tinkin' of dis from a political view o' point."

"If Megatron revives Cybertron," Optimus spoke bring the attention to him. "He will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"You lost me," Bulkhead stated.

"Bulk, it is likely dat tha Decepticon Leader will portray 'imself as Cybertron's savior an' DEN brand all Autobots as war criminals," Lunareclipse explained.

The Prime looked at her with pride.

"Lunareclipse is right," the Autobot Leader agreed as he looked back at them.

"The grand deception continues," muttered the blue femme.

"Megatron's so called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come," Ratchet added. "Poisoning the sparks and minds of it's returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin a new age."

"Not ta mention tha poisonin' o' Primus' Spark once again," Solareclipse pointed out.

"But, there is hope," Optimus spoked up. "For while Megatron may have the keys, he had yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself."

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked.

"Wait, now you've lost me," Arcee informed him.

"That which the four relics were designed to activate," the Prime explained. "We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we can recover the keys."

"There are no Iacon entries to decode," Ratchet informed.

"This lock could be anywhere on Earth," Ironhide pointed out.

"Actually, it is on Cybertron."

"What?"

"Nani?"

"How do you know?" Prowl asked looking confused.

"Alpha Trion revealed it's location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Sabre," Optimus answered as he walked away from them.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ironhide asked.

"Guys," Lunareclipse spoked up as she came to her teacher's defense. "Tink about it?" They all looked at her confused while her Sister could tell that she was thinking like a leader. "Megatron learned about tha Keys by enterin' Smokescreen's mind. If Optimus had told us where tha Omega Lock is..."

"Megatron would 'ave learned it's location through Smokescreen," Jazz gasped in shock.

"Well, I will be tha first ta admit dat I am surprise dat Prime didn't tell Bladestrike when dey were alone," Solareclipse admitted.

The Prime looked at his mate, who stood with his creators and Brother, with an apologetic look before he masked it.

"Plus Alpha Trion did not wish it so," he added. "With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron." He moved to the ground bridge. "I must work quickly as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long."

They all looked at each other before the twins vented a sigh.

...My Line...

"Is it just me," Arcee spoked up as they watched Optimus work. "Or has Optimus been acting different recently since he got that message from Alpha Trion?"

{Maybe, but he does make sure that he attends to Bladestrike} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Yeah, he has been keeping things from us," agreed Bulkhead.

"Even Ratchet is out of the loop."

"Well, give me one good reason why Optimus couldn't tell his teammate...tell us about the Omega Lock."

"Because it is as Lunareclipse said, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with that patch," Smokescreen informed him.

"Like it matters," Bulkhead stated. "The 'Cons are holding all of the keys anyway."

The black and lavender femme shot a glare at the wrecker for the reminder before she turned back to talking to her Danniluk, who was going over the forms, that the pink tinted black haired twin had handed her on four possible replacements for them.

"Kaa-chan?" Nisshoku asked.

"Watashi wa kazoku o shirasemasu (I'll inform their families)," Andrina sighed as she looked over the forms more. "Shikashi, watashi wa korera no kyōdai no rukkusu ga suki (But, I like the looks of these Brothers). Satoru soshite Arashi (Satoru and Arashi)."

The twins shared a look at that before Lunareclipse headed over to the others.

"Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science," Ratchet said as he put coordinates. "Courtesy of the Ancients."

"And our Leader," Smokescreen added.

The twins shared a look with each other in amusement.

"It's hard to believe a few swings of that hammer and bam!" Bulkhead said.

The 'bots all looked over at the ground bridge turned space bridge.

"Our ground bridge," Arcee said in awe. "Is now a space bridge."

Just then a loud beeping sounded through out the base from the computers making everyone to look over.

"Our sensors are detecting a massive energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet informed them. "A surge of that kind can only mean one thing; the activation of another space bridge."

"Megatron has discovered that the Omega Lock is on Cybertron," Optimus said as he turned them.

"It would appear that we lost our advantage," Ratchet stated.

"But, with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favors," the Prime informed them. "We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."

The others all nodded their helms before Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen went to retrieve the relics that the team have in storage while the twins checked their wands over. Once they returned, the four noticed that the others were all watching Optimus went into the back hall as well before the sound of pounding metal was heard.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead asked as the space bridge opened up.

The whole team minus Ratchet and Bladestrike stood ready to head through when Optimus walked back into the main hanger holding the restored Star Sabre. This made the others all stare wide optics and hanging jaws while they watched him move to stand in front of them.

"Megatron must be stopped," he announced. "No matter the cost!"

The red and blue mech took off running before transforming into his alt-mode with the others all right behind him.

"Be car'ahful," Andrina whispered.

...My Line...

The witch watched as the medic pace back and forth while Bladestrike was sitting on some creates looking worried before the computer beeped breaking the silence and Ratchet moved quickly to the computer.

"Optimus?" he asked when he answered.

" _Uh, no Ratchet_ ," Jack's voice was heard which made the medic and Elite Guard to deflate. " _It's Jack_." Andrina looked at Ratchet. " _Is something wrong? 'Cause school's been out for almost an hour and no one's showed to pick us up_."

The Mutou family Head blinked before looking at her cellphone to see the time.

"That is because the entire is rather indisposed at the moment," Ratchet snapped as he let his annoyances show. "I suggest that you obtain an alternate method of transport."

" _What's he saying_?" they heard Miko asked.

" _The bots are busy_ ," Jack answered.

" _Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do_."

"Just go home!" Ratchet ordered. "I'll be in touch later!"

"I'll be there soon to pick you three up, Jackson," Andrina spoke up.

"Huh, yeah," Jack agreed. "Thanks Mrs Mutou."

The white and red medic then hung up on the kids before going back to pacing as the witch walked down the stairs towards a silver tinted blue 1967 Chevy Impala 327 that she climbed into and took off out of the base.

...My Line...

The twins had upon reaching Cybertron cast different types of protection spells onto the Star Sabre to protect it from bring destroyed again by the Dark Star Sabre. But, right now they were watching as Smokescreen used the Phase Shifter to take out two lines of vehicon.

"Smokescreen?" Megatron asked in shock as said bot phased through a cliff. "But, the Autobots don't have the means too..." He trailed as Bumblebee used the Planter Gullet to bring down a pile of metal down on more of the 'Cons. "Crush him!" The Vehicons opened fire on Bumblebee, who quickly took on his alt-mode, while the twins looked at each other with a nod before they pulled out their metal wands and transfigure four piles of metal rubble each into giant metal wolves and foxes. The two Mutous had never been more pleased that they could use their magic in their Cybertronian forms as the wolves and foxes tore through the 'Cons with vicious pleasure. This allowed Bumblebee to get away before Bulkhead immobilized a group of 'Cons which allowed the transfigure animals to mow them down. Both the twins, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee moved to take the fight to the 'Cons themselves as Arcee joined them in Apex Armor along with Smokescreen. "Protect the keys!" Megatron watched as the Autobots took out a good bit of his forces with ease before Optimus joined them to which the Warlord lead the charge. The two Leaders clashed with each other as they fought. "I bested your little sword before. I can do it again."

Working together as their Prime made sure to keep Megatron's attention on him, the 9 bots managed to get their servos onto the four Omega Keys. The red and blue mech managed to send Megatron flying away from them before they all transformed and quickly drove off while Smokescreen took out the rest of the 'cons with the Spark Extractor.

...My Line...

The 10 Autobots all quickly drove along the metal planet before transforming into their bipedal forms to started walk the rest away towards the Omega Lock.

"Our head start won't last long," Arcee stated.

"This is where Alpha Trion said we'll find it right?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yeah, these are the coordinates," Bulkhead answered as they came upon a metal plateform of some kind. "Doesn't look like much."

Optimus reached out and removed the dust off of it to show the Autobot symbol.

"Ratchet, we have located the Omega Lock," the Prime informed him.

" _At last_ ," Ratchet was heard sighing.

"According to Alpha Trion the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very Allspark itself," the red and blue mech stated.

"Optimus," Smokescreen spoked up as he walked forward holding the Omega Key. "An honor like this shouldn't belong to me."

As he held out the key, all four of them started to glow before they watched as the Omega Lock charged. However, the sound of jets had all 10 of them to turn around to see Megatron coming towards them to which they ran forward and ready their weapons as he landed.

"Autobots, I suggest that you holt your task and over those keys," Megatron told them.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked confused though it died on his lips when saw Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout walk through a space bridge.

However, it wasn't the three 'Cons that had their attention, but the four containers that had four humans within them.

"So that I may hand over the humans," Megatron stated.

Arcee's optics meet Jack's eyes, Bulkhead's meet Miko's, Bumblebee's meet Raf's, and the twins' meet Andrina with Smokescreen and Optimus looking between all four of them.

"Kaa-chan!" the twins called out in horror.

"And if we refuse," the Autobot Leader asked.

"Then I will have no choice, but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere," answered Megatron with a grin. "And then we can all watch them instantly perish together."


	16. 15: Darkest Hour!

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck**_ ** _. I do, however own, Bladestrike,_** _ **and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_ ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse now live in a bunker with Team Prime that the government had given the team in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now Bladestrike's mechfriend. The team are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons, but when Optimus gets a message from his old mentor Alpha Trion, they turned their sights on collecting the Four Cyber Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron. But, can they do it before the 'Cons?**_

 _ **Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Mech Character(s)**_

 _ **Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Jazz/Prowl**_

 _ **Slow Going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)**_

 _ **Mention of Ironhide/Chromia**_

 ** _Mention of Ultra Magnus/Original Human Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron," Miko whined as she kicked the glass of her pod.

"Starscream," Megatron said as he looked behind him.

"Jaaaaack," the Con sung as he lifted up to the older teen's pod to his face. "Time to come out and playyyyy."

"Leave tha child alone!" Andrina called out with a glare in place as the gray mech scrapped his claw like nails on the side of the glass.

"Do your worst," Jack told him as he glared at the 'Con. "The Autobots were always prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet. I'd do the same for theirs."

"Me, too, creepy," Miko agreed.

"Mhm," Raf also agreed after he gulped.

"Perhaps we should oblige them," Megatron mused in thought.

Optimus looked at the four humans as he remained in a battle ready stance.

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron," the Prime announced. "So be it. But, I will _never_ forsake our human allies."

The twins stood down as he shoved his sword into the ground before he joined the line of Autobots. This had the others all doing the same with Arcee letting out a growl while deactivating the Apex Armor that she had on. This had the humans deflating while Andrina looked worried and furious at the same time.

"Now, if you please, the Omega Key," Megatron said with smugness in his tone as Knockout walked forward first. "One at a time.

"You first, big boy," the red 'Con told Bulkhead.

The wrecker hesitated as he looked towards the Prime, who only glanced over, before nodding. It was then that the green mech walked forwards to meet Knockout.

"If I don't get the girl," Bulkhead growled as he handed over the key. "I'll make you eat this key."

All Knockout did was smirk as he held out Miko's pod to him.

"You're welcome," he taunted.

Bulkhead snatched the pod from the red mech with a glare before backing up.

"Get scrapped," Miko snapped at him.

Soundwave walked forward next as Bumblebee joined him before slamming the key into his servo and took Raf's pod. Starscream handed over Jack's pod to Soundwave while Arcee moved forward with barely contained anger before slamming the key that she was holding into his servo also and then taking Jack's pod.

"And finally," Megatron said once Arcee was back with the team as Starscream stood next to him holding the pod that had the twin's Mother in it. "The last one."

"Smokescreen," Lunareclipse spoked up as she moved to stand next to him.

The rookie looked up at the Prime, who nodded, before he moved forward where like the other three before him, he slammed the key into Starscream's servo and snatched the pod from him. Once Smokescreen rejoined his team, the twins rushed forward and took their Mother's pod from him, however, a bridge opened up and more vehicons showed up surrounding them. This made the Autobots take a defensive positions around the humans while the twins moved to put up protective charms.

...My Line...

Bladestrike let out a sigh as he placed a servo onto his expanded abdomen plating while he rubbed it gentle feeling the sparkling move around.

"Optimus, are you successful?" Ratchet asked when a screen appeared.

" _Ratchet, it's June Darby_ ," a female voice said over the phone. " _How are you_?"

"Busy, Nurse Darby," Ratchet answered. "Technically I am awaiting news from the Autobots."

" _Oh_ ," the woman breathed. " _Is Jack with them_?"

"No," Ratchet answered sounding confused. "Why?"

" _I haven't seen him all day and he hasn't been returning any of my calls_ ," June answered.

"I'll have Jack connect you immediately should I hear from him," Ratchet informed her. "So, if you'll excuse me, I must keep the comm. lines clear."

"Really, Ratchet?" the monochrome mech asked with a raised eye ridge.

All the medic did was shrug his shoulders before making sure the Prime's mate and sparkling are as health as can be.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked around at the 'Cons while trying to make sure that the humans were protected as Megatron walked over toe Omega Lock.

"Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron," Megatron announced as Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, and himself placed the keys into the lock which caused a burst of massive energy surge through it. The twins could only watched as the circle that was over them surged with energy as an image of the planet formed in the light that shot out of the Omega Lock. "Behold!" The two younger Autobots glared at the Warlord. "The age of the Decepticons!"

Gasped could be heard from the humans and the Autobots as a beam of energy shot out from the circle towards a building and started to rebuild it. When energy beam shut off it revealed a perfect, repaired building in place which caused even more shock.

"By the Allspark," Optimus muttered in shock.

{Whoa}

"Whoa."

"Oh my Primus," the twins breathed in awe.

"Instant home makeover," Miko stated.

"Shiny," the 'Con mech commented with a grin.

The Autobots all glared at the 'Cons after they got over their shock.

"You have what you want Megatron," Optimus stated. "This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it," Megatron informed him as he smiled while turning to face them. "They'll be far safer here." He then turned to Starscream. "Is the Space Bridge locked on target?"

"As per your instructions, Lord Megatron," Starscream answered with a bow.

"Excellent," Megatron rumbled with a grin that looked sinister. "Why rule only one world when I could rule two?"

The hybrid witches were the first to catch on as a Space Bridge opened up over head which allowed Megatron to activate the energy circle. They watched in horror as the energy beam shot straight up into the Space Bridge and in the blue and green.

"NO!"

...My Line...

"Optimus do you read?" Ratchet asked as he tried to get through. "An unknown energy spike in Earth's atmosphere are crashing all of my systems."

"Ratchet?" Bladestrike asked looking worried.

"Please tell me that this is the result to the activation of the Omega Lock?"

The carrying mech could only watched the medic worry about the spike.

...My Line...

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron," Miko started to say as she looked the Autobot Leader. "It'll do the same to Earth, right?"

"No," the Prime answered. "It will cyber-form your planet in favor of it's new matrix, destroying all indigenous life in the process."

"Such raw power," Megatron said as he admired the energy above. "What should I call my new domain?" He then looked at them. "New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth?"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Leave our planet alone!"

The twins optics narrowed in anger as their wands slid into their servos while the red and blue mech also get angrier. The three of them could feel their control on their emotions snapped as the 'Cons all laughed at the humans begging for their planets. The Prime could only Megatron's laughter as it filled his audios, but he got a massive shock when the twins lost it.

"Avada Kedavra!" he heard the two hybrids yell at the same time.

He heard their Danniluk gasp in shock and horror as two streams of emerald green jets of light cut through the air and hit two of the vehicons that surrounded them. At first it looked like nothing happened, but then the two 'Cons dropped to the ground as if they were puppets, who strings were cut.

"OPTIMUS NOW!" Lunareclipse shouted as her Sister and her unleashed two more streams of green light at the vehicons. "GIT TA THA STAR SABRE!"

The Prime nodded once before running towards the sword and once it was freed from the ground while the twins continued to take down the vehicons. Four Decepticons managed to get past them and headed right for the Prime only for him to swing around and sliced through them before he charged towards Megatron. The Warlord growled as he unsheathed the Dark Star Sabre and raced forward, however, the red and blue mech deflect the sword before slicing off the arm that held it off at the joint in a swift movement. The two hybrids stopped what their attacks to watch as Optimus used Starscream as a stepping stone before bringing down the Star Sabre on the Omega Lock causing a blast that made the twins to quickly jump in front of the others and used a shield charm.

"Damn," Solareclipse gape at in shock as she looked around.

"Ratchet," they heard their leader speak. "Please open a Space Bridge."

They looked behind them as it opened up before grabbing the pods and running through the bridge.

...My Line...

As they walked through the bridge and back into the base both Ratchet and Bladestrike looked at them before confusion came to their faceplates.

"The children and Mrs Mutou?" Ratchet asked in shock. "What happened?" Lunareclipse, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee placed the pods down on the plateform before allowing the humans out. "Somebody say something!"

"Optimus..." the wrecker took a deep breath. "Destroyed the Omega Lock."

"What?" Ratchet asked. "You did..."

"What was necessary," Optimus cut through him. "There was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in imminent danger."

"So, you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home?" Ratchet asked in disbelief at he was hearing. "Optimus...we needed that."

Bladestrike moved over to his mate and took his servo into his own while looking up at the red and blue mech.

"You weren't there, Doc," Smokescreen said as he stepped in to defend his Prime. "And it's not your place to second guess a battlefield decision."

"It most certainly is," the medic snapped at him. "There had to be another way."

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet," Jack said.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack Earth."

"Optimus saved our planet."

Andrina didn't say anything as she looked at her Daughters, who had a look of thought on their faces.

"What about our planet?" Ratchet asked them angrily. "All of our struggles and energon spilled and countless sacrifices...for nothing?!"

"Right decision or wrong," Arcee stated with a firm tone. "What's done is done. We have another problem here on this world." She glanced at the humans. "The Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, Raf, and Mrs Mutou into play."

The twins shared a look as horror shot through their systems.

"It's more den dat," Lunareclipse spoked up.

However, before she could continue the computer beeped.

"Prime!" Fowler called out as he appeared on the screen. "The Pentagon's preparing to go Defcon 1. I need to know what we're dealing with."

A shiver what through both Lunareclipse's and Solareclipse's frames as their worst fears where confirmed.

"To what do you refer," Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe, you should step outside and see for yourselves," he told them.

They all shared a look at that.

"Ratchet," the Prime said. "Watch the children and Mrs Mutou."

The 10 Autobots all headed towards their elevator as Solareclipse managed to slip away while her twin was giving her orders over their sibling bonds.

...My Line...

Once they reached the top they noticed a giant Cybertronian fortress in to far from them as Agent Fowler ran up to them after leading.

"Megatron as managed to accomplish the first phase of his cyber-forming of Earth," Optimus stated. "The construction of his fortress."

"In Jasper, Nevada?" he asked in shock. "I don't get it. I've already had the town evacuated. Why here?"

{Guys!} Bumblebee called out as he pointed. {Look!}

Lunareclipse growled as the Decepticon Warship emerged from the clouds and hovered in front of their fortress.

"Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base," Optimus stated.

"Scrap."

The lavender and black femme got into a defensive stance as she knew what was coming next. It then that Starscream and group of vehicons hose colors were changed from purple and black to white and gray, flew towards them.

"Come My Armada!" Starscream yelled. "Attack! Attack! Attaaaaack!"

The group of 'Cons opened fire on the bots, who stood on the roof top of the base.

"Incomin'!" Solareclipse yelled as the twins dodged and return fire.

"Weh 'ave Insecticons!" Lunareclipse added as she slammed one of her sais into an Insecticons helm while firing her blaster into it's chest.

The team blasted 'Con after 'Con when the Autobot Leader swung the Star Sabre around and unleashed a beam of energy at a line of Vehicons and Insecticons, however, more just kept coming.

"Autobots!" Optimus called out. "Into the base!"

As two giants doors opened up, the team of Autobots ran back inside, but Bulkhead came to stop when he noticed Fowler was running towards his helicopter.

"Fowler, what are you doing?" the wrecker asked.

"My job, two ton!" the Agent answered as he took off.

The Autobots all watched as the doors closed.

...My Line...

"What's happening?" Jack asked the humans ran up when the base shook.

"What's going on out there?" Ratchet asked as he turned towards the team.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Optimus answered.

"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off," Bulkhead added.

"Prime," the Agents voice called out. "Reinforcements has just arrived."

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the..." the red and blue mech started only to be cut off.

"You didn't think that I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's Jackie," Bulkhead laughed.

"Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked confused. "But, how did you..."

"I picked up a strange energy surge," the mech answered. "Hope you don't mind the company?"

"No," the mech informed him with a shake of his helm. "It's just after everything...well..."

"We're still on the same team, Doc," Wheeljack stated. "Always will be."

Lunareclipse watched as the Prime walked a few steps away from them in thought.

"Ratchet," Optimus finally spoke up. "Prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"The base is lost," the Autobot Leader answered. "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape." He then turned towards them. "Bumblebee, Rafael, Solareclipse, you will depart first."

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked.

"All for one and one for all," Miko added.

"We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack," the Prime told them. "Survival is our only priority now."

Andrina walked towards the railing looking at the Prime.

"Why split up the twins?" she asked. "They work best together, don't they?"

Optimus looked at the young Danniluk.

"Yes, they do, but if they are together then they will easily spotted," he answered. "I have no doubt that Megatron will be looking for them and that he knows that to get to one, he'll have to use the other as bait. So, they must be split up to avoid that problem."

The Mutou Family Head nodded once as she knew that he was right, but that didn't stop her from worrying. The twins shared a look with each other before the black and pink femme went over to Ironhide, who didn't look happy at all to not be with his charge, while the black and lavender femme walked up to the Prime. The Teacher and student walked away from each other to talk quietly about where to bridge Bladestrike as Solareclipse talked to the black mech about protecting her Danniluk for the twins.

"The Potter Family have a Manor just outside of Henderson, Nevada that is under so many wards that were made by both Wizards and Goblins that not even the 'Cons can get through it all without being offlined," Lunareclipse quietly spoke up once they were away from the others. "It'll be the protect place to send Bladestrike along with Jazz and Prowl cause I do not see them leaving him any time soon."

The Prime looked thoughtful at that.

"But, how can they get through this wards if what you say is true?" he asked. "And don't one need to ask the Potter Family Head for permission to use it?"

"My Danniluk will go with them plus adding Ironhide to the mix and...well...Bladestrike will be well protected," she answered his first question. "As for the permission part...the Manor was a bonding gift to my maternal Grandcreators for a vacation home..." She rolled her eyes at that. "So, permission is not need as it nows belongs to my Danniluk as stated in their Wills." She looked over at her Danniluk, who was talking to Prowl. "Plus it's under a charm called the Fidelius Charm."

"What is that?"

"It's a very complex charm that is used to hide secret information within the soul of the Charm's recipient, who is called a Secret-Keeper," the black and lavender femme explained. "I am the Secret-Keeper as the Manor was put under the charm when I was 5 solar cycles. Thus, only I can reveal the secret and it has to be willingly be it by choice or by torture." She gave him a smile as a look worry came to his faceplate. "Death Eaters had tried to torture it's location out of me before when my Danniluk went into hiding, but I never said a thing to them." The younger Autobot then looked highly smugged. "So, what chance does the 'Cons have at the same method? And it's unplottable, too, that only the family knows the location of it."

"That'll work," the Prime agreed as a relieved look crossed his face. "I need to coordinates."

"Done," his student stated without pause before sending him and Ratchet the coordinates.

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge before Bumblebee went through with Bulkhead following after the location was switched then Arcee went next. Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and Bladestrike were ready to go through with Andrina in the driver seat of the black mech's alt-mode.

"We haven't much time," the Autobot Leader informed them.

The four bots raced through the bridge before Ratchet went to another location with Smokescreen and Lunareclipse standing in front of it this time. The two bots looked at the Prime before the rookie saluted him and the two younger Autobots transformed and raced through the bridge together.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked as he put in another location.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow."

Ratchet vented a sigh before he walked towards the bridge.

"I never thought it would like this," he stated before he transformed and drove through the ground bridge.

"Neither did I, old friend," Optimus agreed once he was gone.

He looked back at the controls for the ground bridge before clinching his servo into a fist.

...My Line...

The two young Autobots transformed into their bipedal forms will still in the vortex of the ground bridge before sharing a look and then looking back the way they came with determined looks on their faces.


End file.
